The Rain Man
by Floreria
Summary: Demyx why do you like the rain so much?" he asks, a mild whisper upon his flesh. "It helps me forget." a short, honest reply. The ability to forgive is a marvelous talent we should all possess.
1. The Rain Man

New story for me. : I came up with this in the shower xD Doesn't that sound perverted? But whatever. It's cause it reminded me of the rain. And everything just links to Kingdom Hearts somehow. xD SO DEAL. :D

Zexion Matsume walked down the lonely street hurridly, _'Gotta get to work fast! 10 minutes, 2 miles! NOW! Run!' _he thought to himself, his umbrella shielding away the water pouring down on the ground, feeding the nature, few people walked this street, fuck, few people walked at all, because they had cars. But not Zexion, nope, he used to, until his roomate Axel ran the damn thing into a TREE! Zexion mentally scolded himself for letting his pyromaniac, psychotic friend take his car. He was abosrbed in these thoughts, staring right ahead of his feet, still power-walking, flailing his brief case around.

He saw a black speck standing in the middle of the street, hands raised up in the air, he squinted his eyes, rushing further more to see who it was. It was a tall man he had never seen before,ever. He had dark blond hair, flattened to his face by the rain, meeting his shoulders delicately. His tall lanky frame was standing tall in the rain, letting it fall down on him, his hands raised in the air. Zexion was staring, forgeting to stop, he stopped a few feet away and raised an eyebrow. '_6 minutes to get to work...' _He told himself, the small voice in his head telling him to rush by. But he stopped, the man had his eyes shut and he was smiling, but he soon opened them, the bright sea-green eyes looking him in the face, Zexion looked back with his eyebrow still raised. "Do you need something?" His voice was soft and meek, unlike his body, which looked like he was going to have a deep strong voice. Zexion averted his bright blue eyes away from him down at the ground and held his umbrella out a little. "Do you want this?" The man laughed, making Zexion feel dumb, of course he didn't, he was standing in the f'ing road. Zexion put the umbrella back over his head, protecting it from the rain.

"I'll pass, I like the rain." Zexion smiled softly at his response and walked by him. "Maybe we'll meet again, I'm late for work though. But could I get your name?" He asked turning to look at the blond man standing there smiling gently.

"Demyx." He grinned bowing slightly. Zexion nodded and smiled back.

"And you?" He looked mildly interested, the blue haired man standing in front of him with the umbrella turned slightly to face Demyx.

"It's Zexion. Zexion Matsume." He nodded and wiggled his fingers smiling cutely.

"We'll meet again Zexy!" Zexion cringed at the new nickname, what was with this man? He smiled weakly and turned to leave, walking hurridly again.

"Bye Demyx." he said, and ran the rest of the way, putting the umbrella away once he ran into the building, 3 minutes late.

His boss of course was awaiting him impatiently. He sighed seeing Zexion and thrust a stack of papers in his hands. "Zexion!" the tall dark man yelled, as Zexion stumbled over to his desk setting them down careful not to spill them everywhere.

"Sorry I was late sir... Street was crowded..." The man narrowed his eyes at him, and turned to leave silently '_bull shit Zexion.." _he thought before entering his office.

Zexion sighed starting to sort the papers into indevidual manila folders, labeled with different business categories. As he shuffled through the papers and folders he smiled, glancing out the window, it was still pouring out._'I wonder if Demyx is still outside... He must be soaked.' _thoughts of Demyx whirled through Zexion's brain, maybe as an unhealthy obsession, or maybe because he hadn't gotten to know him and he was assuming who Demyx was as a person. A crazy hyped up kook? _'I wonder why he stands in the rain anyway, he could just take a shower...' _

Time went by fast, soon Zexion was finished with the enormus stack of papers, and he was sorting air for a couple seconds. He put the huge buffed manila folders in the drawer labeled "Records" and sat back in his chair, still 20 minutes left before his shift ended, the rain had died down to a light sprinkle. Maybe after his shift he could run as fast as he could to catch Demyx. He looked back at the clock and sighed boredly. '_Still 18 minutes left'_... His eyes started to droop tiredly as black and purple dots erupted in front of his eyes, he slumped his head down on the desk and fell asleep.

Zexion opened his eyes with a start as a hand clamped onto his shoulder and he yelped looking up at the mean face of his boss. "Your shift is over. Go home and sleep." he said angrily, and stomped off. What was shoved up his ass today...

He smiled grabbing his brief case and his umbrella walking outside into the now warming up air, the sun hitting his face. He sighed, no rain, maybe Demyx would still be there though! He jogged to the street he saw him on and stopped looking down sadly. No Demyx... '_Well maybe tomorrow, we get rain all the time here!' _He walked home slowly, unlocking his front door and slugged into the house, dropping his brief case and kicking his shoes off, hanging up his umbrella. Almost 6 hours at work and he was worn out. _'Tomorrow, high hopes for rain' _he thought to himself, in hopes of seeing Demyx, the rain man.


	2. When Times Are Rough

Alright, so this story might be the best thing eva' :D So enjoy!!!!!! Teehee, Akuroku in this one. :

Zexion awoke to the alarm clock beeping violently in his ear, and the roar of thunder. He sat up happily and pulling up the shade, letting in the dark gloomy sunlight, rain drizzling down in the window. _'Thunder storm!' _he thought happily, "_My shift doesn't start for a few hours...' _ he climbed off his bed, ignoring the drawn out rumble of snores coming from the dangerous red head of a roommate, Axel, sprawled out on his bed the two shared. Pulling random jeans and a shirt from his bureau, pulling on his jeans. '_8:00 jeeze... Only 20 more minutes before Axel has to be up and ready.'_ grinning evilly at his roommate sneaking over to his bed in the bedroom the two shard, poking at Axel's head hardly, the red head sniffled and wiped at his nose turning over to face the wall. Zexion frowned, but it was soon replaced with a smirk as he gripped Axel's pillow tightly, and ripped it out from under his head, smacking it over his face. "Rise and shine Axie!!!!!" he yelled to the man who was now flailing, before kicking Zexion in the arm, and pushing him away growling dangerously. "Don't do that or I'll burn that hair off your head!" he yelled standing up, he glanced at the clock, his eyes getting wide.

"ACK 20 MINUTES!" He yelled louder, grabbing a plain white shirt, and a pair of darkly tinted jeans, red and green streaks stained into the denim.

Zexion laughed, slipping his shirt over his head, and brushing his hair out from the rats nest it was in from the deep slumber he was in. He walked quickly out to the kitchen popping a bagel into the toaster, Axel wasn't allowed or he'd burn the house down.He smiled, remembering the time he had slept in and Axel had made breakfast. He awoke to the smell of smoke and a frustrated Axel shaking his shoulder "_Zexion, Zexion wake up now the house is on fire!!!" _ he recalled Axel having to fix the kitchen and do all the laundry for a week. Axel was yelling at him from the shower, about keeping the alarm going instead of shutting it off. Zexion laughed, surely, imagining the look of anger in his friend's eyes, indeed he was glaring in Zexion's general direction, while quickly wiping conditioner out of his flaming red hair.

The water stopped, Axel climbed out scrubbing his body dry making the skin on his stomach and legs red, he threw his hair in a messy pony tail after brushing it out "Deal with that later..." he mumbled pulling up his tight skinny leg jeans, slipping the shirt over his head. He stomped out of the kitchen grabbing his smeared with paint smock off the hook and pulled it on, buttoning it up, and grabbed a side of the bagel him and Zexion shared every morning, smearing cream cheese on it grudgingly. He murmered to himself as Zexion snorted pulling on a thinn jacket finishing the bagel he was eating calmly on a stool.

"You're lucky you fixed my car in time or I'd make you walk." Zexion said amusingly as Axel scarfed down the slice of bagel before stepping into his dark blue sneakers running out the door into the rain. Zexion laughed following suit, putting on a pair of black sneakers. If Demyx were there, he might as well wear sneakers he didn't like. He heard the car horn go off loudly and laughed walking calmly out into the rain. He looked around, his neighborhood sucked, no one lived there, some old retired psychos did, but not hot girls... Or guys. He stopped at the car, and the door flung open, showing a very impatient Axel. "ZEX! WE HAVE 4 MINUTES!!!!" He yelled sticking the key into the ignition angrily as Zexion got into the drivers side.

"Great, now buckle up." He said buckling his seat belt and backing out of the drive way, only going a few miles above the limit.

They drove in silence, Axel tapping his knee with his index finger impatiently, glaring out the window, Zexion was smiling calmly, pulling into the art studio where Axel taught private art lessons. Axel jumped out of the car "Thanks man, see ya later, around 7ish..." Zexion nodded as Axel shut his door before running off, meeting a beautiful boy about two heads shorter than Axel, smiling softly. Axel threw an arm around the blond's neck casually and they walked in together, Axel probably already ranting about me to him, for he was laughing at him.

Zexion chuckled to himself and drove off, driving quickly to the street that no one walked on, the street he met the beautiful water lover that was Demyx. He got out of the car, letting the rain splash down onto his face and hair, soaking through his jacket to his shoulders.The street was abandoned. The place silent minus the soft pitter patter of rain hitting asphalt. He jumped almost falling back as a loud SLAM was heard down the street, echoing, bouncing from wall to wall. Then the loud thump of feet running away, towards him, Zexion took a few steps forward before stopping, Demyx, the happy fun-loving boy he met yesterday, was crying, and looked pretty pissed off. He was glaring up at a boy he recognized, a boy he worked with. '_What was his name again...' _Zexion thought to himself, staring blankly, as the shaking Demyx was glaring at the cross eyed boy with bright prink hair. '_The man has bright pink hair for fucks sake how could I forget his name...' _"Maluxia I'm sick of you!!!!!" Demyx yelled, angrily, Zexion felt a pang of anger sear through his heart, he balled his fists up, he made Demyx angry...

"I'm moving out this has happened far too many times! You RUINED my life!!!!!! I hate you!!!!" he was yelling hysterically now, as Marluxia eyed the boy sullenly. 'Is he drunk? He looked it... I hope he doesn't hurt Demyx.' Zexion thought, staring into the glaring eyes of the boy who's name he learned was Marluxia, 'That's right that was his name.'

"Demyx... I...I...I! am sorry!!!!" The boy yelled now, slurring his words together, and trudging down the stairs, making Demyx take a few cautious steps back. Zexion tensed up.

"You aren't you sick bastard! You broke my sitar! And you and your drunk ass have ruined me enough! So I'm going, I don't care if you want me around, you're never sober it's a shame you haven't gotten fired!!!!!!" Demyx was almost screaming now, he was crying, and his fists were balled up as Marluxia took a few more steps, closing the space between him and Demyx, he was growling now, Zexion knew from experience that wasn't the best sign of forgiveness.

"You're staying you hear!!!!" Marluxia yelled "Me and Luxord need some fun ya' know!!!" Zexion's eyes widened, he knew Demyx was blushing, the skin on his neck was darkening, as he took more steps back, only about 6 feet in front of Zexion. 'Why hasn't Marluxia noticed me? He probably cant even see Demyx.'

Demyx looked down, before turning around, the rain was soaking his hair down, from a weird style it was in, a sort of Mohawk, but loose strands of beautiful shining blond hair framed his face, but now it hung limp clinging to the side of his face. As he looked up, Zexion's beautiful blue eyes caught Demyx's green ones, and he looked scared, taking more steps forward. "Ze-Zexion... I-... You shouldn't stay to listen here..." Demyx said looking down at Zexion's face. Marluxia snorted taking a few strides down the stairs, stumbling down the last one onto the crumbling asphalt.

"Zexion eh? Don't you work with me?" He slurred, stepping past Demyx to Zexion, Marluxia stood 7 inches taller than Zexion leaving him to look up stubbornly at the drunken pink haired man. "Yes we do work together, and I can get you fired if you land another finger on him OR his possessions." Zexion said, Marluxia snorted amusingly and glared at Zexion grabbing Demyx by the arm throwing him to Zexion, who grabbed Demyx's shoulders to steady him, Demyx blushed looking at his shoes, and stepped behind Zexion so he could argue with Marluxia.

"I'd like to see you TRY!" he yelled now, glaring at Zexion with detest.

Zexion smirked and nodded. "I'll try then." And with that he took Demyx's cold hand in his own walking away from the drunk man who made work hell for him.

Demyx jumped into the passengers side of the car, Zexion getting in calmly, and locked eyes with Marluxia, who turned and stomped up the stairs angrily. Zexion looked at Demyx, who was sniffling and staring at his shoes. The ride was mostly silent, the only noises being muffled sniffles and Demyx taping his fingers making a steady beat against the door, which seemed to calm him down a whole lot. They arrived at Zexion's small house, and as Zexion stepped out, he looked at Demyx, his eyes were puffy and he looked depressed. They walked inside, Zexion leading Demyx to a chair and pushing him down softly onto it staring into his teary eyes. "Demyx..." Zexion whispered handing him a box of tissues, which Demyx took carefully wiping away the tears leaking from his red eyes. "You're welcome to stay if you like... You can just move in with us until you can get an apartment or something..." Demyx looked up shocked at the person he met yesterday.

"R..Really Zexion?" He asked looking him in the eyes, surprised at the offer. '_I meet this guy yesterday and he's already saved my life...' _ Demyx thought and smiled softly nodding. "I'll move in with you if I'm not gonna be a burden or anything..."

Zexion smiled shaking his head, his wet hair dripping onto the floor. "No you wont be. Not at all... Just as long as you can handle another guy living here with us." Demyx looked up at him confusedly, then realization dawned on him and he shook his head quickly. "I don't mind, your roommate seems fun anyway! I just need to go back to that scary place and get my things..." He looked at his shoes sadly. "And my two room mates are gonna give me hell..." Zexion pondered for a second then smiled.

"Demyx. We can get Axel to do it, he's big and strong and tough. He could kick that Marluxia's ass in a second if he wanted to." Demyx giggled and smiled "Alright! Just, I should go with him... Just in case." Zexion smiled and pointed to his bathroom. "You can change in there if you like. And borrow Axel's clothes. I think I'm a little too short for you." He smiled as Demyx nodded and got off the stool and heading into the bathroom to grab a towel, Zexion lingered behind wiping all the water off the floor and smiled. Then looked at the clock. '_Shit... I have work in an hour...'_

Zexion glanced at the bathroom door being shut and sighed going into his room to get his serious business suit. _'This was gonna be fun a little, I'm the manager of the building after all, I have the authority to fire Marluxia myself.' _he smiled evilly, as Demyx came out wearing tight jeans and a red loose shirt looking down at himself "Does Axel always wear this?" he asked, as Zexion stared at his body, then looked down coughing a few times.

"Er, yes... He has quite a style. Don't mind the paint, he's an artist." At that Zexion waved his hand around the room, at various beautiful portraits, mostly of fire, and one of the beautiful blond boy he saw Axel walk into the studio with earlier. He smirked and grabbed his suit walking by Demyx. "Er, I have to take a quick shower and change before I go off to work... I hope you don't mind being here alone..." Demyx looked up and frowned shaking his head. " Could I go with you?" He asked, Zexion smiled softly looking into Demyx's eyes.

"I wish, but no visitors... I could drop you off at Axel's studio? And pick both you up after work. I pass there anyways." Demyx smiled and nodded. "I could meet Axel! And paint, I like painting." Demyx was staring out the window, the sun was peaking into the room and he smiled softly. "Sure." And Zexion nodded walking into the bathroom and shut the door, peeling his drenching wet clothes off, jumping into the shower, turning it so it was warm, but not hot, and took his shower, quickly so he could talk to Demyx more.

'_He's adorable... I love Axel's pants on him, I mean Axel is a babe but Demyx is so cute.. And innocent, but I cant help to wonder what Marluxia and that Luxord fellow have with him... He said they needed fun back there...' _ as he was pondering he was scrubbing his head with strawberry scented shampoo, the smell wafting all over the bathroom and under the door. He rinsed it out, and stepped out of the shower not bothering with the conditioner, he wrapped his hair in a towel after brushing it out quickly, and wrapped a towel around his waist taking a deep yawn. '_I could use a nap...'_ he thought wiping all the water off himself, and putting on his boxers and pants, then his shirt, buttoning up the cuffs and putting a tie around his neck, '_Do that later...'_ he took his hair out of the towel and smiled at the mirror, Demyx living with him might not be bad... Maybe.

He stepped out of the bathroom, to find Demyx curled in a ball on his bed, in a deep sleep. He smiled and wiped the wet hair out of Demyx's eyes, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Demyx opened his eyes wearily sitting up. "Hello. Uh, I'm gonna leave in about 20 minutes alright? You can sleep more if you like..."

Demyx looked up at Zexion from the sitting position he was in, wiping at an eye yawning. "Oh.. Didn't know I fell asleep.." He fell back on the bed shutting his eyes lightly, making Zexion's cheeks get hot, '_He's so pretty...' _Zexion thought to himself staring at Demyx's beautifully shaped face and the pale lips. "Zexion... You smell nice." Demyx said randomly, this time Zexion felt his cheeks darken, and he laughed a little sitting beside Demyx. "Thanks."

"You're welcome... Goodnight for 20 minutes." he said turning to the side and faling asleep.

Zexion stood, walking over to his desk and opened a thick book starting to read.

'_..however, having said all that, talking is not the first thing that you ever want to do when you are sniffing around with the thought of seducing a woman. This of course is the essence of your paralyzing problem with rejection... i.e., your fear of saying the "wrong thing" and thus making a complete ass of yourself. Guys in general, and particularly guys like you and me (over-thinkers), get all bent out of shape trying to come up with the perfect opening line... the icebreaker, the stunningly clever witticism, that will make her swoon and tumble into a helpless love trance. I've been there, and so have you. You run through a scan of possible dialogs and ruthlessly reject each one as inappropriate, ignorant or stupid. There's nothing that seems to fit the situation or the girl in question. Unable to dream up the perfect line, we withdraw and fade away... our throats choked shut with tension and fear. It would've never worked out anyway, right?'_

'_I wonder if Demyx likes music... He mentioned it earlier that he played a sitar... agh, back to reading!'_

10 minutes later.

'_...Now here's the really important thing to understand about this particular form of toxic shame... it wouldn't matter whether or not my advances had actually been rejected by the girl, because it was the very act of flirting with her that was shameful. By attempting to talk with this girl in a way that was obviously within a man-woman context, I was revealing to her that I had a need for affection... a normal, human emotional need. However, since my sense of this emotion got shamed as a little kid, "declaring" that I possessed this desire was extremely painful for me. I was exposing myself in public, and it was humiliating!'_

_'Demyx must look cute right now...' _Zexion turned in his seat and found Demyx sprawled out on his bed, drool running down his chin slightly, he laughed a little standing up and sat down next to him poking on his shoulder. "Demyx we're leaving now." He said as Demyx popped his eyes open and yawned falling back on the bed wiping at his eyes. "Alright..."

He stood, putting on his shoes as Zexion grabbed a dry coat, "Er, do you wanna use a coat or something? It's cold out..." Demyx looked down at the stained with paint T-shirt he was wearing and nodded.

Zexion dug out a bright soft sweatshirt and handed it to Demyx who smiled pulling it on, and skipped out to the car, making Zexion smile widely. '_Cute...'_ they got in the car buckling up and Zexion started the car, pulling out of the driveway. "So what's Axel like?" Demyx asked, 6 minutes away from the studio. Zexion snorted looking at Demyx who looked a little hyped up.

"Well. He's a pyro. He _can_ be mean sometimes. But not usually, he hates being woken up, he's bi, he loves his hair, he loves being complimented even though he's insecure. He's really polite to his friends, he'd die for anyone he loves. He's pretty moral... But sometimes he can be a punkass and cause havoc." Zexion nodded, Demyx who was staring into his face blankly blinked a few times. "oh... O.K.! He seems nice!" he said as Zexion turned into the studio and got out., Demyx following suit.

"O.K. so when we go in, just ignore the students painting, the people here are so snooty it's not even funny. Just don't talk to them. Axel will come over and you can just hang around and paint a few things." Demyx nodded silently.

'_I'm not good with snobby people...' _he thought and sighed as Zexion held the door open for him to enter. "Hey Axel.. Can he stay for a bit while I'm gone?" Zexion called up to the front, Demyx gasped, for there was a very beautiful redhead with spiking hair pulled back in a pony-tail, and dark tight denim jeans, wearing a splattered painting smock, he smiled and nodded silently, before turning back to the blond he was talking to.

Zexion smirked striding up to the front of the room pulling on Demyx's sleeve. Demyx followed hesitantly, before stopping in the front of the room in front of Axel, who was at least 4 inches taller than him. "Hello. And what's your name?" His voice was quiet, but bold and had a hint of slyness. "err,, Demyx.." He said quietly looking at the floor. Axel smiled widely at Demyx, glancing at Zexion who glared at Axel. '_Were they sharing something?" _Axel turned to Demyx looking him up and down, making him feel slightly self-cautious. "Hm. You look better in my clothes than I do!" he stated , making Demyx blush a light red."Right, so to the class!" He mumbled to himelf turning face the mass of easels and teenagers chattering together quietly, Axel clapped his hands together. "Guys and girls, this is Demyx!" He pointed at Demyx, who wiggled his fingers shyly looking at the floor.A snobby looking girl with a sharp nose and bright blond hair pointed at Zexion, and said in a dark voice "And who's that!" she demanded. Obviously not used to new people.

"My room mate Miss Alexander! Zexion." He said in a more snobby voice and turned to Zexion who smiled softly.

"Hmph... Whatever..." And she went back to painting.

Two girls were giggling in the back of the room, then waved at Demyx. Who was looking at them confusedly, waving back, one of the girls, a weird one with Brown hair called out to him "Demyx come sit with us!" she called, Demyx looked back at Zexion who smirked giving him a push on the shoulder and walked behind him "I'm off Demyx. See you in a few hours." He smiled and put a comforting hand on Demyx's shoulder who smiled, turning to sit next to the girl with brown hair, another girl with red hair leaning forward to greet him.

Zexion climbed into his car smiling, watching Demyx answer questions with a pained face, '_I wonder if they're being mean... If they are I'm gonna have to do some butt whooping.. Well, Axel's got them handled I guess...' _he thought to himself before driving off to work to get Marluxia fired.

'_Poor bastard, last day at work, I bet he has a hangover, well I'm gonna kick his ass to the can the second I get in that building.' _ he smirked evilly, pulling into the driveway of the company.

What a fun day indeed.

End for now. : I always make Marly the evil one!!!! Poor baby. : I lovers him anyway.

Next chapter, up in maybe a week or so. : kinda busy and stuff.


	3. You've Got A Friend

Okay, so this is gonna turn out badly, I'm kinda running out of ideas for a new chapter. xD but, I'm gonna try!

Zexion stood there, by Marluxia's desk watching him angrily throw stuff into a box, smiling to himself. '_It serves him right!'_ he thought, as Marluxia glared at him, standing up, and pushing him out of the way. Zexion almost burst out laughing at him, as he stomped down the hallway. He smirked, sitting down at his desk to start sorting papers again, '_I wonder if Demyx is getting along with those two girls... They seemed nice, I hope Axel isn't being a prick to him... What if he is... Argh, got to get back to work, focus!' _Zexion stared down at his pile of papers he was supposed to be sorting for his boss. '_Argh.. Why does Vexen make me do these things... I cant concentrate.' _He picked up a piece of paper staring at it, it had scientific formulas, and concoctions all over it, '_Was this his work? What a nut-ball...' _He snorted, putting it in the miscellaneous folder and continued sorting through the records. He'd been sorting for what seemed like hours when he finished. Staring at the buffed folders of miscellaneous and records, then sighed, smashing his head down on the desk. "Finally... Done..." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"Matsume! Are those folders done?!" Vexen came stomping up to the sleeping Zexion and shook his shoulder, Zexion sat upright and nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes sir!!!" He fumbled through the drawer pulling out two folders and handed them to the scientist, he opened the folders looking through them carefully and nodded appreciatively.

"Well done Zexion. I chose the right apprentice... You may leave for today." Zexion nodded, and stood up, grabbing his coat and ran to the door happily.

"And now I can go see Demyx!" He smiled talking to himself as he got into his car driving off to the studio.

As Zexion drove off, he couldn't help but smile '_And once I get there I can just drive home and catch up on Demyx. I want to know everything about him!'_ he thought, pulling into the almost vacant parking lot to the Art Studio. Before he could even step out into the warm sunlight, Demyx came running through the doors of the studio. "Zexion!" He yelled, Zexion, who was sitting in his car, his feet on the ground, stared confusedly as Demyx ran up to the car .

"Heyyy Demyx. Did you have a nice time? Was Axel nice?" Zexion asked, Demyx looked down, fumbling with his fingers.

"I didn't talk to him. Those two girls, Selphie and Kairi wouldn't let me go! They talked my ear off and I didn't get much painting done!" Demyx stomped his foot on the ground and looked back at the studio, where Selphie was looking right at Demyx, Kairi was staring at Zexion, a little twinkle in her eyes. Zexion scowled grabbing Demyx's hand.

"C'mon. Let's get Axel." He said, Demyx wouldn't budge, he was blushing.

"Err.. He went to the back with some blond boy he was talking with all class... I think his name is Roxy.. I don't think they're painting." He looked down at his shoes.

Zexion snorted and walked forward tugging Demy along. "All the better, let's go." He smiled, and Demyx laughed a little, his hand warming up in Zexion's slightly cold ones.

Demyx flung the doors open to the studio and quietly rushed, looking down, so Selphie and Kairi wouldn't notice them. Kairi noticed Zexion's blue hair and smiled skipping over to them, Zexion rushed forward to get away from her, but she clung onto his arm. "Hiya Zexy." Zexion's eye twitched and he stopped abruptly, before tearing his arm away from Kairi's grasp. "Get off." he ordered, Demyx covered his mouth laughing a little, but it was replaced with a glare as Selphie jumped onto his back.

"Argh Selphie get off!!!!" He yelled, she jumped down onto the floor staring up into Demyx's green orbs. "Sorry Dem-Dem." She said, both Zexion and Demyx flinched.

"Girls, we have to go find Axel alright? Bye." Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm running off into the other room, slamming the door and locking it. Both guys fell onto the floor in a heap and sighed. "I hate girls..." Demyx sighed staring at the floor. At this Zexion blushed a tiny bit looking at Demyx's turned face and smiled.

"Me too... Why I like guys." He caught his breath and looked away as Demyx's face turned up confusedly. "W-What?... You're gay?" Demyx's cheeks were flushed light red and he was staring into Zexion's hair.

"Y-Yea..." Zexion stuttered turning to meet Demyx's eyes.

Demyx smiled a little looking at the storage room doors. "Me too. Well, I think I'm bi. But I might be gay. I think Selphie made me gay." Zexion laughed and stood up, helping Demyx up.

The two looked at the door and Demyx skipped forward pressing an ear to the door, Zexion watched as the red spread from his nose all over his cheeks and to his ears. He backed up slowly staring wide-eyed at the door. Zexion tilted his head and pressed his ear against the door, looking around in confusion. "A-Axel!" a strained, light voice said softly, then a couple sighs and moans, then Axels voice rang out through the door, so that they didn't have to have their ears smashed against the door. "Roxas! I love you!" Axel was saying loudly, then something sounded like an easel falling over, Zexion pushed his ear against the door again, but Demyx knocked on it loudly.

The movement suddenly stopped and Axel's voice was heard. "Crap.. Uh.. Get dressed!" Demyx laughed a little at this and took some steps back. "Axel c'mon hurry up!" Zexion yelled, they heard shuffling again.

"A-Axel.. W-where's my shirt?" The boy asked, he sounded flustered. They heard more shuffling, and the door clicked open.

Axel stomped out looking at the ground. Zexion and Demyx were smirking slightly, but the smirk disappeared as a boy about 5'1" walked out meekly, his face was red, he had beautiful blond hair, and an angelic glow to him. He was staring at the ground shyly. "S-Sorry." He whispered and ran off, probably out of the studio.

Axel ran after him "Roxas wait!" He yelled, quickly catching up with the boy.

Zexion and Demyx exchanged glances. "He doesn't look more than 15." Demyx whispered, caught unawares by the short young boy, having a hot scene with a 26 year old.

Zexion nodded, watching Axel grab Roxas by the shoulders and hug him tightly, the boy wiggling around embarrassed of being caught in the storage closet by Axel's friends. He stopped squirming and hung limp in Axel's arms. He then hugged back nuzzling into Axel's chest. Demyx put a hand to his mouth, probably trying not to squeal at how cute that looked. Zexion smiled heartedly. Roxas glanced at them from under Axel's arms and blushed turning his head away. '_That poor boy, he's adorable! But he's so shy.. They look positively cute together!'_ Demyx thought, as Axel let go of Roxas, he was at least two feet taller, and he smiled. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He whispered softly.

Roxas nodded and looked down. Axel glanced at Zexion and Demyx, waving and turned, grabbing Roxas' hand. He unlocked and opened the door, stepping into the bright room smelling of acrylic paints and watercolors. "Alright everyone! Classes are dismissed for today! I'll see everyone 10 tomorrow!" He yelled, as everyone started packing up easels and paints, bringing them into the room Zexion and Demyx were standing silently in.

They glanced at each other again and ran forward to get into the main room before 10 people started to cram themselves into the tiny room. He caught Kairi's gaze, but rolled his eyes grabbing Demyx by the arm and dragging him across the now very large looking room, now that all the chairs and easels were gone. Demyx opened the door and sighed watching Roxas and Axel walking slowly down the sidewalk, Axel looking slightly concerned at the still blushing Roxas. "he must have anxiety issues.." he said absentmindedly.

Zexion nodded, but then looked up at Demyx, "Let's go back to my house, I still have a lot to catch up on about you." He said, walking to his car and opening the door.

Demyx smiled getting in the passengers side buckling up his seat-belt, and glancing at Zexion who was starting the car. They drove again in silence, Zexion pushing a couple miles over the speed limit. They reached Zexion's house in minutes, Demyx got out, looking up at the sky and smiled "it might rain in a couple hours..." Zexion glanced at him. "How do you know?"

Demyx looked at him and shrugged. "I just know, I can smell it in the air, and feel it." Zexion walked into the house taking off his shoes and setting them beside the door. Demyx merely kicked his off and looked around. Zexion laughed a little at his messiness and sat down on a chair by the kitchen table and beckoned Demyx to come sit with him.

He sat down on the chair looking into Zexion's clear blue eyes and smiled a little. "So. What did you want to know about me?" Zexion coughed a tiny bit and looked down at the table.

"Well.. I want to know what Marluxia an.. This Luxord did to you to make you so angry." Demyx froze, he looked down at his hands, fidgeting with the silver and blue bracelet loose around his wrist.

"Err... M-Marluxia.. He breaks my instrument... And... He..." Demyx trailed off closing his eyes tightly. Zexion was staring at him shocked.

"I-..It's O.K. Demyx you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." He put his hand over Demyx's fidgeting ones, Demyx looked up at him, tears formed on the edges of his eyes.

"I-I should tell you though... If we're going to be friends I should..." He looked back down taking a deep breath.

Zexion nodded looking away at the table, squeezing Demyx's hand comfortingly. "Well.. He.. It.. Started with small talk.. He just.. Got drunk, came home drunk, and flirted w-with me. He told me I was really beautiful and he'd love to see more of me... A-And Luxord, c-came home drunk one night with Marluxia.. A-And..." He looked down, wiping his eyes with his free hand, Zexion looked at Demyx's face sadly. "It's O.K. Demyx.. I know what you're going to say you don't need to say it..."

He let go of Demyx's hands and rested a hand on his cheek, moving his face to look at his closed eyes, they flickered open, the watery green meeting the sad blue eyes full of concern. "Z-Zexion.." Demyx turned to fling himself into Zexion's arms. Zexion hugged him tightly to his chest looking down a little shocked.

"Demyx, it's alright... No one's going to do that ever again... I promise..." Demyx shook, sniffling into Zexion's shirt, making dark tear stains on his shoulder.

He stopped after 10 minutes, and was limp, sitting in the chair, a few inches away from Zexion's, his torso leaning across to lean on Zexion, who was holding him tightly, his chin resting on top of Demyx's head. The door opened and Axel walked in loudly, but saw Demyx and Zexion, stopping in the doorway and arching an eyebrow. Zexion opened his eyes to give Axel a glare "Axel can you carry him to my bed? He needs some sleep..." He whispered starting to let go of Demyx, who was resting soundly against Zexion's chest, wet tears clinging to his eyelashes.

Axel who was staring at the sleeping person in Zexion's arms nodded, lifting Demyx up easily from Zexion's arms, carrying him to the other room. Zexion rested his cheek against the cold table staring off into space. "_So... They raped him... That's why he left... I want to meet this Luxord fellow.. I don't know if I could ever beat someone up. I'm too short... But Axel could, he's so tall, and probably full of muscle from moving easels and chairs, and holding up pallets for long amounts of time. I will get them back for what they did!!' _Zexion didn't notice, but he was scowling, and beating his fingers against the table angrily. Axel was leaning against the doorframe staring at his best friend, so angry. "Zex... What happened." It wasn't a question, wasn't a demand, more of a neutral sentence.

Zexion lifted his head off the table rubbing at his temples, fixing the glasses sliding down his nose. "Well.. Demyx's old roommates, Marluxia and Luxord, raped Demyx... and I'm guessing they still mess with him... Because he moved out, that's why he's going to be living with us for a while..." Axel was staring at Zexion, amazement on his face. "Luxord?! I know that punkass little shit! He got expelled from my classes for sexually harassing one of my students! Kicked his ass out after she told me. _He_ raped Demyx?" Axel was glaring now, his foot tapping angrily against the floor. "Am I ever gonna kick his ass! And this Marluxia bastard too!" Zexion smirked pointing at the seat Demyx was moved from.

"Sit, we'll plan." He stated, Axel sat down on the chair and smiled evilly at Zexion.

"You always make such good schemes, what do you have planned?" He said, looking at Zexion who in turn, smirked slyly.

"How about, when they're both home together, probably drunken, we go to the house, and when they don't expect it, knock 'em out, and find two big gay men to rape them when they're knocked out! See if they like being ganged up on when they're asleep!" Zexion was talking sourly, and Axel looked taken aback.

"Zex. You are too great... Lets just beat the shit out of them?" He asked, Zexion shook his head quickly.

"No, no, no, no!" He said. "They deserve to die! They caused Demyx pain.. Harsh pain.. They deserve to be harshly treated..." Zexion trailed off, Axel was staring into his eyes concerned at his friend's sanity level.

"Zex... I'll get them back, I will I promise. They don't need to be raped to feel pain." He smirked, starting to flick his lighter open and closed. Zexion grinned, but yawned covering his mouth and resting his cheek on the table.

"Go crawl in bed with Demyx." He said, and stood up, pocketing his lighter, and putting his shoes on. "Give me the address of their house." He said, putting a piece of paper on the table in front of Zexion's slumping form.

He took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled the address Demyx used to live at on it in neat calligraphy writing. "Here.." he mumbled sliding the paper to Axel who folded it and smirked. "Zex, get some sleep." Zexion nodded and stood, but stumbled, Axel caught him and sighed lifting him off his feet and carrying him into the bedroom, setting him down on the bed next to the snoring Demyx and smiled. "So cute together... bye Zex." he said before walking out the door to the car.

Sticking the keys in the ignition he started the car making sure to carefully back out into the road, not to hit the tree that took out the tail lights. 'They_ hurt Demyx, and they made Zexion worry. They will pay!'_ he said in his mind, as he drove off 'O.K. let's see." he mumbled taking out the piece of paper he got from Zexion and shaking it open glancing at it "Sunlight road?... Oh!" Axel smirked and turned onto the dark road nobody walks on. "Oh yea.. Sunny alright...O.K... They live in the house with the flowers? What.. oh... haha." he dropped the note, stopping in front of a white house, with roses and carnations neatly planted in a garden.

"Wow. Flamboyant much?" He got out of the car turning it off, and slammed the door loudly, taking long strides up to the door and knocked on it loudly.

He heard shuffling and the door opened, showing a fruity, tall, pink haired man, he scowled and in a deep voice said "What do you want spiky?" Axel glared and kicked open the screen door blocking them. "I'm gonna kick your ass Marluxia!" He yelled.

Marluxia took a few steps back, staring at Axel with shock. "W-..What?" He stuttered. "What did I do?" Axel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him forward, staring him in the eyes. "You hurt Demyx, and you cause Zexion distress and worry, and now _I'm _going to kick your ass!!!!" At this he let go of Marluxia's collar punching him square in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

He heard more footsteps and a tall man with blond short hair and a beard came running down the hall, shuffling cards in his hand. "Axel! What are you doing!" he yelled. Axel growled, grabbing him by the arm.

"Luxord, tell me this, why are you such an ignorant ass hole? _WHY_do you have to get off by raping your own roommate." Axel pointed to Marluxia, passed out on the floor, blood protruding from his nose and three of his teeth hanging from his mouth. Luxord stared in shock. "It's your turn Luxy." He stated, before taking his bloody fist back and punching him right on the mouth with all his might, making him fly down the hallway, dropping the cards he was holding.

Luxord sat up holding his mouth and groaning in pain, spitting out teeth and blood. "A-..Axel.. You..." He trailed off as Axel strode towards him lifting him up roughly and punching him again, harder, making him hit the wall with a loud thump, making a small hole with his head, and lying on the floor motionless.

Axel stared at him, smiling evilly, before turning on his heel. "You_DON'T_ mess with my friends or you mess with me you perverted bastard." he said quietly, before running out of the house and into the car.

He started the car again and drove off in silence. Once he returned home, he got out and went inside, sighing tiredly, washing the dried blood off his hands in the sink. He turned, to find Demyx sitting there quietly staring at him with wide eyes. "A-..Axel... What did you do?" Axel was rooted to the spot, staring at his now clean hands and turned around giving Demyx a genuine smile.

"Don't worry about it, just go back to bed. I'm sure Zex misses ya'." His smile worked, as Demyx got up and nodded walking back to the bedroom. "O.K.. Goodnight Axel." He mumbled, closing the door behind him.

Axel smile faded the second Demyx closed the door and he leaned against the counter looking at the floor. "Just like last time..." He mumbled, before going into the bathroom for a shower. Demyx found his way into bed, the room pitch black, and Zexion stirred opening his eyes, rubbing at them.

"D-Demyx?" He said quietly. He felt Demyx jump a little before looking at what he thought was Zexion's outline.

"Yea?" Demyx was staring at the moon reflecting off his new friend's silvery blue hair and smiled a little.

"Why do you like the rain?" Zexion asked, '_He's so random...' _ Demyx though before staring out at the somewhat lightened outside.

"I don't know... I just feel at ease... Like nothing can go wrong when I'm standing there. The rain just massages my mind into a state of relaxation... It makes me forget how bad my life is and it gives me hope, something good will come out of waiting." At this he smiled reaching for Zexion's hand, he found it, and felt Zexion jump slightly, but close his fingers around Demyx's hand. "And I found it... Thank-you Zexion.." Zexion smiled and closed his eyes.

"You're welcome Demyx.." He looked at the light coming out from underneath the door of the shower. "Hey.. Is Axel back?"

Demyx tightened his hand and nodded. "Y-Yea... He wont tell me what happened..." Zexion smiled closing his eyes again drifting off back to sleep.

"I'll get it out of him tomorrow.. You know.. .Axel doesn't have the greatest past... Maybe you two could talk.. Have a bond. that's probably why he was so upset when he found out what happened." Demyx snapped his eyes open sitting up.

"You told him?" Zexion opened an eyes and nodded. "Yea.. Don't worry Demyx he wont tell anyone. You can trust Axel." Demyx nodded and laid back down closing his eyes, snuggling into Zexion.

"O.K... Goodnight Zexy..." Zexion smiled, still holding onto Demyx's hand.

"Goodnight Demyx." He waited a few minutes, until he felt Demyx's hand loosen and a little snore escape his mouth before turning to the shower door.

"You can come out Axel... He's asleep." He smirked when he heard the door open and light flooded the room, but it was extinguished almost immediately as Axel got into bed silently.

"What did you do?" Zexion asked simply, he heard a shuffle and a sigh as Axel laid down to rest.

"I beat them to a pulp... Marluxia, it only took a punch to knock out, and Luxord I had to throw him into a wall twice and punch him in the mouth twice to get him out... Lost a lot of teeth from the both of them. I hope they get amnesia.." he said bitterly.

Zexion chuckled a little, resting his chin on the top of Demyx's ruffled hair and closed his eyes. "Get some rest Axel.. And.. Thank-you. For being so concerned.."

Axel smiled closing his eyes and drifting off. "You're welcome.."

And both of them fell asleep, Axel's snores soon filling up the room.

The clock read 2:27 A.M.


	4. The Big Move

Okay so this has taken me a LONG time to plan out xD I've been trying to make this chapter planned out right because my other story was a spur of the moment and it ended kinda off. xP So, this story will be planned! HUZZAH:D

_BEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Demyx sat straight up rubbing at his eyes. He looked around, quickly finding the source of the noise and smashed a hand down on the alarm clock.'_wait a sec... this is.. Zexion's and Axel's room..'_ he then remembered he was staying there with Zexion and Axel. He gasped, jumping a couple inches away from the sleeping body that was Zexion, curled up against Demyx. He stared at Zexion for a couple minutes then poked at his forehead a few times. "Z-Zexion it's morning." he whispered.

Zexion turned over to face the wall, pulling his legs up to his stomach and grumbling. Demyx dared a glance at Axel. Axel was sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly. Demyx giggled slightly, but turned to face Zexion shaking his shoulder slightly. "Wake up Zexyyy."he said louder.

Zexion's bright blue eyes opened, white rimming the black pupils, dazed and dialating to adjust. He groaned turning over on his back. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out but a low pitched sat up giving a big stretch, making Demyx's eye twitch when he heard several snaps and pops from the skinny mans back. "M-Morning Dem..." His voice was hoarse and cracky from the short amount of sleep he had got.

"Morning Zexy!" Demyx said brightly, making Zexion smile in amusement. He glanced at Axel and smirked mischeiviously, climbing over Demyx's legs, making him blush pink.

Demyx stared at Zexion as he tip-toed across the room over to the innocently sleeping Axel. He put a hand on the shades and poked Axel on the head making him groan and turn over. "Axel get up!" Zexion yelled shaking his shoulder roughly.

He yanked the shades up letting sunlight pour into the room, giving an angelic glow to Demyx's hair. Axel whined and buried his face in the blankets, which Zexion pulled away seconds later. "Hey I wake you up now so you wont whine later!" Zexion said, pulling at Axel's wrist.

Axel sat up an sighed rubbing his eyes. He glanced at Demyx and smiled a little, "M-Morning.." Demyx said shyly, looking at the blankets.

"Good morning Demyx." Axel said groggily sliding off the bed and to the bathroom. He looked around for Zexion, and he was already staring into his green eyes. Demyx blushed a little looking down.

Zexion smiled slightly. "What do you want for breakfast?" Demyx looked up rubbing the back of his head in thought. "Err... Toast would be fine." He nodded a little and Zexion grinned showing off his pearly white and straightened teeth, making Demyx stare for a couple seconds. "O.K. toast it is!" He walked off to the kitchen to make toast and a bagel.

Demyx looked around at the room, it was neat and tidy on one side and then exploded on the other. There was a large bookcase stuffed full with large books and a few puzzles. The bureau was neat and labeled. On Axel's side all the drawers were open and clothes were tucked over the top of it. He laughed to himself. '_Zexion and Axel are like total opposites... Axel is messy and looks dangerous. Zexion is cute looking and tidy. I wonder how they get along to well..' _The shower started in the bathroom and Demyx snapped out of his thoughts. Zexion's head poked into the room. "Your toast is ready!" He said, and Demyx stood, giving a big stretch and walked into the kitchen.

He sat at the table as Zexion set a plate of toast in front of him. It was made perfect, not burned, not underdone. He set butter and jam next to the plate and smiled. "There ya' go!" he said brightly. Demyx looked into Zexion's eyes momentarily. Zexion's smile faded "Am I being a little _too_ happy today?" Demyx laughed and shook his head.

"You can never be too happy! Just, _you're _being happy. And you're usually like... shy. And silent. But I like you like this more! Cause we can talk. Without awkward silences!" He said quickly, blushing a little.

Zexion smiled amusedly "Demyx, sometime's you're just too cute." Demyx blushed and looked down grabbing the butter knife.

"T-Thanks.." He started putting butter on the toast.

Zexion smiled and turned grabbing the plain bagel from the toaster, pulling it in two halves and putting cream cheese on both sides, only eating one half. Demyx finished his toast and looked up at Zexion who was already watching him. He smiled a little looking down with his eyes. The bathroom door opened and Axel walked out, wearing tight blue pants and a black t-shirt, carrying his painting smock. "G'morning everyone!" He said grabbing the bagel half off the counter and taking a bite.

Demyx raised an eyebrow looking at Zexion who shrugged. "You're in a good mood..." Zexion said, turning to return the cream cheese to the refrigerator.

"Well yea! I get to see Roxy again." Demyx glanced up at Axel who was chewing on half the bagel, shoving the rest of it in his mouth. "You mean the young one that you've been obsessing about for months?" Zexion stated simply, and smirked seeing Axel twitch.

"H-He isn't _that_ young... He's legal at least! 16!" Axel said. Zexion laughed, turning to face the red-head.

"Yea, and you're 26." He smiled seeing Axel blush and look away.

"W-Well you're a lot younger than Demyx!" He accused, making Demyx blush dark red and look at his hands in his lap. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Demyx aren't having sex in storage closets, let alone dating." He said, a smirk reaching his handsome features.

Axel sat down in defeat looking at the tiled floor grudingly. "Fine! You win this time Zexy! How old are you anyway Demyx? 20?"

"24. Is that bad?"

Axel cackled, "All in good time."

"What?" Demyx squinted his eyes in thought trying to decipher Axel's words.

Zexion looked at the floor in thought. '_So we're only 6 years apart... That's.. Wait, that's bad. That's pedophile criteria... Damnit... I know he doesn't like me that way... Why am I all of a sudden realizing this? I've been checking him out all day. Axel's never going to let this go.' "_Zexion?" Zexion's head snapped up to Demyx, who was staring at him worridly. Axel was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Jeeze... You better not space out like that in the car. We gotta leave soon it's almost 9:40." Axel said, with his eyebrows raised.

Zexion laughed a little rubbing the back of his head. "O-O.K. I got work at 11 so.." he turned to Demyx. "You don't mind staying with Axel again do you?"

Demyx's eyes widened and he nodded. "Y-Yes I don't like the people in that class Selphie scares me!" Axel laughed.

"I wont let them sit near you anymore I promise." Axel said smiling softly.

Demyx nodded and smiled. "O.K.! Thanks Axel."

Zexion smiled and put his coat on giving a sweatshirt to Demyx. "Well, let's get going!" Axel ran out the door to the car before he could finish.

Demyx smiled standing up and putting the sweatshirt over his head, and heading to the car with Zexion. Once in the car Demyx turned to Axel. "Err... Axel? Do you think.. We could go get all my stuff after your classes?" Axel glanced at Demyx and nodded.

"Yea my classes get out at 3 so we can head over there after I get out." Axel said, glancing sideways at the passing scenery from the window.

"O.K. thanks!" Demyx said smiling widely, making Zexion smirk, keeping his eyes on the road, glancing at Demyx from the rear view mirror.

They drove to the studio in silence, Axel and Demyx got out and waved to Zexion who smiled widely waving in return. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove home in a dead silence. '_Damn... It's so quiet without Demyx here...' _he sighed walking into the house slowly dragging his feet across the cold dirt. He got in the house kicking off his shoes and went to take a shower. He showered in silence, sinking into his own thoughts. '_I-if I really do like Demyx... I wonder if he likes me also... He's cute, funny, kinda spacey but fun to be around. And I never feel odd doing stuff with him... I guess I do have a slight crush on him... This is so weird, he makes me flutter when I think about him...'_ Zexion washed the conditioner out of his hair and got out, wrapping a towel around his body and sighed again, brushing out his wet hair, and scrubbing the water out with a towel. He stood looking at himself brush his teeth in the mirror in silence. '_Now I know how boring life was before Demyx came here.'_ he thought, rinsing and spitting. He got dressed in his black business suit in more dead silence, lacing up his shiny shoes. As he got out of the bathroom brushing his teeth quickly, he slipped his coat on, combing his knotted hair out and putting a hair clip to hold his bangs back. His eye twitched slightly '_Why do I have to wear this thing...' _he recalled the day Vexen gave him the shiny black hair clip.

_FLASHBACK MODE :D!_

_"Zexion! Get over here!" Vexen's snooty voice rang out into the silent cubicles of working desks. _

_Zexion walked over to the boss' office silently looking at the floor as he went. It had been two weeks since Zexion got accepted as Vexen's assistant, and Vexen had been hard on him since day 1. He opened the door and went in. Vexen had his back turned to him, but when he turned around Zexion winced. He had a package of hair clips in his hands. "Zexion. Your hair makes me look like I hired some punkass kid. You need to put it in these every day or you're fired!" He said sternly, handing Zexion the hair clips. _

_Zexion stared at them in agony, the only colors that looked slightly normal were the black ones. The others were pink, blue, and green. "Yes sir..." Zexion mumbled, turning to leave. _

_Vexen watched him leave and smiled amusingly as the door was shut rather forcefully. And from that day on, Zexion wore a black hair clip to keep his bangs back._

_END FLASHBACK MODE :D!_

Zexion stepped outside into the crisp Autumn air, taking in a deep breath. '_It always smells to nice in Fall.._' He got in his car and drove off to the company's huge building. On the way there he passed the studio, glancing into the big transparent windows. He spotted Demyx easily, painting in the very front near Axel, painting happily. Zexion couldn't see what but he'd love it even if it were parked his car in the first free space he saw in the crowded parking locked his car trudging to the large doors.

Skip forward 3 hours. D: (Too lazy to go into detail about Zexy's boring work)

Zexion groaned putting his head down on the desk. Vexen had given him two folders stuffed full of his work. '_How does he make all this stuff in one day... He must be a busy man...'_before he knew it his eyes were flickering shut and he fell asleep.

But not for long. "Zexion! Get up now!" Vexens voice rang in his ears, and he sat up straight yelping slightly.

"Y-Yes sir?" He stuttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I catch you sleeping on the job again and you're fired!" He said, grabbing the sorted folders off Zexion's desk and storming off. '_Stupid punk... I don't see why he cant just get sleep at home like the rest of us. Something must be wrong or whatever... Oh well, it's not my job to bugger into the kids life. He is my youngest worker after all... Almost as smart as I also... I've never really met anyone like him, I guess that is why he is my assistant.' _Vexen walked into his office sticking the folders in a filing cabinet and sat at his desk.

Zexion glanced at the clock. '_Work let out... 10 minutes ago... I guess I can leave.'_ He stood up grabbing his brief case and stretched, heading towards the had his hand on the handle starting to open it when Vexen stopped him. "Zexion. Come over here for a minute." Zexion inwardly groaned.

"What is it sir?" He asked, glancing at the clock again. Vexen looked uneasily into Zexion's blue eyes.

"Err. Well.. I was wondering if everything was going good with you. I mean.. you seem to be falling asleep in work a lot, have you been getting enough sleep?" Zexion's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh.. Well no, see I have a new roommate who I've been trying to help out a lot, straightening out his life. And I stay up because he cries a lot, and so yea.. I kinda like him... A lot.." Zexion mumbled the last words and looked away.

Vexen had an eyebrow raised but he smiled a little, making Zexion scared. '_He's got a scary smile...'_ He thought. "Well alright Zexion. But, promise me to sleep more. I cant let the most intelligent worker I have drop out of his duties!" He said, putting a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Yes sir.. And.. thank-you for your concern. See you Thursday." He said, turning to leave quickly.

'_God hat was creepy... Vexen should never smile like that again or I'll be scarred for the rest of my life.' _Zexion thought as he got in his car and drove off to the studio. '_But, I get to see Demyx today. And I have no work tomorrow!'_ Zexion smiled happily, pulling into the studio's parking lot and getting out. He walked into the studio to find Demyx still working hard on his masterpiece, and Axel with Roxas up by the front, talking rather closely. He scanned the room, finding Selphie and Kairi, Kairi was staring at him gleefully, but Zexion rolled his eyes going over to Demyx's easel. "Whatcha' drawing?" He asked,Demyx jumped, obviously not noticing he was there and looked up at him smiling widely. "Zexion! I missed you!" He said standing up and giving Zexion a big hug.

Zexion blushed a tiny bit but smiled hugging him back, half the class went 'awwwwwww' Demyx jumped off Zexion sitting down on his chair quickly. Zexion laughed, looking over at the easel, his eyes widening in surprise. "W-Wow Demyx..." Zexion said under his breath.

Demyx had drawn a simple flower, very detailed though and amazingly shaped, it looked like Zexion could reach out and pick it right from the perfect grass Demyx had drawn. From that flower burst a million different shades of color into the midnight sky littered with shining stars. Zexion was staring at the painting, Demyx was blushing looking down at his knees. "Is it bad?..." Zexion's head snapped from the painting to Demyx's face.

"No! It's amazing Dem I didn't know you could paint like this!" The whole class had turned their heads slightly towards them, as if questioning the quiet man's sanity for yelling out.

"Thank-you Zexy!" Demyx squealed, Kairi sat up from her easel glaring at Demyx. "If I cant call you Zexy why can he!" She yelled pointing a finger at Demyx.

Zexion shrugged and straightened up, putting a hand on Demyx's shoulder. Demyx stood grabbing his painting off the easel. Kairi was left standing and glaring at Demyx as he walked to the front."Axeeelllll." Zexion said boredly, Axel looked up from his cooing position with Roxas and smiled. "Yeeeeeesssss?" He said smiling widely.

"Time to leave." He said, "You can hang out with Roxas after we get Demyx's things from Marluxia and Luxord." After he said that grumbles of obsanities came from the classes mouths at the name Luxord, making Axel laugh ing amusement.

"Still remember our little friend eh? Well he ain't coming back any time soon promise." Axel turned to Zexion and nodded turning back to Roxas and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "See ya later Roxy, love you." Axel then ran outside into the car, leaving a confused Zexion and Demyx.

"Where does he get all this energy from..." Zexion wondered out loud, grabbing Demyx's hand and leading him out to the car.

He turned back to the class "Err... Class dismissed I suppose since your teacher is am imbecile." a few kids in the class stood up immediately and started putting their easel's away, and Kairi stood striding over to Zexion.

'_Ergh cant she just leave me alone!'_ He thought as she came up to Zexion with puppy dog eyes. "Zexion why is Demyx living with you? You aren't a couple are you?" She asked, Zexion feeling a throb in his forehead.

"Kairi, leave me alone okay? I don't like you, and I never will, I like guys, not girls. And your type of girl is the same reason I'm gay! You're annoying, and loud, and obnoxious and clingy! So leave me alone!" He yelled into her face, grabbing a surprised Demyx by the hand and leaving the studio with a fast pace, Demyx running to not be dragged by the short but strong Zexion.

"Zexy that was kinda mean." Demyx said quietly, stopping before he got in the car.

Zexion looked up and shrugged looking back at the steering wheel. "I'm not a very nice person to girls like her. Sorry." He said quietly, starting the car as Demyx climbed in the backseat. "Oh. It's okay." Demyx said happily, setting his painting down in the seat beside him as Zexion pulled out of the driveway.

"O.K. so how about we just stop by your old house and get all the things that are yours?" Axel said, in a menicing voice, probably wanting another go at Luxord.

Demyx nodded and smiled widely. "Alright! We can go right now!" He said, almost a bounce in his voice as Zexion took the left onto that creepy road no one walks on.

He pulled into Marluxia and Luxord's driveway, the car wasn't there so they must have been out somewhere. "Alright let's just go in, get all the stuff, and leave. And don't ruin any of their property or they could sue us..." Zexion said, mostly to Axel. Axel looked sad, but got out of the car with Demyx and walked inside.

Demyx put a hand over his mouth, seeing the blood splatter on the carpet from the fight with Axel, and looked around. The furniture was fixed to stand upright and everything was clean, but the blood stains were sunk deep into the white carpet. "Oh I bet that's driving Marluxia mad." Demyx said amusedly.

Axel was already going down the hallway. "O.K. so which room is yours?" He asked, opening doors, finding a bedroom with two beds, and a bathroom in another door.

"It's the last door on your right." Demyx said, picking up books from the shelf that were his. Zexion stopping in the doorway looking around curiously. He walked into the kitchen watching Demyx's finger wander over the spine on the books and pick one out that was his.

"Demyx do you need any help from me?" Zexion asked, Demyx was still picking off books, already having 7 or 8 in his hands.

Demyx nodded and held out his hands with the books in them. "Could you carry these to the car please?" He said, as Zexion stepped forward, the lightweight skinny music books being dropped in his arms.

He walked out to the car, putting them in the backseat, and when he walked inside, Axel was carrying Demyx's sitar. "Was this the thing you wanted to see?" He asked uncertainly.

Demyx's eyes lit up and he rushed forward grabbing the blue sitar from Axel's grasp. "Oh I missed you so much!" He said, hugging the sitar to his chest and snuggling with it. Zexion laughed as Axel quirked an eyebrow.

"O.K., so go get her stand and we can set her right in the car!" Demyx said happily as Axel went to get the stand. "So you play the sitar?" Zexion asked.

Demyx nodded happily. "She's like my baby! I spent hundreds of dollars getting her. And repairing her when I said no to Marluxia and Luxord. They used to break the fretboard right off and I'd have to bring it in for repair..." Demyx sighed remembering his abusive days, shuddering slightly.

But Axel came back with his stand, and his eyes lit up again, taking the stand and running out to the car. Zexion laughed, as Axel, once again, raised his eyebrow. When he returned, he went off to his room. "I'll go pack up my clothes and stuff in some boxes. Zexion just pick off all the music books from the shelf and bring them to the car. And Axel, I need your help carrying boxes." Demyx instructed as Zexion turned to the floor to ceiling bookshelf. '_I'm gonna need a chair...'_ he thought, grabbing the footstool, and setting it down on the floor.

He stepped up on the footstool, to reach the top of the shelf, grabbing any music related books. Demyx had a lot of them, before he even got to the second shelf, he already had 6 books in his arms. Time passed, Axel walking back and forth with boxes, setting them in the trunk. Once Zexion got all the books he could carry, he carefully stepped off the stool, going out to the car with 28 books in his arms. He set them beside Demyx's sitar, and returned to the footstool, starting to grab more music books off the the shelves. After some more time, Axel and Demyx came out, Zexion was 3 shelves from the floor, a lot of books just sitting in neat stacks around him. Demyx laughed and Zexion looked up from the shelves. "Who liked to read a lot of great books in this house?" He asked, Demyx shrugged picking up a stack of books.

"Probably Luxord since Marluxia couldn't spare a braincell to a chicken without dying. The man only knows how to eat, breathe, sleep, and rape people." Demyx said harshly. Zexion flinched grabbing up a second pile with Axel grabbing the last two.

"O.K. so we're done?" Axel asked, setting the last two stacks of books in the nodded then turned to the house.

"Oh I forgot something." He said, running back into the house. He rain down the hallway into a different room, and grabbed three more large photo albums and another guitar case from a small little room just for him.

He came running back, and Axel raised both eyebrows "You have another guitar?" He asked surprised.

"No this one's my mom's..." Demyx said, smiling at the dark green leather case.

"And my photo albums, I dunno why I want them, but even if my family was somewhat kooky I miss them.." Zexion was watching Demyx run his fingers over the albums.

"What happened to your family?..." Zexion asked, and Demyx smiled a little looking out the window to the old house he used to live in.

"They all died... Thanksgiving day.. My mom was making turkey and my two older brothers were arguing, as usual. I sat quietly, because they didn't really appreciate me all too much. But when they left the room to go argue some more.. The turkey caught fire in the oven. I yelled at them to get out, I even tried dragging them to get out.. But it was too late.. And I just ran out to save myself, I left the door open, but they didn't notice... They were all just stupid... And the fire caught the gas tank.. and the house blew up.. I called the police and fire department but I was just two seconds too late." Demyx was crying, but didn't falter his voice at all.

Zexion looked grim and turned in his seat, Axel looked down at the feet mats on the floor sadly. "I'm sorry Demyx.." He said quietly, Demyx nodded smiling a little.

"It's alright.. It happened a long time ago. I'm fine now.." Demyx smiled as Zexion drove off back home.

"Well Demyx, you can stay with us as long as you want to!" Axel said happily.

Zexion smiled, watching Demyx grin brightly in the rear-view mirror. "Heck, you can stay forever if you wanna!" Demyx blushed at that looking down shyly.

"I dunno about forever Axel, I don't want to be a burden too bad." Demyx said as Zexion pulled the car into the driveway.

"Oh pish posh!" Axel said opening the door to the car and getting out as Zexion popped open the trunk.[A/N: LOL :D Pish posh deary.

"Yea seriously Demyx. You can stay as long as you need to, maybe even longer." Zexion said, smiling at the thought of Demyx practically living with him for a few months.

"Okayy.. Thanks guys! Now, let's get all this stuff inside." Demyx said, grabbing a box from the trunk.

"Right-O!" Axel said, grabbing a box following Demyx, Zexion ran to get the door for them.

'_This is going to be great.. Living with Axel and Zexion for as long as I want. Hell, maybe I can get together with Zexion when he realizes he's the most adorable thing on the planet and asks me maybe I should. Heh oh well.'_ Demyx set down the box and ran out to get another one.

'_This kid seems totally awesome. Maybe he can do Zexion some good with his repetitive boring life. Haha, that'd be cool. But Demyx is pretty cute, not as cute and molestable as Roxas but totally cute.'_ Axel giggled a little setting down the many music books onto the table.

'_I cant believe Demyx will be staying this long I'm so happy! And until we find a place for him to sleep he'll be sleeping in my bed! I also think Demyx could maybe soften me up, I'm a little too mean to people sometimes I suppose..'_ Zexion smiled inwardly at himself, while keeping the door open to the two men rushing back and forth with boxes and books and suit cases. '_This will be the most exciting month of my life I do believe. _


	5. Situations and Suspicions

Yea so this took me a long time to update sorry. xP My stupid procrastination sucks and I wish I could have finished this sooner. xD

:3 Enjoy :D EDIT: OMG BRAIN LAG MAJOR! D: This took forever.

Yea I dun own anything. ;D

* * *

Demyx was officially moved into Zexion's house. His clothes were tucked in with Zexion's he had his sitar, his music, his books. Everything was just perfect, except for Zexion leaving everyday for work. Kairi was driving him nuts! Every time Zexion dropped Demyx and Axel off at the studio, Kairi would give him that glance. The glance that is just barely enough to make you want to strangle the bitch! And Selphie wasn't adding to the situation. When Zexion came one day, he saw Demyx sitting in the far off corner talking quietly with another person he met, Vince. And Selphie was lurking closely, eavesdropping on the conversation. Zexion could tell he hated it there and really badly wanted to stay home with him. But the idiots working for Vexen would leave him in a very bad situation.

They sat at the table eating dinner, Demyx was looking fidgety and Axel was spaced out. Zexion sat staring at Demyx who kept glancing out into the living room where his sitar sat on the stand. A look of longing on his face. Zexion smiled to himself taking a small bite of his spaghetti, once he finished chewing he smiled openly. "Hey Demyx." He said, the sudden noise made Axel jump and glance at the source of sound, and Demyx snapped his head in Zexion's direction. "Yes Zexy?" He said, taking a bite of spaghetti and getting some sauce smeared around his mouth.

Zexion smiled again handing him a napkin. "Would you like to play Axel and I a song after dinner?" Demyx grinned widely showing his pearly smile. "Of course!!" He took the napkin wiping around his mouth and took another large bite.

Axel's plate was left untouched, but he was twirling it around his fork. "Ax? You okay you look kinda out of it?" Zexion said, as Axel looked up at him and took a bite of spaghetti.

"Nah.. Just kinda worried about Roxas. See when I got to the studio this morning he looked kinda sad.. And I didn't really want to ask what was wrong because when I do he tells me everything is alright but his eyes look so sad." Axel sighed, chewing on his dinner slowly.

Demyx just stared at him then smiled. "Well.. Ya know my mom used to say, if you cant talk about things in a relationship it isn't a stable relationship. Couples should be able to talk about anything with each other and accept it." Axel looked up at Demyx who was still smiling faintly. And he laughed just slightly.

"Thanks Demyx.. I'll tell him that tomorrow." He smiled as Demyx's smile turned to a grin and he turned back to gulp down his spaghetti and wipe at his face with his sleeve. "All done! I'll go tune my sitar now!" He jumped up walking into the living room as Zexion smiled faintly, taking a bite of spaghetti.

Axel glanced at Zexion who smiled in return making Axel smile. "You know Zex.. He's wicked cute.. And you would look pretty good as a couple." Zexion coughed on his food and shook his head a little.

"Axel. I like him a lot but I think I should wait for him to like me back before I start flirting with him." he said quietly scratching the back of his head. Axel snorted taking a big bite of spaghetti.

"Whatever dude." They sat in silence listening to the adjusting of cords and a few 'hmmm's and oh's!' from Demyx as he figured out the perfect setting for his strings.

Zexion stood stretching his arms out and grabbed his plate, Axel following at his heels. He gave a little smirk before emptying his half eaten plate and setting it in the sink. Zexion rolled his eyes setting his plate on the counter. "Zexion c'mon I wanna play a song for you!" Demyx called from the living room.

Zexion turned, and saw Demyx sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, sitar in hand. Axel leaning back on the couch with a foot crossed over his knee. He smiled softly and walked into the living room and taking a seat on the floor next to Demyx, leaning against the couch and pulling his legs to his chest. "Alright. I'm listening."

Demyx smiled cutely, and took out his pick. "This is a song I made up one day, and it kinda turned into one of my favorite things to play on my sitar.. Alright." He mumbled the counting to himself.

His long fingers struck the pick on the top string, the note started off clear, and then followed by a few others. The notes fit right into each other perfectly. The melody was calming and made Zexion close his eyes and imagine the sea. The song was like the sea in a way... first, the gentle swishes of wind, and then the long drawling calls of seagulls, and the rush of waves, then the sweet sound of release, when they roll back into the sea. The song was like the ocean, Zexion imagined it perfectly as the song went through. Demyx's fingers were flying gracefully down the cords, making Zexion think of a sailboat, rocking back and forth in the waves. As the song slowed to a soft melody. Zexion thought of two lovers on a blanket, staring up at a starry night. Body heat keeping them warm, then the image got clear and the two shadows were replaced by Demyx and him. Zexion opened his eyes a blush forming on his cheeks as the song quickened, like a racing heartbeat. The two leaned into each other, and kissed, the song ended with a single, long, soft note, and was cut off. Zexion was staring at Demyx, the blush on his cheeks still and Demyx smiled a little looking down at his sitar as Axel started clapping making Zexion jump, and start clapping also. "Demyx, that was amazing!!!!!" He said and scooted forward to go to Demyx, who was blushing now.

"Thanks Zexy." He said quietly as Zexion poked at his sitar.

"So.. Do you think maybe you could teach me how to play this thing?" He said, looking up at Demyx's face still smiling in amazement.

Demyx laughed, setting his sitar down on the carpeted floor, giving a shrug. "Depends on how easy you learn. I'm not a very good teacher."

Axel stood up, heaving a loud sigh and a stretch. "Truly amazing Demyx. I need some sleep now though.." He started walking off to the bathroom, his feet sliding on the floor lazily.

"Alright goodnight Axel!" Demyx yelled after him. Zexion smiled widely looking down at the floor. _'He's so cute..'_ he thought, then shook his head quickly as a pair of eyes set themselves on his face.

Demyx was watching Zexion the whole time he was playing. How his face was relaxed then as the song sped up in a soft way, the blush rose to his face violently, making him smirk, how the song reminded them of the same thing._'Sometimes I wish I knew what he was thinking about.. Maybe if he has a crush on me too. Maybe I can experiment this week..' _Demyx thought to himself as Zexion looked up into Demyx's dazed eyes.

"Do you want to go to bed also? Or stay up and talk?" He asked Demyx quickly, rubbing at his heated cheeks.

Demyx smiled a little and nodded. "Let's talk some more! You don't have work tomorrow do you?" Zexion looked up at the ceiling in thought, receiving a stifled giggle from Demyx.

"Err. No. I don't work till Thursday. So yea, we can talk some more." _'Oh god why is he laughing at me?'_ he thought to himself as Demyx lifted his head, his lips twitching up in restraining smile.

"Excellent. Alright. So.. What do you want to talk about?" Demyx said, laying back on the floor, and resting his hands on his stomach. He pretended to have his eyes closed but was peeking through his lashes, as Zexions cheeks flushed deeper.

"I dunno.. How do you feel about moving in? Are you comfortable living here?" He asked, putting a hand on his cheek, and staring at his closed eyelids.

Demyx's mouth curved up in a bubbly smile. "I love it here so much! You and Axel have been wicked kind to me.. Especially you Zexion.. If you hadn't of found me.. I'd still be living with Marluxia and Luxord and being the victim of some lame molestation act." Demyx said, and he opened his eyes, making contact with a blushing Zexion who smiled back in return.

"Soo. Thanks Zexion.." Demyx mumbled shyly, earning a grin from Zexion.

"No problem Demyx. I couldn't leave someone like you to those idiots anyway." Demyx opened his eyes and sat up, looking slightly confused.

"Someone like me? What am I like?" Zexion look flustered, but he looked down, swiping the hair that had gathered in front of his face behind his ear.

_'Ha, I got him. Maybe he'll confess... If he does like me.'_ Demyx thought, staring curiously into Zexions averted eyes. "I-I mean.. Someone like you as in, innocent and.. cute. I mean, you are cute.. Very cute-and I couldn't leave you there, yelling at those two. I know Marluxia, he'd pummel you." Zexion stuttered out, quickly.

Demyx smiled softly, scooting closer to Zexion, and wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck. "Thanks.. A lot.." Zexion sat frozen, and with slightly shaky fingers, he embraced Demyx back.

They sat like that for 5 minutes, thoughts racing through Zexions head _'Oh god what should I do? Should I kiss him? Oh god no don't do that Zexion you dumb ass! Just hug him!'_ His mind argued with instinct as his hands stayed limp around Demyx's shoulders. Demyx was smiling triumphantly at Zexion's reaction. _'He's nervous and everything! Blushing, shaking fingers, stuttering. I really think he likes me. Maybe I should kiss him on the cheek or something. Uhh maybe I should let go we've been hugging for a long time.'_ Demyx slowly started pulling back, and Zexions fingers unlocked from a nervous state and he quickly pulled back clearing his throat. "Um.. So.. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" He asked nervously as Demyx smiled still, but looked around in thought. "Hmm.. Nope, but it's way to early to go to bed! Let's watch a movie!" He sat up at crawled up onto the couch, and Zexion smiled standing up to go look at the movie rack.

"Well.. What kind of movies do you like?" Demyx thought for a moment then crawled off the couch onto the floor and over to the movie rack where he sat on his knees looking through them.

"Hmmm... I wanna watch... a Disney movie!!!" He said loudly, but Zexion clamped a hand over his mouth making a 'shhhh' noise.

"Demyx, Axel is sleeping. We need to stay very quiet or he'll be grouchy in the morning." Demyx giggled underneath Zexions hand and nodded.

Zexion smiled letting go of Demyx's mouth. "Okay. I have a bunch of Disney movies so which one?" Demyx looked down at the movies pondering quietly then pulled out 'The Little Mermaid.' Zexions eye twitched a little but he smiled taking the case from Demyx.

"Alright, haven't seen this in 10 years." He laughed to himself at Demyx's surprised face. "I watch it all the time!!!" He said loudly again making Zexion put a finger to his lips and go 'shhh!'

Demyx blinked, looking down at the finger on his mouth and smiled a little rubbing the back of his head. "S-Sorry Zexy..." He said quietly, and crawled back to the couch quickly.

Zexion put the video in the VCR and stood, turning the TV on and turning the volume down to 20, and pressing play. He grabbed the remote and went back to the couch to find Demyx laying down on his side, stomach facing the back of the couch. He sat on the couch poking at Demyx's arm. "Hey.. What's wrong?" Demyx shook his head and sat up rubbing at his eyes. "Sorry.. Everyone always says I'm too loud." Zexions eyes widened in surprise when he saw tears slipping down Demyx's cheeks quickly.

He leaned forward putting a hand gently on Demyx's cheek and wiped the tears away. "Demyx.. You're cute and funny when you're loud it's not a bad quality. Just, we don't want Axel to be a grouchy bastard in the morning alright?" he said softly, and Demyx nodded.

"Good.. Now stop crying, you cant cry during the funny parts can you?" Zexion smiled bringing Demyx into a quick hug before wiping the rest of the tears away.

"Alright. Thanks Zexy." Demyx whispered, sitting back against the couch, a soft smile playing at his lips.

The rest of the night consisted of giggles and smiles and frowns as the movie played through, when it ended Demyx was smiling happily, and Zexion was fast asleep. He glanced at Zexion, as he slid down to bump onto Demyx's shoulder. He turned the TV off holding, Zexions small frame close to him. _'He sure is cute when he sleeps..'_ Demyx slowly stroked Zexions hair and face as he slept. '_He has more of a beautiful face than a cute one.. Like a prince._' He smiled, and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep. He dreamed of Zexion, on a beautiful white horse with fancy 12th century clothes on, galloping down the hill to meet him on the beach, where they sat holding hands and watching the sunrise.


	6. Feelings

Oii.. .Sorry this is SUPER late. D: I wanted it done weeks ago. ... Uhhh. Yea. Enjoy. Sorry for the long wait. :( I had major writers block nothing could give me ideas D:

Axel slammed a fist on the wailing alarm clock, grumbling to himself as he sat up. He glanced around the room rubbing the sleep from his green eyes. He noticed Zexion's bed rid of both Zexion and Demyx. Getting out of bed, he rubbed at his head feeling the spiked, red, hair flattened to his head and ratted in knots. As he put a shirt over his head he looked around. '_Everything is so... quiet...' _ he thought, opening the door to the shared bedroom, and into the hallway. '_Empty.. Where are those two?'_ he walked to the end of the hallway, the silence was brutal. He needed noise, something to fill the empty silence in the house. He walked to the end of the hallway and into the kitchen, starting a bagel in the toaster. He sat at the table, staring at the cooking bagel, and the time where he set the toaster on fire came back to him.He had just moved in, he was almost 20, him and Zexion were at eachothers throats when he had first moved in.

_"Matsume why do you have to treat me like I'm four I'm an adult! And you're a stuck up prick who needs a life! We're the same age, and you don't even know me so stop being an ass hole!" 19 year old Axel yelled, to the 19 year old Zexion, who stood in front of him, his hair not quite as long and his face moer feminine, he had flashing in his eyes, loathing the red head standing in front of him. _

_"Well maybe if you weren't acting like an immature, messy, little punk I wouldn't have to treat you like one." His voice was unwavering, and calm, unlike his angered eyes. _

_"Whatever, just don't talk to me, I'll be out of this hellhole once I get enough money." He whispered, turning around to face the wall._

_Zexion stared at the back of his head. "Better than the other hellhole you were in right?" He said, in an almost cruel voice, and Axel turned to stare at him in anger._

_Then his eyes lowered, and his hand rose to touch his scarred eyebrow. "Y-..Yea..." He said, his voice was choked, and Zexion looked down at him, his anger faded into sympathy._

_"A-Axel.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-..." He cut off when Axel suddenly stood up, and ran for the door, tears leaking down his face. "Just leave me alone!!!!" He shouted, the door slamming with a loud bang, and the welcome sign fell from the door onto the sidewalk with a loud crash, as Axel's bare feet stomped over the glass, and he kept running._

_Zexion cleaned up the mess, packing a first-aid kit, and getting in his car, going to search for his roommate. He drove for a couple mminutes, before catching up with Axel, sitting in the empty ally-way, where Demyx would live in a couple years. Axel stared up at Zexion, who stood at his bleeding feet with a first-aid kit and a sympathetic smile on his face. He let Zexion clean out the glass, and put rubbing alcohol on his wounds, wrapping them in gauzes. He helped him in to the passangers seat in the car and drove off, back to his house. They became good friends after that, and now they're like brothers. The next morning, Axel got up, and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Zexion, he started the stove, and put in frozen sausage, but when the sausages finished, Axel was in the bathroom taking a shower, and the sausages burned. then caught fire. When Axel went into the kitchen he started a little fire on the stove, that moved to the toaster, he ran into Zexion's room, and shook him awake. He remembered Zexion's eyes widen, and they ran into the kitche together, putting the fire out with a glass of water. _

Axel nearly fell out of his chair when the bagel popped up from the toaster, the sound was loud when no one was awake but him. He pulled out the bagel and cut it in half, fetching the cream cheese from the kitchen, and spreading it on one half. Then he wandered out to the living room where his bagel was forgotten in his fingers, and his eyes widened at the sight he saw. Zexion was tangeled up in Demyx's arms and legs, his blue hair was a mess, and spread across the pillow they were laying on, Demyx's fingers were clenching Zexion to him tightly around his waist, and Zexion's face was snuggled into Demyx's chest. Axel stared for a couple minutes, then backed out of the room into the kitchen to sit at the table. '_Well. . . That was unexpected. . .' _He thought, setting the bagel at the table.

He looked around the room at all the pictures that he painted, and sighed, when he reached the one of Roxas. Looking back at his untouched bagel "Why cant I be like that with Roxas..." Axel whispered, picking up his bagel to take a bite.

Zexion's eyes flickered open, and he started to move, but was smashed back into something soft, which gave a protesting groan. His eyes moved up to Demyx's beautiful sleeping face, and Zexion's cheeks turned red, as he looked back down to Demyx's clothed chest '_Oh my god when did this happen... He's so warm.' _Zexion thought, freeing his hand from Demyx's hold. He sat up very slowly, Demyx's grip loosened on his waist, and he too opened his eyes.

His cheeks turned a red color, and he smiled a little, rubing his eyes, and yawning widely. "Good-morning Zexy.." His said, as Zexion looked down quickly, hiding his blush. He looked back up when Demyx gave a little laugh. "You're so cute sometimes." He said, crawling around Zexion to get off the couch.

Zexion's blush deepened, as he moved around to stand up, stretching his arms out, he and Demyx started to walk out to the living room but Axel walked into the room, smiling widely. "Sleep well? Zexion you looked awfully comfy this rmorning." He said, in a suggesting tone.

Demyx glanced at Zexion, scratching the back of his head, as Zexion walked past him, looking at his bare toes. "Shut up Axel." He said in a dangerous tone, that made Axel laugh amusedly, following Zexion out to the kitchen. "Only if you admit you like Demyx." He whispered, so Demyx couldn't hear.

Zexion picked up his mid-warm bagel and spreading cream cheese on it, as Axel started another bagel for Demyx, who was sitting at the table and looking down at the table shyly. Zexion glared in Axel's direction, and took a bite from his bagel, Axel looked at Zexion smiling mockingly. Zexion grabbed him by the collar of the shirt dragging him down the hallway, and into his bedroom. "Alright I like him!!!! So stop asking!" Zexion yelled, backing up to sit on his bed, his face going into his hands.

"I just don't know how to tell him! What if he doesn't like me? Or what if he likes someone else? I'm so nervous around him now, it's all different!" Zexion rambled, as Axel sat down next to him and smacking him on the back of the head.

"Stupid. You don't even need to tell him I bet he already knows, and likes you too. So just kiss him like I did with Roxas." He said, waving a hand in the air.

Zexion looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Most people don't get someone to like them by raping them suddenly Ax." He said, and Axel laughed, shaking his head.

"I didn't _rape_ him Zexion. It's not rape when you want it. Roxy certainly liked it!' Zexion looked up at Axel shaking his head at Axels amusement.

"Pervert." He mumbled, standing up to walk to the door. Axel stood up.

"I am not a pervert!! Well maybe a little.. But still! That's mean." Axel whined, as they walked back to the kitchen, where Demyx was sitting, and putting cream cheese on his bagel.

Zexion rubbed the back of his head shyly, as Axel nudged him, and turned around to take a shower. Zexion growled, and sat down on the other side of Demyx. "So. . . We have the whole day together! What do you want to do?" He said, with a smile on his face. Demyx looked at him, a little blush on his face and shrugged taking a bite of his bagel.

"Do you.. Wanna go to the park?" Demyx said, his voice was meek, and embarrassed.

Zexion looked out the window at the dark clouds starting to block the sun out from its victorious shine. "Of course! We can go right after breakfast and after we shower."

Demyx smiled happily, turning back to his bagel. "Alright!" His voice was clear now, and the blush began to fade.

'_Oh god. . . Did he hear me an Axel talking?' _Zexion thought, as Demyx continued to eat his bagel quickly. Minutes passed in silence, and a door opened, Axel walked into the kitchen, rubbing his hair quickly. He had a brush in his hand, and his hair was a messy pile on his head. He began to brush it out quickly, loud snarl sounds coming from his head. Demyx smiled and jumped out of his chair. "Okay! Here's how we do it. I go shower, Zexion you drive Axel to the studio, and when you get back you can shower, and then we can go!" Zexion smiled and nodded getting from his chair. "Alright, sounds like a deal."

Axel looked between the two smiling happily. "And where are you two going?" He asked, turning to Demyx, who gleamed, looking up at Axel. "We're going to the park!" He sounded simply overjoyed at the fact that they were going together.

Zexion blushed, as Axel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh are you? And what are you doing there?" He asked, as Demyx's smile faltered for a bit in confusion, and as Zexion grabbed Axel by the scruff of his shirt, and pulling him to the door. "Hurry up you have 10 minutes." He said dangerously.

He glanced over at Demyx, who caught his eye and smiled happily, waving his faingers excitedly. Zexion waved back smiling in amusement, slipping on his shoes, as Axel grabbed his smock and headed to the door. "Alright let's get going." Axel said, as Zexion glanced at him.

"You'll be alright when I'm gone right?" Zexion said, and Demyx giggled. "Yup! Just go drop Axel off." Demyx ran up to the two and pushed them to the door, and stood on the doorstep waving as they pulled out of the driveway. Axel waved back grinning.

"So. . . You're going to the park with Demyx huh?" He said slyly, as Zexion blushed.

"Yes. And get your mind out of the gutter we aren't going to do anything." Zexion mumbled, looking at the road sternly.

"Oh c'mon Zex! You're still a virgin aren't you? You're legal, you can do it right now I bet Demyx wont mind!" Zexion stomped on the gas pedal in anger, then pulled it away, as the car sped to 80 then slowed back down to 55.

"Axel are you crazy! Demyx would hate me if I made him do that I'm just going to wait until we're both totally comfortable and ready." He said, pulling into the studio parking lot.

Axel smirked, opening the door. "At least confess alright? Don't bother to pick me up just stay as long as you want at the park with Demyx okay? I'll be with Roxas." Zexion rolled his eyes and backed out as Axel shut the car door and they waved to eachother as Zexion drove off to get home.

'_I cant believe I get to spend an entire day with Demyx alone! I wonder if I really should tell him... What if he doesn't like me also? Or what if he gets scared. Or mad..' _Zexion thought, then shook his head keeping hsi wandering eyes on the road. He arrived home, and got out of the car quickly, and almost ran to the door, but the knob turned before Zexion could open it, and Demyx showed up in the doorway in a blue form fitting shirt, and black skinny jeans. "Zexy!" He smiled, and jumped on Zexion, giving him a hug.

Zexion smiled hugging him back, and taking in his fresh smell of lavender. Demyx backed up as Zexion walked into the house, smiling. "Okay go shower right now! Then we can leave for the park!" He said, nudging Zexion down the hallway. Zexion laughed, making Demyx blush, as he picked out his clothes for the day. "Okay okay I'm going."

He entered the bathroom, and setting his clothes on the counter. Practically tearing his clothes off his body he jumps in the shower, washing his hair with the strawberry shampoo quickly, he scrubbed his body down and washed it off, getting out and wrapping a towel around his body. he brushed his hair out, wringing the water out of it. He dried his body off quickly, and put his hair up in a towel, putting his boxers on. He heard a few knocks, and Demyx's voice on the other side of the door. "Done yet?" He said, his voice with obvious excitement. Zexion smiled, slipping on a black and silver short sleeved shirt over his head. "Yea hold on Demyx!"

Demyx smiled on the other side of the door, skipping off. "Alright!" He said in a singing voice, sitting down on the couch.

Zexion pulled on some faded blue jeans, and brushed his hair out, separating his bangs, so one side was covering his eye. He ran out of the bathroom, and slowed to a walk, once he reached the living room. Demyx was sitting on the couch, and when he saw Zexion he jumped up and smiled. "Yay! You look cute. Except." He smiled, tucking the bangs hanging in his face, behind his ear. "There. You can see your cute face better." Zexion blushed, looking down. "T-Thanks.. So.. Let's go?" Demyx smiled and nodded, skipping to the door to get his shoes on.

Zexion smiled, and followed, the blush slowly fading from his face. Demyx stuck his shoes on the feet, and Zexion followed, watching Demyx carefully. '_He's so child-like..' _He thought, as Demyx looked up at him and smiled, opening the door. "Let's go!" He skipped out the door, Zexion following behind him. Demyx was pulling on his seatbelt when Zexion got in the car.

They both looked at eachother and looked away blushing at the same time, as Zexion started the car. "So what do you want to do at the park Demyx?" Zexion asked the blond as he looked from the window to the size of Zexions face.

"Hmmm... Well. We can go on a walk down that path that goes everywhere. Then maybe we can go to the playground!" He said happily, and smiling.

Zexion laughed, taking a left instead of the usual right, onto a new street he wasn't usually on. "Alright. That sounds fair. Then maybe we can go to lunch?" Demyx blushed a little and nodded. "Sure. This is sounding more like a date than an outing." He smiled, as Zexion blushed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Y-Yea.. It is..."

Meanwhile. . .

"A-Axel there's people out in the studio we-we cant do this here!" Roxas whispered in Axels ear as his tongue slid down the lobe of his ear, and nipped at his neck, retrieving whimpers and squeaks from the feminine blond boy laying underneath his body in the storage room.

He tugged on his shirt, as his mouth moved to his lips, kissing them softly. "Don't worry Roxy.. I bet they're all talking anyway.. They wont hear us.." he whispered soothingly, moving down to Roxas' collarbone, and licking it softly.

Roxas had a deep blush on his cheeks, and he closed his bright blue eyes, covering his mouth with a hand as the other arm draped over Axel's neck, pulling him closer. Axel slid his hand up Roxas' shirt, pulling it up over his chest, and trailing kisses down to his belly button. Roxas moaned a tiny bit, covering his mouth back up to keep from shouting out. There was a knock on the door and Axel stood up quickly, as the door jiggled. "Hello? Who's in there?" Axel pulled Roxas' shirt back down and unlocked the door, as Roxas sat up, and stood on top of the table pretending to reach for something on the shelf.

A short boy with brown spiked hair stood with a hand on his hip, and glancing between the two. "I need more paint." He said bluntly, and walked into the room as Roxas blushed darker, looking up at the buckets of paint sitting on the shelves. "Roxas..." The boy turned to look at Axel with a suspicious glint in his matching blue eyes.

"What are you two doing in here?" He said accusingly, as Roxas blushed even darker covering his face.

"Sora get out!" Roxas whispered, and Sora got up on the table and grabbed the green paint.

"Fine. See you later." He glared up at Axel as he passed by, closing the door behind him.

Roxas sighed, looking up at Axel, who smiled and locked the door once more.

END

Oh my gosh I am so sorry for the lateness!!! TT I never ment for this to be this late. It's so short too. ;-; I guess I wont have much problems after this one because the date is up next D


	7. DATE

ZOMG ANOTHER CHAPTER! O:

The ride to the park was awkward and silent. 'Till the car reached the parking lot. Rain was starting to sprinkle down gently from the dark, gray rainclouds. Demyx unbuckled his seatbelt, and opened the car door. Zexion smiled, and got out on the opposite side. He heard a giggle from Demyx as the rains patter-patter strengthened. Zexion looked up at the stationary clouds, he felt wet rain on his face. A tug on his hand and another giggle shook him from his reverie. He was being pulled into a run by his simple-minded crush. A smile crossed his stunning features as they slowed to a walk on the gravely path, leading across the whole park. The walk continues silently, Demyx and Zexion hand in hand. "It's really beautiful out here. . ." Zexion whispered, and Demyx nodded in agreement. 

"Yea. . . Hey! Wanna go down to the telescopes by the ocean? I heard you can see really really far with them!" Demyx exclaimed, already starting off on a fast-pace run down the path, pulling Zexion by the hand behind him.

"W-Woah Demyx! Slow down! I'm too short to run this fast!" Zexion's legs were indeed far too short for the pace Demyx's long legs were running at. 

His legs got pulled out from under him, and he was sent toppling down onto the tall blond in front of him. Demyx squirmed under him, face down on the boardwalk. Zexion pushed himself off Demyx, blushing lightly. "Sorry Demyx! Are you hurt?" Zexion squeaked, holding onto Demyx's arm. 

He blushed harder when Demyx started laughing, looking up at Zexion amusedly. "Of course not Zexy! Are you?" He managed out between gasps of musical laughter, as he stood up.

Zexion shook his head quickly, looking down at his shoes. "Nope. . . Okay let's go find the telescopes." He said, pulling his hand away as Demyx went to grab it. "No running." He said, and Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"Right." They locked hands again, and walked all the way to the platform. 

Demyx's eyes lit up when he saw the black raindrop covered telescopes. He was about to lunge forward, when he looked down at the short blue-haired boy. He smiled, making Zexion blush, and look down at the muddy dirt. Demyx let go of his hand and jumped onto the platform. Zexion stepped up onto it behind him, smiling amusedly. The rain was falling down rather harshly, getting the top of Demyx and Zexion's heads soaked, the rain started dripping down their arms and getting their clothes wet. Demyx had his face shoved into the telescope, looking around with it. Zexion approached the one next to Demyx, and leaned forward to peer through it. He could see all the way across the small ocean, to the large forest on the other end. He saw seagulls lounging on buoys,and three boats out at sea. Six men were throwing a net onto the water. They were clad in bight orange jumpsuits, and black, rubber, rain boots. A loud boom in the sky made Zexion jump, and look up at the clouds. He looked over at Demyx, who was smiling widely. "Looks like it's thundering!" He said loudly over the booming from the sky. "Yea. . ." Zexion trailed off, staring into Demyx's beautiful green orbs.

Demyx was entranced by Zexion, his hair was flattened to his face, and he had a tint of pink on his nose and cheeks. Demyx's slender fingers reached out to push the hair from his eyes. A blush graced Zexion's cheeks, as his fingers brushed along hi cheekbones. 

Lightning shot through the sky, illuminating the drizzle gray, to a deep blue. Demyx smiled, taking a step closer to Zexion, the rain making his extended arm drenched with rain, and his sleeve clinging to his arm. His hair was plastered to the sides of his head. Zexion's hand jumped up to grab Demyx's on his cheek, they closed around each other. 

Demyx smiled softly, leaning in to gently brush his lips against Zexion's, leaving him shaking, and unable to breathe. He moved forward as Demyx pulled away, to press their lips together in a clumsy kiss. Demyx wound his arms around Zexion's waist to him right against his body. Zexion wrapped his around Demyx' neck, pressing his lips harder against Demyx's. He felt Demyx's lips part, and a warm tongue prod at his lips for entrance. A dark blue spread across Zexion's face as he nervously opened his mouth, allowing Demyx's tongue in. He felt Demyx slowly sliding his tongue past his lips, to meet his tongue. He tasted like peppermint, as their tongues touched, and Zexion opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Demyx's closed eyelids. He had a slight blush on his cheeks, as Zexion pulled away gasping for air. Demyx grinned, pulling him back so their noses were touching. "I love you Zexy." He whispered, making Zexion grin in excitement.

"I-I love you too Dem. . ." He said, and jumped, as thunder roared through the trees. He felt the ground shake under him from the powerful noise in the sky. 

They were soaked head to toe. Zexion jumped off the platform into a puddle, grabbing Demyx's hand. They headed up to the car, shoes squeaking with every step. Demyx swung their linked hands back and forth happily, humming a tune, as the rain poured, lightning and thunder ringing on and off. They reached the car, and Zexion unlocked it, getting in a crawling over the seat to unlock Demyx's door. They were both dripping wet, as Zexion drove off back home. Demyx grabbed his hand off the shift, and kissed the top of his knuckles gently. "So we're. . . In a relationship right?" Demyx asked curiously.

Zexion nodded, and smiled. "Yep." 

He heard a tiny squeal and glanced over at Demyx smiling. "You're so cute!" Zexion laughed, as Demyx blushed. 

"Well you're cuter!" Demyx protested, raising their linked hands in defense. 

Zexion raised an eyebrow shaking his head, as he pulled into the driveway. "Nope. . . You are definitely." They got out of the car, heading to the door. 

Their hands were linked still, as they argued about who was cuter. They got in the house, standing on the doormat. "Eh. I guess we should change and dry off." Zexion stated, holding out his arms.

Demyx took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Zexion's waist, and pulled him into a kiss. Zexion smiled, as Demyx backed him up into the door. Demyx's mouth left his, and traveled down to his neck, kissing the base of his collarbone gently. Zexion gasped in surprise, closing his eyes pleasurably. A chuckle was heard, sending Demyx to jump away from Zexion, looking flustered. Axel was leaning against the door frame, with crossed arms shaking his head, a sly smirk plastered on his face. "Looks like my plans worked. I knew you'd come home like this if you were out long enough." He said, as Zexion blushed, and Demyx stared at Axel, scratching his neck shyly. 

"Hey don't be embarrassed!" Axel exclaimed, patting Zexion on the shoulder. 

"Let's eat dinner." He said smiling happily. "I helped make it this time." 

Zexion blinked, looking at the dinner table. Battered chicken, carrots, and mashed potatoes were on four plates, next to tall glasses of water. "Four?" Demyx questioned, looking at Axel. 

"Roxas made us dinner! I filled the glasses." Axel said proudly, nodding his head back to the hallway.

"Oh Roxas is here?" Zexion looked around curiously.

"He's asleep. Poor thing is worn out from. . ._ Earlier."_ Axel replied, winking at Demyx.

". . .I didn't need to know that." Demyx said, heading down the hallway with Zexion following close behind, to change.

They went quietly into the bedroom, the little ball on Axel's bed told them the feminine-like boy was sleeping. They got clothes, and sneaked out to the bathroom. Demyx tapped Zexion on the nose, smiling softly. "You can go first." He said, letting go of Zexion's hand so he could go into the bathroom. 

"Alright." He said, kissing Demyx on the cheek quickly,and going into the bathroom.

HE quickly stripped his clothes off, and dried the water off, throwing a baggy black T-shirt over his head. He put his boxers on, and got plaid pajama pants on, brushing his drenched hair out, and wrung it out in the sink. When he got out of the bathroom he was greeted with a kiss. "I'd hug you but I'm all wet." Demyx whispered into his ear. Zexion blushed, and stepped off to the side smiling. 

"Well then hurry up so you can hug me." He whispered back. Demyx closed the bathroom door smiling playfully. 

Zexion went back into his room, sitting on the bed, watching the beautiful, teen aged boy sleep, his breath came out in gentle sighs. He waited a couple minutes before Demyx came in, wearing a blue sea-world T-shirt, and bubbly pajama pants. He smiled, sitting down beside Zexion, and pulling him onto his lap. Zexion blushed looking down at his knees. "W-Welcome back. . ." He stuttered, as Demyx rested his chin on Zexion's shoulder. 

"I feel welcome." He said, kissing Zexion on the cheek. 

Zexion smiled, looking over to Roxas. "Should we wake him up?" Demyx whispered, pointing at Roxas' limp body. 

Zexion stood up, receiving a whine from Demyx, who followed him over to Axel's bed. He reached out, poking the boy on the top of the head. He let out a groan and rolled over, painfully opening his eyes. His cheeks darkened, and he sat up quickly. "Ye-yes?" He mumbled, flattened his blond waves.

Zexion smiled, patting Roxas' head, making him squeak uncomfortably. "We're eating dinner now, I'm sure you'd want to eat it." 

Roxas looked at Demyx, who grinned, waving at him. Roxas gave a small smile, and nodded. "Alright. . ." 

Dining wif Roxy-poo? What will happen! Next chapter coming up! 


	8. Dining With Roxypoo :D

Har. I started this chapter with the last one but it took a while to finish. Sorry!

So Roxas, you like to cook?"

Roxas nodded looking down at his untouched plate. "Yea. . ."

Zexion smiled taking a bite of chicken. "Well it's really good."

Roxas smiled softly taking a bite of carrot. "Thank-you."

"Ya' know we wont eat you alive! No reason to be shy." Demyx said across from Roxas. Axel heaved a sigh setting a hand over Roxas'.

"He's got severe anxiety. He's not really that shy." He said, giving Roxas' hand a comforting squeeze.

Demyx tiled his head to the side smiling a little. "Oh. Sorry." He took a bit of chicken as Roxas smiled slightly, looking down at Axel's hand.

"It's alright." He said, looking down as he finished eating his carrots.

The table was silence for 2 minutes before Axel decided to talk.

"So what's going on between you two? You dating now?"

Demyx blushed, and Zexion coughed on a sip of water. Demyx nodded shyly, and Axel grinned. "I knew you were perfect for each other. " He said proudly.

Zexion smiled a little bit, taking a bite of potato. "I suppose." He whispered, looking over at the blond who he has kissed in the thunder storm.

"You're like me and Roxy! Total opposites, but we get along fine! Even if I get you angry." He said, turning to Roxas and poking him on the nose happily."

Demyx smiled as Roxas growled at Axel, smacking his hand away. They finished dinner, and ventured out to the living room to talk some more. Roxas was eyeing Demyx's shiny blue sitar, sitting proudly on its stand. "Demyx how about you play us a song?" Axel said, as Demyx crawled forward to grab it off the stand.

"Sure!" He said excitedly, pulling the strap over his head.

"_Hmmm. . . What should I play?" _He thought, tapping his slender fingers against the body of his sitar.

Zexion smiled, crawling forward to sit beside Demyx. "Just play anything for us." He said plucking the high E string of the sitar. The sound wavered through the room, the rich in-tune sound making Demyx grin.

"I love that sound!" He said, plucking a couple other strings. Roxas smiled from his sitting position, partially on Axel's lap.

"I know what song to play now!" He yelled, "I made this myself too."

The room got quiet, as Demyx's fingers began to glide over the neck of the beautiful blue instrument in his clutches. His other hand moved gracefully, and professionally over the cords, making a soft lulling tune. Zexion smiled, watching Demyx from 3 feet away, his eyes were half closed, and a small peaceful smile was plastered onto his angelic features. Totally at peace with the music. The group listened, mesmerized by the song. The song started to get a little slower, the notes dropping two octaves , down to a low whisper, and it faded out. Zexion shook his head to free him of the sickeningly quiet feeling, crawling up his spine, and started to clap. "That was, once again, amazing! You're so good at that!" Zexion said, poking Demyx on the shoulder, he grinned. "Thanks Zexy." He said shyly.

Roxas was smiling as he clapped his hands together happily. "That was so cool!" He exclaimed, nudging Axel in the side, who lay sleeping.

Demyx smiled and nodded. "Thanks Roxas."

Zexion stood up and stretched, glancing at the clock. "Eh? Already 7:30? I work tomorrow at 7. . ." He trailed off, glancing at Demyx, who looked down at the green carpet sadly.

"Maybe you can come with me Demyx?" He suggested, and Demyx stood up quickly, grabbing Zexion by the arm.

"Really?! I can come with you?!" He asked, bouncing with eagerness.

Zexion laughed, and Demyx's eyes glazed over with amazement. "I love your laugh. . ." He smiled bringing Zexion into a hug.

Axel, Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Roxas glanced at Axel and sighed. "Can I sleep over tonight Axel?" He whispered softly, a light blush lined his cheeks, and Axels nodded. "Of course! Why though? Did something happen?"

Roxas shook his head quickly, looking down at the green carpet. " No. . . I just don't want to go home. . ." He said quietly.

Demyx's head popped up from its slumped position and he looked over at Roxas, who was staring at his knees, almost scared at the worried looks he was receiving. He glanced up at Axel heaving another sigh. "Sora and his boyfriends are sleeping at the house. . . They'll be up all night." He mumbled, as Axel laughed half-heartedly , and pulled Roxas into a hug.

"Alright Roxy you can stay. But you have to call Sora and tell him where you are so he doesn't worry!" Axel said, playfully wagging a finger in front of Roxas' eyes.

Roxas grinned and stood up, smacking Axel's hand away. "Alright."

Axel smacked Roxas' butt as he passed him, making him squeak in surprise and turn, blushing darkly.

Axel was grinning innocently at Roxas who crossed his arms. "You better be glad I love you." he stated, and turned to go get the phone.

Axel snickered, sitting back against the couch. Zexion rolled his eyes and turned to look at Demyx who was leaning his cheek against the armrest with his eyes shut. Zexion smiled, flicking the loose strands of still wet hair from his eyes. Roxas cam back to sit on the couch, holding the phone to his ear angrily. "Sora I don't care what mom said this has nothing to do with what I said!" He said loudly, waking Demyx up, who looked over at Roxas, blinking a few times in confusion.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the brunette talking on the other end of the phone. "Well if Riku is sleeping over I don't want to have to listen to you giggling all night okay? So just tell mom she can go shove it! I'll be back by 10 tomorrow I promise." Roxas said, turning the phone off, and sitting against the couch.

The phone rang seconds later and Roxas turned his face away from it, nose up in the air. Demyx leaned over Zexion's legs to grab the phone and press the talk button, holding it to his ear. "Hello?. . . Sorry Roxas isn't going to talk, sorry." He said, smiling a little bit.

Sora's voice could be heard clearly, in a slightly feminine voice. "Well you tell Roxas he **better** be home tomorrow and at the studio by 11:30 or he's dead!"

* * *

The phone slammed down on the receiver loudly as Sora squealed in frustration. "He better not miss rehearsal or we're screwed!" He yelled, as Riku hugged him from behind, kissing the top of his head gently. "Don't worry Sora." He whispered, feeling Sora un-tense.

He backed up to sit on the couch, pulling Sora in his lap.

* * *

Roxas cuddled up in Axel's lap, glaring at the floor. Axel was petting his hair calmly. "You know it's alright, just don't miss rehearsal tomorrow." Axel whispered, as Roxas sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yea. . . I wont miss his stupid rehearsal. . ."

* * *

Zexion smiled, as Demyx crawled over him to meet his lips. They kissed briefly before Demyx started trailing kisses down Zexion's throat making him gasp. He licked at his neck, as Zexion closed his eyes smiling softly. "D-Demyx I think we should go to bed. . ." Zexion whispered, as Demyx started unbuttoning Zexion's shirt.

He glanced at the clock and shook his head smiling. "It's only 8:13." (LOL 8:13 :D) He said, kissing Zexion on the lips/

Zexion bushed, glancing down at his 3 unbuttoned buttons, as Demyx giggled, tucking strands of Zexion's hair out of the way. "You're too cute." He whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Zexion's neck, making him smile.

Demyx rested his hand on Zexion's stomach, his fingers half way up his shirt. Goosebumps rose up on Zexion's arms as Demyx kissed him, moving his hand up his shirt. Zexion closed his eyes, as Demyx traveled down to Zexion's chest, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and kissing his naval. He then traveled back up to Zexion's mouth and kissed him softly. Zexion started buttoning his shirt back up but stopped as Demyx pouted, grabbing his hands to stop him. "Please Zexy?" He whimpered giving puppy eyes and a pout.

Zexion sighed and dropped his hands as Demyx smiled, unbuttoning the one button Zexion managed to do back up.

* * *

Axel smiled softly at the sleeping blond on his lap. He has his hand resting on his waist, and the other was petting his hair softly. He glanced back at the closed bedroom door and smirked. _"Those two must be busy._" He thought, as his eyes shut, and his head slumped back against the couch.

* * *

Demyx giggled, as Zexion's eyes widened, a dark blush spread on his cheeks. "Demyx should we be doing this while Axel and Roxas are here?" Zexion stammered, as Demyx tugged on his jeans button.

"Yea the couch isn't banging against the wall and it's quiet they must be asleep." Demyx said kissing Zexion on the lips.

He licked Zexion's neck, as his hands started fighting Zexion's to unbutton his pants. As he nibbled on Zexion's ear, Zexion dropped his hands at the tease, and tilted his head back. Demyx crawled up on Zexion, straddling his hips, just as he got his pants unbuttoned. Zexion looked up at him blushing profusely. Demyx giggled, kissing him on the lips/ "I think I wanna wait to see what's in your pants." He said smiling.

Zexion's blush drained from his face and tilted his head to the side.

"You tease. . ."

Haha Demyx is a tease :D Next chapter probably wont be for a while. Busy for Spring break! Gimme some reviews and feedback!


	9. Assistance

Urgh this took so long to make xP!! WARNING: SMEX SCENE. Also, sorry about the hugeness. And any spelling errors. I don't have much time to do these things anymore. xP

* * *

Demyx and Zexion's night continued as Demyx tossed and turned, waking Zexion up every time the lanky adult shifted. Sometimes Zexion would catch his name in a mumbled sentence. As his eyes slid shut, a foot would come out and kick him. He scooted away from Demyx to the edge of the bed, closing his eyes and giving a sigh of relief. Until an arm found it's way around his body, and Demyx's feet pushed against his, limiting his tiny body to space on the very spacious bed. He landed on the floor with a thump, glaring up at the snoring beauty on his bed, and looked over at Axel's bed. 'God knows what's happened there. . .' he thought, crawling over to a pile of strewn clothes, pulling on e of Demyx's large shirts over his frail shoulders. He glanced up at the clock, "11:45. . ." He mumbled, letting his head fall on a pile of clothes, all smelling of Demyx's oceany fumes. His eyes slid shut to final rest.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!! The alarm on his nightstand roared as 7:00 AM approached. Zexion rolled over mumbling incoherent words, as Demyx shot up and looked around crazily, realizing it was 6:00. He punched the alarm button and looked at the adorable heap on the floor, sleeping soundly. He smiled and stood up dizzily, sitting on the floor beside Zexion, poking him on the cheek, moving the hair from his face. Zexion opened his eyes blinking a few times, as Demyx smiled wider, kissing him on the forehead. "Morning cutie." He whispered, as Zexion yawned, and stretched, once again giving off cracks and pops from his back. Demyx winced as Zexion's back continued to crack and pop. When every limb was thoroughly stretched, he looked up at Demyx glaring slightly. "You kick a lot in your sleep." He stated in his morning cracky and weak voice.

Demyx looked down at the shirt Zexion used as a blanket. "You could have shoved me over you know. . ." He answered making Zexion laugh. "You looked so peaceful though." He responded, making Demyx blush.

"I guess. . . Well let's get breakfast." Demyx said, standing up, and lifting Zexion easily off the floor, and carrying him like a bride down the hallway. Zexion blushed, and squirmed slightly, but gave up realizing it was useless.

He was set down on a chair in the kitchen as Demyx got down Lucky Charms, and poured himself a bowl. "Zexy do you want some?" He asked, offering the happy red box to the ruffled blue haired figure in the chair.

Shaking his head Zexion wobbled his way over to the counter getting a bagel out and cutting it in half, leaving half in the bag, and putting his half in the toaster. Demyx picked out a dried marshmallow and popped it in his mouth, going to get some milk. Zexion grabbed his lightly toasted bagel, and set it on the counter to get the cream cheese. Upon turning around quickly, Demyx was standing there with the cream cheese, running right into Zexion, who gave a yelp and flew back, grabbing his chest and covering his mouth, breathing heavily. Demyx rushed forward giving him a tight hug. "O' I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry!!" Demyx said hurriedly, as Zexion nuzzled into the hug. "It's okay. . ." Zexion mumbled, turning away and getting a butter knife from the silverware drawer, and handing Demyx a spoon.

He ate quickly, then pecked Demyx on the lips, going to take a shower. Demyx smiled, and continued to eat. As he finished, he set the bowl in the sink and wandered out to the living room, seeing Roxas cuddled under Axel's arm in sitting position on the couch, Axel's head leaned back, and loud snores coming from him, slighting tilted to the left. He smiled, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing in fairly neat writing 'Don't forget to go to the studio at 11 Roxas.' and set it gently on the arm rest where he was positive Roxas would see it. Zexion got back from the shower leaving it open for Demyx. The met in the hallway, and Demyx grabbed Zexion by the waist, moving him to the side wall, and lifting him up easily to meet his lips. Zexion blushed, squeaking in surprise, letting Demyx's tongue into his mouth. Zexion moaned lightly, but opened his eyes, pushing and squirming against Demyx till he finally stopped. "Whattt?" Demyx whined, letting Zexion slid to the floor.

"We need to get ready, go shower!" he ordered, pointing to the bathroom. Demyx whined and sulked, shutting the door and starting his shower. "You owe me. . ." He whispered, and started to undress.

The two left the house at 6:45, and drove in silence to Vexen's Science Corporation. Zexion got out of the car, grabbing the evil hair clip out of his pocket. Demyx, looming over his shoulder, smiled and grabbed it out of Zexion's hand, and examined it, with little hands grabbing for it. "Demyx! Give it back!" Zexion whined, as Demyx giggled, pulling Zexion's bangs back, and clipping them in place, making his short, tiny, lover blush furiously.

"Awe! You look ADORABLE!!" Demyx squealed, picking him up, and kissing him on the cheek. "I just wanna squeeze you!" He yelled, nuzzling Zexion on the nose. Zexion glowered, and started squirming to get free. Demyx set him down quickly. "Sorry, let's go." Demyx enveloped Zexion's tiny hand in his, as they walked together towards the building.

"My boss is kind of stuffy, so don't be bothered by it." Zexion whispered, as they entered, many individual cubicles and filing cabinets met them.

"Woaaah this place is huuuge!" Demyx said, as he walked in, dragging Zexion with him.

"Where's your little roomy thingy?" Demyx asked, as Zexion headed to the left, up a flight of stairs.

"I'm all the way at the top. I have my own room for filing experiments." Zexion explained in a quiet, meek, voice as he passed many workers, all glancing down at him with weird looks. Demyx glanced back at them with questioning looks as the ascended the stairs.

"Zexy why is everyone looking at us weird?" he asked, as they reached the top of the stairs, Zexion leading him forward to the back room.

"Because I usually don't have a gorgeous guy following me to my work place." Zexion said, smiling softly, as Demyx looked around. He then pointed to himself tilting his head to the side, realizing there was no one else around.

"Me?" Zexion nodded and smiled wider as Demyx blushed looking down at the floor.

"Oh. . ." he mumbled.

Zexion took out his key ring, and got the key that unlocked the door. He opened the door about to walk in when two bodies came flying down at the feet. The one on bottom, was wincing, as he was sandwiched between the concrete floor and a muscular body, kissing down his neck, a mop of pink fluffy hair. Demyx's eyes widened, as he took a few steps away from the two. Zexion grasped his arm, clearing his throat loudly, making the pink nightmare to look up at the distraction, licking his lips hungrily. "Well I guess we overdid it again Vexy! See you later!" He said loudly, giving Vexen a long kiss on the lips.

He stood up, leaving Vexen a ruffled heap on the floor, his hair messed up, and a button undone on his shirt, where three hickeys were scattered down his neck. Demyx backed up, as Marluxia advanced towards them. "So you must be the twerp Demyx left for." Marluxia murmured, touching Zexion on the cheek, several workers watching the scene play out before them.

Marluxia's fingers stoked along Zexion's jaw reaching his mouth, as Zexion bit down as hard as he could onto his fingers, sending him backwards, holding his injured hand. Demyx stared in horror at him, as he pushed Zexion back into the wall by the collar, lifting him up several inches. Demyx shook his head knocking the nightmarish thoughts form his brain, and grabbed Marluxia by the arm trying to pry his arms from his lover. Zexion tugged hopelessly at his knuckles that were pressed against his throat, as Marluxia glared hard at Zexion, pressing harder against the cloth. It all ended though when Vexen grabbed him by the back of the neck hairs, and pulled sharply. Marluxia flew back grabbing the back of his head. "Ooowww.. Vexy what'd you do that for…" Marluxia whined, as Vexen led him towards the stairs still holding the neck hairs.

"I think it's time you left Marly." He said leading him down the stairs . Most likely to the door, holding his walky talkie as a threat to call security. Demyx sat down in front of Zexion, staring him in the eyes worryingly.

"Are you hurt at all?" He asked, as Zexion shook his head quickly.

"No I'm fine Demyx. Please calm down." Zexion said, grabbing Demyx's shaking hand soothingly. Vexen stormed up the stairs buttoning his shirt up, grumbling to himself. He rushed over to Zexion grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as Zexion smiled shaking his head.

"I'm fine. Why were you making out with him?" Zexion asked, as Demyx's arm gave an inevitable twitch of anger.

"I wasn't, he was. The only reason he worked here was to harass me, and now he comes in saying he's come back because he's made an awesome discovery, which he hasn't. And he ends up locking me in your office!" Vexen answered, putting his forehead in a hand. He looked at Demyx finally realizing he wasn't alone. "Oh, who is this?" He asked, Demyx lifted his head quickly to look at Vexen.

"I-I'm Demyx." He mumbled, his voice quivering with anger.

"Demyx. . ." Zexion whispered, petting his hand gently.

"Calm down." He ordered, Demyx's eyes shutting.

"Sorry. . ." He apologized, hugging Zexion to him tightly.

"I thought he hurt you. . ." He whispered, nuzzling into Zexion's hair.

"He didn't though. So please calm down." He soothed, jumping when Vexen clapped his hands.

"Let's get to work now people show's over!!" He yelled. Zexion glared at the dirty blond, and stood up, leading Demyx into his office, shutting the door. The office had a grey carpet, one window facing the parking lot, and a couple chairs scattered most likely by Marluxia. The desk was dark brown, the chair elevated to it's highest, for a very short person to work. Vexen came in moments later carrying the usual fattened folders, and setting them down on th desk in front of Zexion.

"Have fuun!" He said, rushing from the room, letting the door shut.

"Well jeeze, he's happy today. . ."Zexion murmured, as he opened the folder, and the desk drawer where he kept everything organized.

Demyx gasped, and slammed his hand on the desk, making Zexion jump. "Do you think he loves Marluxia!?" He accused, glancing with a sick face at the door, where an ill scene occurred moments earlier.

Laughing lightly, Zexion pulled a packet of paper from the stack, and set it in a slightly empty folder in the drawer labeled 'unfinished' which will go back to Vexen and return to him finished tomorrow. "He might. I doubt it though. Vexen's nonsexual. And if he were, it would be with some huge scientist that solved some huge disease or something." Zexion explained, continuing to sort the stack quietly.

20 minutes later. Demyx sighed, following Zexion's hands boredly. "Your job sucks. . ." He mumbled, nesting his head on the desk.

Zexion blushed, but continued to sort quickly. "Well I like it. . . I like knowing what's going on." He said meekly, as Demyx laughed musically into the desk.

"I'd go explore some but I like you better." He said slyly, looking up at Zexion's flushed face.

"Can I help at all?" Demyx asked, peering over at the slightly smaller pile sitting on the desk.

"Hum. . . Yea but I don't know if you could read this stuff and understand if it's done or not." Zexion explained as Demyx grabbed as many papers as he could, and looking them over.

"Anything that doesn't have a little paragraph at the end isn't complete?" He asked, making Zexion smile and nod.

"Yea. Good Demy!" Zexion praised, petting Demyx's head like a dog. Demyx grabbed Zexion's wrist gently, tugging him forward a little across the desk.

"you still owe me from this morning you know." He whispered, standing up and moving around the desk to meet the blushing fem staring at the hand nervously clutching a paper on animal multiplication to his chest.

Demyx pulled the paper from his clutches and set it back on the desk, moving forward to kiss Zexion's lips a little roughly. Zexion squeaked in protest, but gave up as a wanting hand slithered around his waist, and a warm needy tongue pushed against his teeth. He let his mouth open, and the tongue shot in, automatically finding his, and starting a one sided duel. In the middle, he was pulled away from the desk, and steered towards the chair, falling down hard into Demyx's lap, and wandering hands moved down to his shirt and started tugging to get it un-tucked. He thought he heard himself moan when cold hands touched his soft stomach, and started tugging at his nipples. His tongue fought back against the restless prodding from Demyx's and his hand pulled himself forward, betraying his thoughts, and listening to his body's needs. Demyx let out a sigh, and pulled away from Zexion smiling. "I love you." He said, letting his hands fall to Zexion's lap playing with the button.

Zexion squeaked and grabbed Demyx's hands. "Not here!" He whispered dangerously. Demyx let out a groan and leaned back letting his hands fall back onto Zexion's lap, grabbing one of his legs gently.

"You're unbelievable! I'm finally ready to get in your pants and you push me away." He rambled to himself, grabbing some papers off the desk and hiding behind them.

"Fine." He mumbled, making Zexion smile and pet his head.

"Just not at work." He explained, turning around to stand up, but Demyx's legs wrapped around him as he went to get up, holding him in place. "At least stay here please!" Demyx pleaded, making Zexion blush.

"Fine." He said, grabbing a stack of papers and setting them on his lap, starting to sort them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the house :D  
Roxas let out a yawn, and went to sit up, but found a heavy arm holding the petite body to the couch. He smiled softly, kissing Axel's head. "Axel. Wake up." He said, shaking the redhead by the shoulder. He gave a groan and opened his eyes, pulling Roxas in to kiss him on the lips gently.

Roxas glanced at the clock and sighed. "just a couple hours. Why did I ever agree to be their dumb manager anyways?" He grumbled, standing up and marching into the bathroom.

Axel stared at his hips moving side to side, then to his perfect ass, all the way till he shut the door, and groaned as his morning wood throbbed against the cloth of his boxers. "Rooxxaaas. I need heeelp." Axel whined, as Roxas walked out into the kitchen.

"With what?" He responded suspiciously, knowing Axel all too well, grabbing Cheerios from the cupboard.

"Come here and you'll find out." Axel responded whiningly, making Roxas roll his eyes. He was met however by arms pulling him into a bulge, which proceeded to rub against his leg.

Roxas tensed up, turning around to meet hungry lips capturing his. '_You horny bastard_' he thought, reaching down to grab Axel's bulge, as he was pushed back against the counter. Axel grabbed at his pants, eyes blurry with lust. Keeping his lips connected, Axel tore off Roxas' pants leaving him in his boxers. He was then lifted, and quickly brought out to the living room, set down on the couch. Axel pulled his shirt up, licking up to his chest, and pulling at his boxers. Roxas let out a quiet moan, as his shirt was pulled up over his head. Axel pulled back to quickly unbutton his pants and yank his down, and start to kiss the flustered blond lying under him. "mmm" Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth as he played with the teens nipples, making the bulge grow.

"R-Roxas! Please!" Axel gasped, pulling at the boxers again. Roxas looked around blushing deeply.

"D-Do you ha-have any lube?" he whispered quickly. Axel sighed and got up running into his bedroom, fumbling through the clothes on the floor, and retrieving a little bottle of KY.

Booking it back to the living room, he ran over to Roxas, who was smiling dizzily, still half awake. "Okay!" He yelled, pulling Roxas' boxers to his knees. Roxas moaned as Axel's warm fingers prodded at his tight hole, stretching it out, then pulled his boxers down, letting his large stiff genital out. He squirted the whole bottle onto his dick, and pushed hungrily into Roxas. Roxas let out a high-pitched moan, as Axel started thrusting wildly. Grabbing Roxas' dick, and tugging at a nipple. Roxas writhed under Axel's touched, Axel moaning and playing with Roxas' body.

"R-Roxas I'm gonna come!" Axel exclaimed, thrusting quicker into the tiny body. Roxas squeaked loudly as he was filled with Axel's essence, collapsing onto the couch, realizing how shaky his knees were.

Axel sighed and kissed the top of Roxas' head, picking him up. "Let's take a shower." He said simply as if the scene had just not happened.

"Then we can go to the studio. Zex will be home soon." He whispered, as Roxas nodded weakly.

* * *

Back at the corp :D

Demyx smacked his head down on the desk after completing the whole two folders of work finally. "Ugh, can we go home now?" Demyx whined as Zexion grabbed the sorted folders form his drawer, labeling two more and sticking them in the filled folders place.

"Yea Dem we can." He answered as Demyx jumped up from the chair following Zexion out the door.

"Yay!"

They walked next door where a huge lab was. Vexen hidden behind a flask, taking notes on it's color as it changed to a bright green. "We're done Vexen." Demyx said, skipping forward with a folder and setting it on the desk.

Vexen chuckled, taking the folder from Zexion and setting it on top of the other folder. "Thank-you very much. You're free to go." Vexen said, turning back to his flasks.

"Yes!" Demyx yelled, and grabbed Zexion's hand pulling him along.

"Demyx slow down!" Vexen heard Zexion shout to the hyperactive blond.

Laughing quietly to himself, Vexen shook his head pulling the green flask out and examining it. "Kids. . ."

* * *

WHOO! :D I'm almost done this story fyi. D: Smex scene much? Hope some of you guys were expecting it sooner or later xP?! Sorry this took so long to make.


	10. Sora's little band :D

CHAPTA' 10. :D!! hurrayyyy? I just got a new laptop so I can update wayyyy faster now.

* * *

"You ready Rox?" Axel asked as Zexion's car pulled up in the driveway.

Roxas sighed, opening the door to the little house. "Yea. . ." He grumbled, marching out to the car.

Demyx smiled, waving to Roxas as he and Axel climbed into the backseat. Demyx immediately engaged in conversation. "So Roxas! What is this studio thingy we're going to?" He asked, making Roxas frown.

"Sora and a couple of his stupid friends have this band, and his boyfriend Riku is like, totally rich and got Sora a little stage for practice and this kind of hang out lounge. Lots of couches and chairs and sitting things." He explained. "It's just down the street from Axel's art studio actually. I walk there from Sora's every day I have class." He rambled.

Axel smiled from the other window backseat as Roxas actually talked like his age instead of an anxious 4 year old walking into a mall for the first time. Demyx giggled from the passangers seat, "Are they any good?" He asked, making Roxas scoff and shake his head.

"As individuals maybe, but they cant play together for shit." He replied, making Zexion smile slightly in the drivers seat.

Axel nudged Roxas in the side. "What is it Axel?" He asked as Axel looked out the window.

"We're here." He said, as Zexion jolted right, into a paved driveway.

Demyx clapped and got out of the car. Four doors slammed, and they walked towards the door. It flew open before Roxas could open it, and a brown haired feminine boy jumped out waving at everyone. 'The boy from the art studio. So that's what he ment by 'see you at home Roxas.' Zexion thought as Sora started talking to Roxas in a very quick but surprisingly low voice.

"Yay you're here! And you brought all your friends? That's cool we got room!" He exclaimed, waving them inside.

Zexion peeked a look at Demyx, sighing softly as Demyx clapped his again again, and grabbed Zexion's arm softly, pulling him inside. Once inside, they were met by a gentle, welcoming lounge, and a very tall stage, covered over with a bright blue carpet. A nice set of drums and a microphone sat on the back of the stage. Sora sat Roxas down on one of the many pillowed couches and pulled a notebook out of a binder opening it to him,  
and talking quietly. Axel was standing behind the couch, looking quite bored, blabbering on to a silent silvery-white haired beauty, Zexion guessed was Sora's boyfriend Riku."Oi! Zexy, Dem, get over here!" Axel said loudly, making Zexion jump as the few seconds of serene quietness was cracked by Axel's loud voice.

Demyx grabbed Zexion gently by the wrist and tugged to get his feet moving towards the red head, who hurried Demyx up by pulling on his arm, which caused poor Zexion to go tumbling to the ground. Demyx gasped, and knelt down, as Zexion sat up rubbing at his face. "Zexy are you alright?!" Demyx said,  
brushing the hair out of Zexion's eyes.

Zexion stood up, Demyx still slightly taller than him, as he blushed a pink tint, looking down at the floor. "I'm all right." He mumbled, as Demyx stood up, grabbing his hand, and looking him over.

"No bruises or scratches, you're all good!" He said pecking Zexion on the lips.

Axel cleared his throat, pointing at the silverett. "This is Riku. Riku, this is my best friend Zexion and my other best friend and Zexion's boyfriend Demyx. Zexion is the midget." Axel explained, muttering the last part.

Zexion heard and glared at Axel giving him a hard kick to the shins.Riku laughed, making Zexion blush slightly and slink over to Demyx's side. Demyx stepped forward shaking his hand smiling happily. "Nice to meet you Riku!" He said, Zexion nodding in agreement.

Demyx and Riku sat to talk, leaving a frazzled Zexion and a smirking Axel. Zexion glared at him, scowling slightly. "What?" He asked, making Axel grin and nudge him slightly.

"Axel stop it!" Zexion growled, but jumped when Sora pranced out of nowhere swinging Zexion in a circle by the arm. "We got a giiiiig we got a giiiiig!" He sang, twirling Zexion in a circle, sending him backwards into a chair.

Riku stood in time to catch the brunette as he pounced on him. Demyx smiled as Sora clung on Riku's back. "We got a giiiig!" he sang, shoving the book in Riku's face, jumping down onto the floor.

Riku and Demyx read Roxas' neat handwriting, smiling. "It's a 3 hour show?!" Riku exclaimed, looking at Roxas in disbelief.

"How did you manage that?" He asked, Roxas shrugging in responce.

"My cousin's friend works where we're playing." He state simply.

Demyx's eyes slid down to where the place they were playing at was listed. "A. . . Gay bar?!" Demyx yelled.

Riku looked over at Sora. "You agreed to this?" He asked.

Sora nodded, smiling widely. "Riku honey why not? We're gay!"

Axel laughed, flopping down onto the couch, grabbing for Roxas on the way down. "Exactly. We can all go an watch."

Roxas glared firmly at Axel as he sat on his lap. "But you do not touch!" He said sternly.

"Like I would." He replied, hugging Roxas from behind. "My eyes are all on you." He whispered into his ear, making him blush and look down at his knees.

Zexion looked over at Demyx, who shrugged smiling, making Zexion look back at the floor, blushing deeply. Sora jumped around, holding Riku's miserable limp hand. "Gig! Gig! I gotta go call the others!" He yelled, jumping over to the phone and grabbing for it.

Riku sat down patiently beside Sora as he quickly dialed a phone number. "Hey Nami! we got a gig! Can you come over?" Sora said loudly, he smiled and nodded. "Perfect! bye bye!" He said, hanging up.

Demyx had his chin propped up on his hand behind the couch, looking down at the notebook Riku had confinscated from Sora before he tore the pages.  
The grin slowly slid from Sora's face as he stared at the phone. "I hope Saix's scary dad doesn't pick upppp." He whined, slowly dialing the next number.

He shrunk back wincing slightly as it was answered. "H-Hello is S-saix there?" He whimpered clutching onto Riku tightly.

Zexion watching Sora curiously as he gave a sigh of relief. "Your dad is so scary Sai-Sai!" He whined kicking the couch.

"Yea! Anyway, we got a gig!" He said, his mood changing in 2 seconds.

A muffled cry was heard on the other end as Saix yelled in triumph. "Yea I know! I'm calling Lexaeus next. Yea? Can you come for a sudden meeting?  
okay, bye Sai." He said, hanging up.

Zexion shuffled closer to Demyx behind the couch, Demyx met him with a kiss, making Axel smirk, rubbing at Roxas' thigh. Roxas glared at him, gabbing his hand. Sora dialed again, and held the phone patiently to his ear. After 10 seconds of silence, someone picked up. "Lexy! It's Sora.We got a gig! Can you come over? Yea? okay cool. See you, bye!" Sora said quickly shutting the phone off.

"Well that's that! Now we wait!" He said happily, sitting back against the couch, next to Riku.

The 6 waited silently for someone to show up. Finally after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, they heard the door open and close. Sora perked up and jumped to the door as a blue haired, yellow eyed man came in. Sora pounced on him and pulled him in. "Saix! This is Demyx and Zexion. Axel's friends"  
Sora said. Saix waved half-heartedly, Demyx smiling and waving back and Zexion staring down at the couch rim.

"Good now we just gotta wait for Nami and Lexy!" Sora exclaimed as Saix lifted himself up onto the stage, letting his feet dangle.

"So where do we have a gig?" he asked. Axel snickered, covering his mouth.

Sora glared at him and smiled sweetly at Saix from the couch him and Riku were sitting on. "Just a place called 'The cat's meow.'" Sora said quickly.

"It's a gay bar dude." Axel said, making Roxas elbow him in the stomach.

Saix flushed scarlet, looking down at his knees. "How is my dad supposed to go to that?" He muttered.

The room suddenly got quiet as the band members realized they had parents. "Well damn." Sora said after a few moments of silence.

"yea well damn! Mom is not going to see you perform for some horny gay men!" Roxas said loudly.

"Hypocrite! Besides, you're the one who booked it smarty!" Sora yelled pointing at Roxas.

Axel laughed a little as Roxas' face flushed deeply with rage. "You go ahead and tell our mother your band is playing at a gay bar then!" He yelled.

Sora stuck his nose in the air. "Fine. I will!"

"Umm. . . Is this a bad time?" A meek voice said into the angry room.

"Nami!" Sora yelled, jumping up to meet a pale blond in a neat white dress and white sandals. Her eyes matched Sora's and Roxas'.

"Hey Sora, Roxas." She smiled at the brothers, taking a seat on the stage next to Saix.

"Oh! This is Demyx and Zexion." Sora said pointing to the two.

Zexion feeling the serenity around the girl he met, smiled a little and waved from the couch, Demyx waved, going back to stroking Zexion's hair. She looked back at Sora. "So where is this gig?" She asked. Sora sighed.

"Let's wait for Lexy he should be here in a couple minutes." He muttered. Roxas smirked.

Namine shrugged and turned back to watch Demyx and Zexion, smiling ever-so-slightly. Sora was wringing his hands a little nervously. Riku grabbed his hands petting them gently. "Sora calm down." He muttered, Sora took a deep breath. The door to the studio opened and shut. Sora sat up, grabbed the notebook from Riku, and went to meet Lexaeus by the door.

Zexion gaped, as the hugest man he has ever met in his life walked into the room, and took a seat on Saix's other side. Sora followed after him and stopped in front of the three, opening the notebook. "okay you three! We have a lot to go over!" He said loudly.

Lexaeus seemed to be looking right at Zexion the whole meeting. His expression unchanged from that dazed, stony look. Zexion stared down at Demyx's hands pretending not to notice. By the end of Sora's explanation of the gay bar, he and Namine both looked a little shocked. Saix looked grouchy. "Okay, have any of you told anyone yet?" he asked. The three shook their heads.

"Let's just say we're going to practice, but go to the bar instead!"Sora suggested, Roxas jumped up smiling victoriously.

"I know it! You just don't want to tell mom do you!" He yelled, pointing at Sora accusingly.

Sora shrugged, looking at the carpeted floor. "Well of course I don't. . ." He mumbled.

"Yea I know. So let's go along with Sora's idea. Gig starts at 6 ends at 9, in two days, at the Cat's Meow. It's only 15 minutes past this studio actually." Roxas said. Axel laughed a little receiving another elbow in the stomach from Roxas.

"Heey! That hurt!" Axel whined rubbing his side.

Everyone laughed a little, Lexaeus flushing as a smile illuminated Zexion's face. Namine noticed this, watching Lexaeus' reactions to the small man sitting in Demyx's arms. 'Hmmm. . . I guess he's interested.' she thought with a small smile. Lexaeus looked back at the wall as Zexion caught his eyes for a short moment. Demyx kissed his forehead, pushing the loose strands of hair away. Zexion smiled leaning his head against the couch. "What songs are we going to play at the gig?" Saix asked the group as they were sitting on the stage together.

"Hmmm, oh I really wanna play 'Into you." Sora said, everyone nodding in agreement. Roxas wrote them down reluctantly in the notebook as they listed three hours worth of songs, an eligible frown on his face at the horrible song titles.

"Now that I look at it, we've written lots of songs." Sora sat back in thought.

Namine smiled as Saix nodded in agreement laying on his back staring up at the white ceiling. Sora looked over at Lexaeus who hadn't said a word since he walked in, who was still in a trance watching Zexion like a hawk as he slept in Demyx's lap. Demyx was slowly stroking his hair away from his face in a daze. Axel and Roxas were reading a magazine pointing at pictures and whispering to eachother. Riku was laying on his back with Sora on the stage, their hands entertwined, while Sora read over the notebook Roxas has been keeping organized since the band started up a year ago. Riku had his eyes shut, possibly sleeping. Saix and Namine were laying on their stomach facing eachother, playing Go fish. Sora blinked curiously at Lexaeus as he watched Zexion. A loud rumble erupted in the sky, followed by louder bangs and rain pouring down by the bucket-fulls onto the roof. Zexion jumped awake, Demyx smiling softly. "Morning beautiful!" He said, as the thunder cracked off again.

Zexion yawned as the others looked at the window frowing slightly. Demyx watched the rain with a small smile on his face. "Dem. . ." Zexion said,  
yawning widely once more, giving off a back cracking stretch, which the thunder roared over.

Demyx looked down at him. "Yea?" He asked, as Zexion smiled faintly.

"Do you want to go outside?" He aked, making Demyx grin.

"Yes!" He said happily standing up. "Does anyone else wanna go outside with us?" He asked the others, Axel giving a no in a repulsive hiss, the others shaking their heads.

Zexion got up, making Lexaeus look down. 'He's so small. . .' he thought, as Zexion handed Axel the keys grabbing his chin and looking him straight in the eyes like a strict mother. "You be careful! The roads will be wet and if you crash my car you're fixing it! Got it memorized?" he said, mocking Axel with his own catch phraze.

Axel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yea yea drama queen. Go makeout in the rain now." He said pushing Zexion lightly towards the door, pocketing his keys.

Lexaeus watched as the two linked hands and headed outdoors. Sora smiled, "Well aren't they just darling!" he said, everyone, but Lexaeus nodding,  
Namine smiling as she watched the door shut behind the two.

* * *

-YAYYYYYY Finally. This chapter took me a while to write. Hope you liked it.

Oooh Lexy got a crush on Zexy? : P!


	11. NOT A DISCONTINUATION I PROMISE! READ!

**OKAY! Sorry I've not been uploading/ updating any of my stories! but there is LOTS of news!  
**

**OK, firstly, the new chapter is currently being typed up. I've just finished writing it, and now I'm gonna type it up :3 I know it'd be quicker to just type it as I write it, but I write in school. So yea. It's just the way i roll xD  
**

**Secondly, in advance, I'd like to ask, if anyone wants to help me and write me a couple songs for Sora's band? If not I'll have to write the songs by myself which will take twice as long for the next next chapter to be uploaded. xP**

** So if you want to help it'd be great! ^^! ! **

**Thirdly and I think lastly, I'd like to say, check out my other two stories! Unexpected Friend is pretty much a dead story. I'm trying to write it, but it'd very very difficult.**

**OK I lied this may be the last one too xD! I have a bunch of stories I might start! Maybe not for Fanfiction but for fictionpress .com. So if you want to read some of my non-fanfiction pieces they will be uploaded there! 3 I don't know if I will for certain, but I do have 2 different stories started! I might start up an account and write those stories there since it isn't FF. o.o; it'll be difficult.**

**Oh yea, and I have a job, and school. So it'll be really hard updating as fast as I did last time. (And at that, it wasn't even fast).**

**:] thanks for reading this! I promise the next chapter within the next week~ **

**AND DON'T FORGET IF YOU HAVE SOME SONGWRITING OR POETIC TALENT, WRITE SOME SONGS THAT YOU THINK SORA WOULD LIKE TO SING! PLEASEEE! I suck at poetry I promise you the songs will be corny and dumb sounding if I write them! DON'T BE AFRAID TO MESSAGE ME! OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT EMAIL THEM TO ME AT **

**CHRONICAL_DEATH_SIGNS at y a h o o . c o m**

**LOL holy god I type it in as it would be in the email and it erases itself! Loserrr.**

**So yea. The email name is right. just add the normal way to end an email from yahoo instead of my stupid way of typing to have it not delete itself when I save xD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks :]  
**

**~Krysta  
**


	12. YAYYY! NEWCHAPTER!

**Oh my goodness it's been months ^^; Procrastinationnn~ Am sorry.. 3  
**

* * *

Outside the wind was light, and the sun was shining through the dark, stormy, rain clouds, making it look almost heavenly, as the thunder roared, and lights flashed in the sky. Demyx stood in the drive of Sora's studio, holding the hand of his gorgeous lover. Zexion smiled tapping his foot in a small puddle of rainwater, making a pattering sound. Demyx giggled, looking up at the sky, leading Zexion further out into the storm. "There's going to be lovely rainbows after this Zexy!" Demyx yelled over the rain, as 1 o'clock approached.

Zexion looked at Demyx, as he peered up at the storm, rain clung to his face and eyelashes, making him look even more stunning. His mohawked style slumped to an angle, as the rain washed all the gel out. Zexion's hair had gone limp, sticking to his cheeks and neck, Demyx's other hand swiped the hair away, as rain pelted down on them. Zexion blushed, looking into Demyx's sea-foam eyes, as their lips crashed together with such intensity; they overpowered the raging thunder cracking up in the sky.

They parted momentarily, half a centimeter away from each other as Demyx whispered "I love you", his lips touching Zexion's as he spoke. Zexion smiled, closing his eyes, as Demyx's arms wrapped around his waist. "I love you too." He responded, proceeding to kiss.

They ended up backing into the side of the studio, Demyx's tongue ferociously fighting against Zexion's. The rain hardened, leaving their surroundings completely dark, even if it was daytime. Thunder cracked and lightening flashed, as they got more intimate, Demyx's hands left Zexion's back and started moving up his shirt, very slowly. Zexion let a soft moan escape his mouth, and go into Demyx's, as his stomach was rubbed by Demyx's cold, wet hands. They broke apart as Demyx's mouth traveled down to Zexion's throat, pulling him closer to his body. Zexion rested his chin on Demyx's shoulder, closing his eyes and giving a moan. When he opened his eyes he saw bright red hair and blond waves standing in front of them, one smiling and one looking slightly disturbed. Zexion squinted, realizing who it was, he started struggling, as the other band members proceeded to exit, all looking to the left, and hurrying forward to their vehicles. Zexion squirmed and pushed against Demyx as Axel applauded Demyx, who sucked on Zexion's neck lightly. "Demyx!" Zexion yelled, whacking him on the back of the head. "Down!"

Demyx rubbed the back of his head pouting, and giving Zexion puppy eyes. "But why? You like it." He said, as Saix and Lexaeus stared at the bluish haired beauty. Saix snorted and turned to his car.

Lexaeus stared at Demyx, his nostrils flaring out slightly, as Zexion glared hardly into Demyx's puppy dog eyes and pout. In her small white buggy, Namine giggled.

Roxas grabbed Axel by the cuff of his sleeve to drag him away from the blushing Zexion and the pouting Demyx. "Come on ya' horny bastard! We're going home." Roxas said, getting in the car.

Axel looked at Zexion, who glared back at him, grabbing onto Demyx's hand and pulling him to the car. Axel and Roxas climbed into the backseat as Zexion got in the driver's side, taking the keys from Axel. Demyx timidly crawled into the driver's side, staring out the window at the rain. The ride back was quiet, once they returned home, Zexion got out, running inside to get away from the rain. Demyx lingered behind Axel and Roxas to sit on the porch letting the rain pour on his already drenched body. Inside Zexion went into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He sat on the toilet staring down at his dripping clothes. He heard a soft knock on the door, looking up he frowned. "What?" He demanded.

"Zexion can I come in?" A soft whisper behind the door. Zexion blinked a few times staring at the jiggling knob.

"Roxas?" He whispered, expecting Demyx.

Roxas smiled a little jiggling the knob more. "Yea can I come in or do I have to pick the lock?" He continued to whisper, playfully.

Zexion stood, slowly opening the door and peeking through a crack, as if to make sure it was really Roxas. Roxas smiled softly, pushing on the door to get in. Zexion backed up sitting down on the toilet; Roxas sat down on the edge of the bathtub, picking at the frayed jean on his pocket. "So. . . What's up with you and Demyx?" He asked, as Zexion looked down at the bathroom mat.

"The entire band saw us. . . I was so embarrassed. . ." He squeaked, also picking at his clothes.

Roxas tilted his head to the side, grabbing onto Zexion's freezing fingers with his own equally freezing ones. "Is that what this is about?" He said amusedly as Zexion blushed nodding.

"Well that's nothing! Try getting caught being sexed in the bathroom by an old man; who called security." Roxas giggled covering his mouth. "You'll get used to being awkward." He said reassuringly, petting Zexion's hands.

Zexion looked up at Roxas with wide eyes. "Axel did that?" He said shaking his head.

Roxas nodded. "Yea he got a beating from me after." He said waving his fist in the air loosely.

Roxas smiled when he heard Zexion chuckle lightly. "Well I suppose Axel sent you out here to pester me huh?" He whispered, looking down at the floor mat.

"Yea he kind of did. But I kind of wanted to so you can deal." Roxas smiled widely poking Zexion on the nose.

Zexion crossed his eyes slightly, blushing when Roxas laughed. "Axel is out talking with Demyx right?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Roxas nodded looking at the floor rubbing his head. "I don't know why he didn't want to talk with you, because he has to sit in the rain now with Demyx, and Axel hates water. But I don't mind chatting with you." He added hastily, blushing light pink.

Zexion smiled and laughed, standing up. "Well I'm not really mad at him. I didn't want people to see. . ." He trailed off as Roxas put an arm around his waist, just barely getting an inch taller than him, making Zexion glance up at the top of Roxas' head.

"Zexion sweetie, you'll get used to it trust me." Roxas stated, making Zexion smile._ 'Damn why do I have to be so short?!'_ he wondered to himself as Roxas and him walked out of the bathroom door.

Axel was toweling himself off at the table with a pretty down looking Demyx. Zexion breathed deeply, as Roxas nudged him forward. Demyx glanced as Zexion approached, quickly looking at his hands as they made eye contact. Zexion took a seat on the table across Demyx, grabbing his hands before Demyx could pull them away. "Demy. . ." Zexion muttered, looking into Demyx's downcast eyes.

Demyx looked up at the muttering of his cute nickname Zexion had never said before. Zexion smiled slightly, stroking Demyx's hands with his thumbs. "I'm not mad. . . I just got embarrassed." He explained slowly as Demyx sniffled, looking back down at the table.

Axel left them alone, walking back to his room with Roxas. "You're okay right?" Roxas asked, as Axel sneezed loudly covering his nose.

Axel shook his head quickly throwing the towel down. "I should have brought him inside, instead of being a dumbass and sitting down with him." He said in a slightly stuffy voice, sitting down on the floor, his hair was limply clinging to his face, and his breathing was staggered. Roxas tsked and knelt in front of him feeling his forehead softly.

"You have a fever. . ." Roxas whispered, kissing Axels' forehead. Axel flopped down on the floor, letting out a small squeak as he went down.

Roxas got up and smiled, getting some clean clothes from his drawers. "You need to change." He stated, helping Axel up, and into the bathroom. "Now change and I'll make some soup." He said slowly, closing the door.

Axel sighed, and sat down on the floor, numbly pulling his shirt up, and grabbing for his towel to dry off.

**In the kitchen**

Roxas hummed slightly as soup warmed happily on the stove. Zexion and Demyx watched in fascination, as Roxas stirred. Demyx stood up grabbing onto Zexion's hand and leading him out to the living room, sitting him down on the couch, and taking a seat beside him. "Zexy." Demyx whispered, staring down at his hands, cupped over Zexion's.

"Hm?" Zexion responded, staring ahead at the wall, with Axels' pictures lining the doorway to the kitchen.

"You forgive me for embarrassing you right?" He asked, as Zexion looked at him in surprise.

"Of course I do." He said smiling softly, as Demyx's serious faced crunched up as he smiled brightly.

"I love youuuu!" He cooed, hugging Zexion to him.

Zexion blushed as Roxas walked by with a bowl of soup and saltines smiling widely as Demyx cuddled him.

**Back in the bedroom**

"ACHOO!!!" Axel yelled into the quiet room as Roxas set the bowl of soup calmly onto his nightstand.

"Bless you!" Roxas smiled, as Axel sighed, climbing into bed.

"Guh." He mumbled into his pillow, grabbing a saltine cracker.

"Do you want to stay home from the gig?" Roxas asked, patting Axels' cold, clammy hands with his soft warm ones.

Axel shook his head sniffling sickly. "I can't Rox! I'm going wid you!" He said stubbornly, chewing on the cracker loudly.

Roxas smiled, kissing Axels' forehead softly. "Okay Ax. Get some sleep though please." He whispered, as Axel smiled back closing his eyes, a light fever blush crossing his cheeks.

Quietly shutting the door to the bedroom, Roxas walked into the kitchen, pulling up a chair besides Demyx who was scrubbing quickly over a piece of music, his tongue between his teeth in concentration, Zexion watching curiously. The thick book he was reading, set on the table opened to the last few pages he had yet to read. "So is Axel sick?" Demyx asked suddenly, making Roxas lean away from him, realizing he was looming over his shoulder.

"Yea but I'm sure he'll be okay by the time the gig comes up. It's just a small fever." He explained. Zexion smiled.

"Axel doesn't get sick often but when he does it's horrible. I don't think he'll be better. But then again he is overprotective so he'll go with you anyway." Zexion said, as Roxas went back to gradually leaning over Demyx's shoulder, watching him write.

Demyx stood up going over to the living room. Roxas smiled widely like a dog following his owner and scurried after him. Zexion laughed lightly, following after them. Demyx sat down on the floor, grabbing his perfectly cleaned and polished sitar from the stand and set it in his lap. Roxas sat down in front of Demyx pulling Zexion down with a faint thud, as Demyx tweaked the strings, tuning them to a perfect pitch, with Roxas watching eagerly. He pulled the music off the floor holding it out to Roxas who took it tilting his head to the side. "Can you hold it up for me please?" Demyx asked, making Roxas smile and nod, holding the music up in front of Demyx.

Zexion giggled a little at how happy Roxas was, making Demyx blush, starting to play the song he made. The music was so complicated neither of them saw Demyx switching his fingers to different notes. It was happy and upbeat like a swing dance, with a jazzy tune to it. Roxas was bobbing along with the song, smiling widely while Zexion watched in awe. The song suddenly stopped and Demyx groaned, taking the music back from Roxas and whipping his pencil out, erasing some of the notes. Roxas watched curiously, as Zexion glanced out the window at the pouring rain thinning out, then to the clock;_ '12:45' _Zexion thought to himself. Demyx gave the paper back to Roxas, continuing to play the song. Demyx's music always made Zexion sleepy, like a lullaby. And almost all of them reminded him of water.

* * *

NEXT DAY! :D

"ACHOO!"

Zexion woke with a start as Axel sniffed loudly, rubbing his red nose. It was only a few shades lighter than his hair, which was a tangled mess. Demyx sighed, and sat up, as Zexion stretched and stood up, falling back down onto the bed. Demyx giggled from his position on the floor, where he sat with a book. "Good morning Axel." Zexion mumbled as Axel sneezed once more.

"Ugh!" Axel groaned, sitting up, only to be ushered back down by Roxas, who had a frown on his face. "Wockthath, I hath do go wid you!" He yelled, then closed his eyes, grabbing his forehead.

Roxas gave him a glass of water and a small orange pill. Axel swallowed the pill with some difficulty, then grumbled as Roxas sat down on the bed with him. "Axel you know you vsny go with us now." He stated.

"Wockthath I have do!" Axel started.

"No, you don't." He replied, patting Axel on the cheek.

"Just get some sleep and I'll be back in no time." He whispered.

"I'll stay home with him! You and Zexy can go." Demyx said.

Zexion shook his head. "If you're not going I'm not going." He said subtly.

Demyx waved his hand. "Zexy you'll have Roxas. I don't want to leave Axel here all alone. And I know you wanna see Sora." He said.

"Not as much as you. Why don't you go and I stay here?" He suggested.

Demyx shook his head, Zexion growled. "Then why cant we both stay!?" He restated as Demyx smiled giving a goofy shrug.

"Maybe Roxas doesn't want to be alone?" He said, looking at Roxas, who shrugged.

In the middle of the argument, Axel had fallen asleep, his snored breaking the momentary silence. "I gave him a sleeping pill not aspirin." Roxas said, as Zexion nodded.

Roxas brushed Axel's hair out of his eyes gently, the dark red of his nose was showing out against the intensity of his hair.

"So we're leaving at 5:30? I guess now we can go since Axel will be out for at least 10 hours..." Zexion said, as Roxas nodded in agreement

"Yup. So that gives us about 8 hours to do whatever." Roxas added.

Demyx jumped up from the floor, his book falling off his lap. "How about we go to the beach!" He yelled.

Zexion stared at Demyx as Roxas looked at Zexion hopefully. "I hate the beach." zexion stated.

Demyx and Roxas' smiles faded as Zexion's words processed. Demyx sunk to his knees, still a couple inches taller than Zexion. "Please! Please please please PUH-LEEZ ZEXY?!" He begged, as Roxas smiled sweetly at the blue-haired grouch.

Zexion sighed, as demyx looked at him in the eyes with the sweetest, most innocent puppy dog face he could conjure. Zexion blushed, looking down at his shoes. "Pf... Fine." he mumbled.

Demyx and Roxas high-fived and jumped around. "Bathing suits! Roxas, you can use one of Zexy's." Demyx decided for him, going over to the bureau and pulling the top drawer open.

"You. . . Memorized what drawers I keep my clothes in?" Zexion asked weakly, a disturbed look crossing his features, as Demyx nodded.

He pulled out two pairs of swim shorts, handing one to Roxas, they were bright green and blue with little white flowers printed on the sides. Zexion blushed, grabbing the blue ones, and dug further into his drawers for a shirt. The only real T-shirt he owned for swimming. Demyx grabbed at it, Zexion holding it tight in his grasp. "No! Not for swimming mister!"

Zexion paled instantly. Holding the shirt to his chest. "Demmy please?" Zexion pleaded, pouting out his lip.

Demyx blushed, turning the other way. "Fine, but you have to take it off when you swim!" He said, pointing at Zexion.

Zexion grumbled, going off to the bathroom, as Roxas giggled. Demyx got his bathing suit from hsi shared drawers, waiting for Zexion to emerge. When he did, Demyx's eyes widened. Zexion stood in the blue shorts. His legs were perfectly smooth and a solid marble color. The t-shirt he wore was slightly form fitting and a dark blue, with some kind of camp logo on the front. Demyx felt his pants tighten in the crotch area. "I-I'm gonna. . . Go change!" He mumbled, walking past Zexion his short covering the front of his pants.

Roxas grinned at Zexion, who sighed, sitting on the bed. Roxas sat down beside him patting his back. "He'll be gone for 15 minutes or so." He said, as a slight groan emerged from the bathroom.

Zexion looked at Roxas curiously, then blushed covering his mouth. "Oh my." He whispered. "Let's go watch TV or something." he said traveling out to the living room.

They plopped down on the couch together, as Zexion grabbed for the remote on the coffee table. "What do you usually watch?" He asked.

Roxas shrugged, "Travel, History, Discovery. . . sometimes Animal Planet."

Zexion turned to Discovery channel as the credits for A Haunting came on. "Man I really like this show too!" Zexion complained.

"Yea me too!" Roxas said, looking at the clock. "Well it's 9:30 now. so it should be on again!" Roxas said, as the shows opening came on..

"Woohoo!" Zexion said, laying back and pulling his feet up to sit cross legged on the couch. "It's nice not having someone constantly watching you." Roxas said, pulling his feet up as well. Setting the shorts in his lap.

"Yea tell me about it. Demyx and I have been dating like two weeks and he already wants to get in my pants." Zexion laughed. "I wouldn't mind eventually. But he has to wait like a year. . . Or two."

Roxas shrugged. "Axel got in my pants the first day." He said, as Zexion turned to him in shock.

"But I don't mind at all. It's nice!" He finished, as Zexion rose an eyebrow.

"Axel hadn't dated anyone in a long time. He broke up with his old boyfriend when he first moved in here. I of course haven't dated. . . Since junior year in high-school." He said.

Roxas gasped, then laughed lightly. "high-maintenance?" he asked, as Zexion giggled and nodded his head.

Demyx walked in, smiling lightly, Zexion putting his feet down. "Sorry it took. . . so long." Demyx said.

Zexion laughed quietly as Roxas snorted. "Sure thing Demyx." Roxas said, mid laugh, getting up to go change.

Demyx took a seat next to Zexion, humming happily. Zexion rolled his eyes dramatically, covering his knees with his hands. Demyx observed him thoroughly with a hungry glint in his eyes. Zexion Shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They sat in silence for a few moments, the TV making the situation not as awkward, until Roxas, in his swim shorts, and bare torso, walked into the living room with three towels. "Here ya go!" He said, setting the towels on the couch next to Demyx.

"Yay!" demyx said, grabbing the towels as Roxas slipped on his sneakers.

"I'll get the sunscreen." Zexion said, very seriously, getting up to go fetch the lotion from his room.

Demyx rolled his eyes, waving his hand around. "We don't need sunscreen!" He said, as Roxas laughed.

Zexion opened the door sneaking past the sleeping Axel, who had a red flush on his cheeks. Zexion grabbed the blue bottle off his organized bureau, tip-toeing silently, and shutting the door with a soft click behind him. In the hallway, Demyx wrapped his around Zexion, walking with him down the hallway. "Let's go!" He said happily, stepping into his shoes, as Zexion fought him off, and sat on the floor to put his sneakers on properly.

Roxas waited by the door, his towel around his neck, watching Zexion with a blank look on his face. As Zexion stood up Roxas grinned and ran out the door to the car. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and was about to run, but slowed down as Zexion gave a squeak. "Heh, sorry Zexy." He said.

Zexion smiled a little nodding his head, but sighed remorsefully, predicting the beach trip.

* * *

Once in the car, Zexion started it up, staring forward in complete concentration. demyx hummed along with the radio next to him, while Roxas, in the back seat, stared out the window. The drive was only radio, Demyx was jittery to get in the water.

They reached the beach way faster than Zexion wanted them to. "Whee!" Demyx yelled, flinging the door open, sending it flying back to hit him in the face.

Zexion and Roxas both burst out laughing as Demyx whimpered and put a hand to his nose. "Owww. . . Guys it's not funnyyyyy!" He whimpered, opening the door much slower and jumping out.

His nose was dark red, Zexion snickered, getting out of the car as Roxas grabbed the bag from the seat and climbed out. They all slammed the doors at the same time, and laughed a little. Demyx stared out at the crowd of tourists and locals mixed together on the slightly clouded over beach. Girls and boys were tossing Frisbees and dogs were everywhere.

They set up in a slightly shady spot under command of Zexion, who stubbornly sat down on the blanket and whipped out his 75 SPF lotion. Demyx laughed and turned to run out to the water. "YIPPEE!" He yelled, running in and dunking under, Roxas followed after him but stopped, after his feet touched the water.

"Ne it's cold!" He whined, wading in very,very slowly. Demyx dunked himself under, swimming a few feet and coming up.

Zexion took almost 30 minutes applying his sunscreen. Ever-so-slowly, he stood up and walked over to the shore, stepping onto the wet sand. The waves hit his toes, making him shiver and back up to the dry, warm, sand. Demyx waved him in, as Roxas flapped his arms around like a bird, as he slowly progressed to waist deep in the seemingly cold ocean water. Zexion took a couple steps in, looking around at the masses of rocks. He back up, stepping toward the rocks. "Tide pools." He said to Demyx, quickly walking off. He heard Demyx's whines of protest as he practically ran away from the ocean water.

Little kids squealed as they prodded crabs with sticks. Rolling his eyes, he stepped out of their way. Kneeling down next to a tide pool, he smiled as a snail popped its squishy head out of its shell and looked around with an eyeball. "There you are!" _Thud, thud, thud, thud._ The snail retreated.

Zexion sighed and turned around, to see Demyx running over the rocks, with Roxas walking a ways behind him. Zexion waved them over, as Demyx sat down by the tide pool. Zexion gasped as the snail was pulled off the rocks by Demyx. "Demyx! Put that down right now!" he yelled, grabbing the snail from Demyx's hand and setting it down gently in the small puddle of water. Demyx pouted as Roxas caught up, sitting next to Zexion.

Zexion wagged his finger in Demyx's face lecturing-like. "You do not disrupt marine life!" He scolded.

Demyx sighed and nodded, laying back on the rocks, and closing his eyes. Zexion and Roxas went from tide to tide observing them silently. Zexion returned to the snail in the pool and smiled when it came back out looking around cautiously. Roxas giggled, nudging Zexion, and pointing over to Demyx's sleeping form. Zexion covered his mouth, gasping quietly, as a crab the size of his head crawled onto his chest. Demyx groaned and wiped at his face. "What the!?" He yelled, as the crab snapped a pincer, looking at Demyx, almost mockingly.

Looking at Zexion, Demyx pleaded for help. The crab looked like it fell asleep, as it sat still on his chest. "Aw it loves you." Zexion said, sitting beside Demyx.

Demyx poked at the crab, jolting it awake. Zexion gave him a warning look, as the crab wriggled its legs, making Demyx jump up and knock the vcab to the ground. "That tickles!" He yelped, as Roxas knelt down beside the crab, as its small head poked into its shell.

"Demyx you scared him!" Roxas said, picking up the crab and returning it to the tide pool.

"I'm sorry but it crawled!" He whined, sitting beside Zexion and reaching for him. "Zexyyyyyyy! 'mere." He said, ad Zexion shook his head before the words came out.

"Nu!" He squealed, as Demyx grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down hard in his lap. "Demyx let go!" Zexion yelled, trying to stand up.

"Not until I get a kish!" Demyx demanded. Roxas got up and covered his mouth to keep the laughter in.

"I'll make you a Keish when we get home! Now let go!" He responded, kicking at Demyx's legs.

"You know what I mean." Demyx said, squeezing Zexion to him tightly.

Zexion glared firmly at Demyx, who held firmly onto his waist, keeping him in place. Zexion sighed, and leaned forward, kissing Demyx lightly. Demyx let go, and Zexion jumped up straightening out his clothes. He heard a snort and turned as Roxas' smile vanished, and a small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Funny." He said finally.

Demyx's hand slithered around Zexion, making him jump in surprise, after his staring contest with Roxas. "You promised you'd lose the shirt once we got here." HE said.

A light blush ran across Zexion's cheeks, as he straightened his shirt out again. "Why? I'm not going swimming." He said as Roxas knelt down by another tide pool and dug around in the sand for more crabs.

"Because I wanna see!" Demyx whined, pulling on the shirt lightly. 'Let's go swimming then!" He said, pulling Zexion away from the rocks and toward the water.

Zexion flailed, as he was scooped up and brought to the large body of water, he was carried out waist deep, which was below Demy'x hips, and gently set down on his feet. "It's cold!!!!" He yelled, running as fast as he could to the shore.

Demyx grabbed his hands and puppy dog eyed him. "Puh-leez Zexy! we only have like one hour left!" He pleaded.

"Oh please! We have like 3!" Zexion argued, as Roxas waded in to where they were. "Yea show the man your hod bod!" He said, poking at Zexion's noodle arm with a finger.

Zexion smacked Roxas' hand away and growled "Fine but turn around!" He grumbled.

"HURRAY!" Demyx yelled, clapping his hands and turning around towards the vast ocean.

Carefully, Zexion pulled his shirt off, as Roaxas stared at two kids that were screeching wildly, his eyed twitched a few times. "okay Dem." Zexion squeaked.

Both Demyx and Roxas looked to Zexion and Roxas burst out laughing. He had his shirt in his hands, and the water going up to his shoulders. Demyx stared at him, before Zexion turned, looking down at the water.

"Zexy!" he squealed, running forward and hugging Zexion tightly. "You so beautiful!" He exclaimed, smothering kisses all over his face.

"Demyx!" Zexion snapped, squirming his way back into the water.

"I'm in the water can we go now?" He asked, as Roxas was pelted in the head with a small beach ball.

he snarled, and grabbed the ball, beating it into the water and ripping a large hole in it with his fingernails. The little girl who the ball belonged to retreated to the shore, crying. "Uhhh. . . Let's go!" Demyx said, grabbing Zexion by the hand, as Roxas followed staring dagger at the little girl who was now telling an equally younger boy what happened.

Demyx and Zexion's eyes widened as the kids came back with a man the size of Axel, only taller, and bulkier. "Let's go!!" Zexion yelled, booking it back to his car, sopping wet as Roxas grabbed their stuff and ran after Demyx. They flung their stuff in the seat and squealed out of the parking lot, as the man shook his fist at them.

"Oh my god! Roxas why did you do that!?" Zexion breathed, as they neared the house.

"Little kids piss me off." He replied grudgingly. "I didn't know they had a giant as a dad! besides they cant do anything." He explained.

Demyx sighed in relief against the seat. "Good thing he didn't catch us." He said.

"Yea we'd all die pretty much." Zexion replied quietly.

* * *

They reached home and Zexion immediately retreated to his room, where Axel was still snoozing, to change.

**LATER : D**

All showered and dressed, the three checked in on Axel, who was grudgingly sitting in bed staring hatefully at the door. "Axel we'll be back in less than 4 hours we promise." Roxas said, as Zexion got his shoes on.

Demyx stood at the door smiling a little, as Axel turned his head to the side. "I still want to go. I don't trust people there!" He whined.

"Well. . . We have to go! Love you bye!" Roxas said, pecking Axel on the cheek and heading for the door before Axel could protest.

As they got in the car, Roxas buckled his seatbelt sighing. "He's so stubborn." He said.

Demyx giggled from the passengers seat. "He just loves you is all!" He assured.

"Yea he's kind of obsessed with you." Zexion added, turning onto the street Sora gave them directions to.

"By the way, did any of you know there was a gay bar anywhere around here?" Zexion asked, they both shook their head.

"I bet it's only open during this hour." Roxas said, as Zexion took a left.

"Hm." he said quietly, driving down the road, looking for "The Cat's Meow".

After a few minutes of empty silence and concentration, many cars started showing up in lines against the sidewalks. "I guess we're close." Roxas said, as a bright lit up, flashy, tall, building came in to view.

". . . Well then." Zexion said, "This is it."

The front of the building was flashing with bright purple and green lights. There were people lined in the front, where the large glass doors were opened, and two large guards were letting people enter. They managed to find a place to park, and Zexion checked twice to see if he remembered to lock his doors. Demyx looked around curiously, as Roxas glared at anyone who even took a double take at him. The three headed out to the entrance.

They told the bodyguards that they were with a band, and easily enough they were let through, inside was chaos. A band was already on stage playing, maybe the end of it, there were people crowding by the bar and the lights of all different colors flashing violently like strobe lights, while people danced on the tiled, colorful, floor. They headed to the least populated area and sat waiting for Sora or a band member to find them. Eventually Roxas perked his head up and stood on his tip-toes. "I think I see Lexaeus!" he yelled above the chatter and music.

They all looked over the crowd of bobbing heads and saw the 6'7" or so beast walking solemnly toward the back. Standing up, they shoved and ran toward where Lexaeus was walking, and followed him backstage. Immediately, Zexion had a bouncy brunette in his face. "You came!! AND ON TIME TOO!" Zexion could tell he was overly-hyper.

Saix was sitting in the corner in a large chair, turning his guitar quietly. Namine sat on a cough next to Lexaeus smiling and watching Sora mangle Zexion with hugs. Lexaeus stared intensely at Zexion, Riku at his side trying to pull Sora off gently. "Sora, you're going to hurt him calm down." He said, as Zexion pried Sora's fingers from around his waist.

Demyx laughed, edging over to Saix, staring at his shiny, blue, sparkling guitar. Sora poked his head out into the crowd as the band started a new song. The stage manager walked through the door with a clipboard. "Door to Light, you're on deck!" he yelled.

Saix sat up, giving Demyx, who was standing beside his chair, leaning against a wall, a weird look, and putting the strap over his head. Sora got a drink of water, taking in deep breaths to relax. Namine stood up quietly, smiling politely, flexing her fingers, as Lexaeus stood beside her, grabbing his drumsticks off the table beside him, and pocketing a spare pair. they waited a few minutes, while the band before them exited the stage. Sora squealed, shaking his hands out. "You guys all set?" The manager asked, as all the band members nodded their heads.

Riku and Sora shared a look, kissing briefly, as Riku backed up, and sat on the couch waving them off. Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas all clapped a little as they walked onto the stage, then sat down on the couch looking around awkwardly, as Riku stared at the floor.

The band walked onto the hardwood stage, taking their positions at the designated instrument. They were met by whistles and cat meows, as Sora grabbed his mic.

* * *

**LET'S NOT FORGET THAT I STILL NEED PEOPLE WILLING TO WRITE SONGS! I need your user-name if you're going to email me.**

**Chronical_Death_Signs at YAHOO . Com**

**Jesus I still hate how you cant just type out your regular email without it fucking up D BITCH.  
**

**I'll update you once I get my stuff onto my Fictionpress account.**

**Please ignore the spelling errors lol xD! this was typed in two days D:!**

**hum. this chapter was kinda boring. :3**

**Oh yea, so I fell in my driveway on Monday, and now I have huge slimy gash on my hand and I have some kinda rock or splinter in my hand but there's no hole. So we think it traveled to the center of my hand through the gash. Which isn't fun cause my skin is turning yellow now o.o so we're taking it out in an hour or so. XD Wish me luck? Painpainpain : (**

**Hope you liked the chapter even if it was kinda boring xD!**


	13. Chapter 12 oh noez!

Yea, so this has been a while .; I'm pretty certain all of you hate me right now lol! I'm sorry!! So I couldnt write any songs because I suck so I'm gonna skip the song thing. :D!

Hey guess what I don't own anything in this story besides the plot!

* * *

Zexion, Roxas and Riku sat alone backstage the whole time, Demyx having abandoned them to go watch from the crowd, listening to Sora's band start their happy pop music. Zexion saw Riku's hand twitch every time someone's voice rose over the crowd and he heard what they were saying. "I knew this was a horrible idea." Riku stated, clenching the arm rests of his chair tightly.

"Well at least he's not being raped or anything. . . He'll finish his songs and come back here and then we can leave." Roxas answered stiffly, his legs crossed and his arms crossed, sitting at the very end of the couch.

Zexion sat in the middle, with his legs crossed also, looking around to see if there were any bookshelves. There weren't any, from his observations. He also observed there wasn't a single book in this entire room. "Hey, Riku, do you know how long this will last?" He asked calmly, ignoring Riku's looks of annoyance.

"Err. . . Probably about 30 minutes. . . But they have to stay here for 7 hours, and fill in for any missing bands." He said, noticing Zexion's exasperated sigh.

"Thanks. . . I'm not staying here for 7 hours. I'm gonna leave with Demyx after this thing is over." Zexion mumbled, looking off to the side at the door. Roxas looked over at him "Yea. I'd like to be at home too. God knows what Axel's doing . . ."

"If he burns down the house he'll be indebted to me forever. He has an obsession with lighting things on fire." Zexion drawled, sitting back against the couch looking up at the ceiling. "Sometimes things just light on fire when he just looks at it. It's kind of creepy."

"Yea. . ."

The room was filled with silence once more, only interrupted by Riku's growls at the crowd adoring his boyfriend. Zexion closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep quite easily, to Roxas' surprise. "He fell asleep already?" Riku asked, watching Zexion's small form inhale and exhale through the mouth. "Yea I guess so. He must be an easy sleeper." Roxas said, smiling a little.

Both teens sighed in relief when they heard Sora announce that the band would be playing the last song, and paused to let the crowd protest and clap in love of the band. Roxas' head perked up at the sound of a woman yelling very loudly over the crowd. 'A woman?' He thought to himself, watching Riku's face he was certain they were thinking the same thing.

Zexion woke with a start as the door opened and the crowd's loud roaring got 100 times louder in his ears. He lifted his head, as Demyx walked in and sat himself beside Zexion, grabbing his hands. "I cant believe you fell asleep during their performance!" Demyx said playfully, as Zexion pulled his hands away to stretch, yawning lazily.

"I'm positive you'll get over it Demyx." He drawled, standing up to stretch his legs and arms, as Demyx pouted.

The door flew open and Sora came running in, followed by the rest of the band, who didn't look as hyper as Sora did. "Riku~ They loved us!" He shouted, jumping onto the chair Riku occupied, and flinging himself over Riku's lap.

Riku smiled widely, petting Sora's hair. "That's excellent Sora!" He said, as said brunette jumped up, twirling in a circle, excited by the successful performance.

Zexion frowned, as Lexaeus walked into the room and his eyes immediately locked onto his stretching body. He put his arms down and turned to face the couch, where Demyx was sitting, in a conversation with Namine and Roxas. "I'm going to the bathroom." He stated, turning, and edging past Lexaeus, out the door to the bare hallway that leads to the huge crowd of people.

As he was rushing to the door he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see a short woman with electric blond hair and green eyes staring him in the face. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms protectively. "Can I help you?" He said, trying to be loud over the crowd and the new band currently playing.

She had on black gloves, matching with her 2 inch boots and black leather skirt. Her shirt was loosely fit and bleach white. "Yea, can you go get that blond chick who was in the band that played and bring her out here for me?" He said, her voice was loud and rude. Zexion didn't like her immediately.

He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to the side. "What for?" He ordered, knowing she was the type to get violent.

She narrowed her eyes in turn, taking a step toward her. "You want me to kill you? Go get her, NOW!" She yelled, pushing him back to the hallway where the band was seen exiting the stage.

Zexion scoffed, and marched down the hallway to where the band was concealed. He shoved the door open and looked at Namine. "Some stupid bitch wants to talk to you." He muttered, pointing down the darkened hallway. "You better go talk to her or she might implode." He said, as Namine tilted her head in question, and stoof. "Okay. . ." She said quietly, following Zexion back toward the crowd.

The woman was standing with her back against the wall, examining her nails when she spotted Namine. "Ah! You!" She glared at Zexion and waved her hand as if shooing off a dog. "Get away from us. Go." She sneered, grabbing Namine by the arm and walking in the opposite direction. Zexion blinked a couple times before realizing how badly he had to pee and entering the public bathroom.

'Ah god I hate public bathrooms. . .' he thought to himself as he walked up to the exposed urinal and shook his head, stepping into the stall and locking it. As he relieved himself he couldn't help but think about the giant that was currently in Sora's band. 'What the hell is that guy's problem anyway. I swear if he looks at me one more time I'm going to explode on him!' He seethed, finishing his business and flushing the toilet. He unlocked the bathroom stall only to stop in the doorway of the stall and stare at the giant standing by the exit. He smiled politely, walking over to the sinks and getting soap, starting to wash his hands. Lexaeus remained silent, but Zexion heard his advancing footsteps. He wiped his hands off, and looked up at Lexaeus, who backed up to block the exit. Zexion glared up at him. "Please, excuse me." Zexion asked politely, standing a few feet in front of Lexaeus.

Lexaeus shook his head, advancing forward and reaching out to Zexion. Zexion backed up looking around for any escape route. "Get away from me Lexaeus." He said firmly, backing up into the wall.

'Damnit, why did I even back up?!' He thought to himself, mentally smacking his face. 'God I wish someone would walk in right now. . .' Lexaeus had reached him, grabbing a hold of his arms and pinning them to his sides. "Let go!" He yelled, starting to struggle helplessly against the strength of a giant. Lexaeus lowered his face a whole 3 feet shorter to be level with Zexion's eyes. "You're ridiculously cute, do you know that?" His voice was a heavy baritone, and his hands wrapped all the way around Zexion's upper arms.

Zexion looked to the side shutting his eyes. "Get away!" He shouted, starting to kick at Lexaeus' shins, hoping he would get to the spot that would hopefully make him fall over. Lexaeus pressed his face into Zexion's neck, nipping at it playfully.

"L-Lexaeus, get off, now!" Zexion yelled, once again. He shook his head trying to get move Lexaeus' mouth away from his neck. His eyes shot to the door as he heard it swing open.

He started struggling more, kicking wildly, as Lexaeus' knees pinned his legs together. "Stop it." He whispered into Zexion's neck.

Zexion looked up at the two people, standing in the doorway watching them, with pleading eyes. They finally caught on and the taller one shouted "Hey, you stop it! What are you doing to him?!" Lexaeus, caught off guard looked up at the two people, giving Zexion enough time to slip out from his grasp and run around him to the door.

He looked back at Zexion with a final glare and ran out of the bathroom, feeling like complete trash. 'Why the hell does this always happen to me?!' He thought to himself, as his eyes welled with tears. He wiped them away as he reached the door to the backstage room. He walked over to where Demyx was in an intense conversation with Saix about his guitar and pulled on his sleeve, getting his attention.

"What is it Zexy?" He asked, as Zexion looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I want to go home, right now." He mumbled, Demyx sensed something was wrong and nodded his head almost immediately.

"If you want to." Demy said, grabbing his hand gently and looking over at Roxas who was sitting with his legs crossed watching the clock. "Hey Roxas are you coming with us or waiting up for Sora?" He asked, as Roxas looked up at him, and nodded.

"No way in hell am I waiting here six and a half more hours. God knows where he and Riku are right now." He said, standing up and following them to the door.

As they were walking down the hallway they passed Lexaeus, who was staring down at his shoes, which were 12x bigger than Zexion's tiny feet. Zexion squeezed Demyx's hand tighter, and pulling him towards the open crowd. "Zexy we don't need to rush you know!" Demyx shouted over the crowd, Zexion barely hearing him.

Roxas spotted Namine, talking to who he guessed was the stupid bitch. They were currently sitting at a table drinking something, and Namine was laughing, so it must be okay. Roxas smiled waving at her, catching her eye and she looked over at him and waved back. He looked back to follow Demyx, but they were already out the door. He raised his eyebrow and ran after the pair, ignoring the meows and looks he was receiving.

He got into the parking lot, catching up with the two, as Zexion pulled his arm, wanting to go home the closer he got to the car, which was now parked 1/3 mile down the street. "Zexy what's wrong with you?!" Demyx said, as Zexion started power walking to the car.

Demyx kept in sync with hims easily, barely even walking fast, as Roxas ran to catch up with Zexion. "Nothing. I just want to go home." He said quietly, knowing Demyx could no hear him.

"What? Speak up I'm a little deaf right now!" He said, as Zexion reached his car, looking he was trying to pull the door off the hinges when he opened it. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" He yelled once they were in the car. Roxas noticed the welling of tears in Zexion's eyes and leaned forward slightly, watching his quivering form from the back seat, frowning.

Demyx smiled a little, squeezing Zexion's hand. "You're too cute." He said quietly. Zexion looked at him, pulling his hand away to start the car. "Don't call me that. . ." He mumbled, blushing lightly.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and backed out, starting the drive home, speeding just a little bit."You want to go home really badly don't you?" Demyx asked, as Zexion broke the first rule in his life, by going 10 MPH over the speed limit.

"Yes." Zexion replied, now calm.

Roxas watched the back of Zexion's head quietly.

* * *

Oh my god ;( shoot me? I know you want to lawl. Poor Zexy.


	14. FINALLY! SORRY!

So. I finished 2/3 of this on document manager. And I forgot about it. Guess what happened? It got deleted. Stupid document manager GR! So I started it again in MY documents on my computer. Beat that. Sorry it took so long! Here we gooooo. . .

* * *

"Axel I know SOMETHING happened to Zexion. I just know it, Demyx is so oblivious he couldn't even see how Zexion was acting. But I know something is up, I'm just too afraid to ask in case he gets mad."

Roxas and Axel sat on Axels bed, with Roxas leaning against the wall, and Axel under the blankets staring up at the ceiling, his hand clenching onto Roxas' hand, listening patiently to his rambling, nodding in agreement and understanding like a good boyfriend should, mainly for the fact that he didn't have anything else to say. "So I want you to talk to him. Or at least try." Roxas finished. Axel nodded once more, but sat up.

"Well Rox you know I love prying into people's personal lives. I could do that I suppose. Although if it gets anything suspicious like he was raped at that damn gay bar you guys just HAD to go to, then I might have to kill someone." Axel said, as he slowly crawled forward sitting beside Roxas against the wall. "Me and Zexion don't get along well I guess, we're like. . . Brothers. That don't get along. But I would protect him if he was in super trouble."

"Aw. You're so sweet~" Roxas cooed, nuzzling into Axel's shoulder lovingly.

Axel lifted Roxas chin up to rub their noses together before meeting in a passionate kiss. "And you're the cutest thing I've ever met." He muttered, pushing Roxas back on the bed as non-lustful and gentle as he could muster before going down on the blond.

-----------------

In the kitchen~

"You sureeee you don't want anything to eat?" Demyx poked, sitting on the stool next to Zexion's seat, as he took a large bite of a successfully toasted bagel, loaded with cream cheese.

Zexion nodded his head solemnly, resting his cheek against the cool wooden surface of his table, next to Demyx's elbow. "I'm positive, thank you."

Demyx cocked his head to the side, curiously. "You're acting really weird Zexy are you okay?" Demyx brought his head down to Zexion's level, looking into his face concernedly.

He was answered, once again, by a delicate nod of Zexion's head. "I'm fine, just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." He mumbled, standing up.

Demyx continued to sit at the table, his hands folded neatly at the table. 'I know there's something up with him he's never this contained. Even if he is Zexion, the most contained person in the world, he's even more contained than usual. . .' He thought, standing up to walk into the living room, where his shiny blue sitar sat on its stand, neglected by its gentle owner for a week. Picking the instrument up with the utmost care, Demyx plucked a string, and felt the familiar tingle in his stomach, of contact with a lost friend. "I'm sorry." He whispered to it, plucking a few more strings, tweaking and tuning the instrument back to perfect pitch.

Zexion walked like a zombie down the hallway and opened his door, ignoring Roxas and Axel whispering to each other from Axel's bed, and climbed into his own, not even bothering to change into his pajamas, or brush his teeth. Roxas gave Axel a look that said 'Talk to him or I'll never sleep with you again' and left the room. Axel stood up uneasily, somehow frightened to talk to his zombie -like roommate, and cross the room to Zexion's side. "Hey. Zex." He muttered. Zexion looked at him from his sleeping position on the bed, with a dull blue eye. "What is it Axel?" He said, he sounded bored and empty.

Axel sat down on the edge of the bed uncomfortably. "Uhm. Is everything okay?" He asked, unsure of Zexion's reaction.

Zexion sucked the inside of his left cheek in, looking back to the wall sourly. "I'm _fine_ Axel." He emphasized the fine, as if reassuring himself as well as Axel.

"Bull. I know there's something wrong and you better tell me or terrible things will happen."

Zexion turned over to face the stubborn redhead and sighed annoyed by his roommates pokiness. He shook his head up at Axel, who frowned, crossing his arms in a way that reminded Axel of his mother scolding him for washing his little brother in the toilet. Which he did do when he was 11, by the way. "Well?" He said, expecting a full, complete, honest answer from the small person laying on the bed.

Zexion sat up irritably, crossing his legs Indian style, and looking down at his socked feet. "Well. Something happened. At the bar. Something I didn't want to happen." He muttered bitterly at his feet as if it was all their fault.

"Woah wait were you RAPED?!" He shouted, not remembering that Roxas was listening, and that Demyx was only a few yards away.

"Axel shut the fuck up!" Zexion hissed, shaking his head quickly. "I was NOT raped! Well almost. . ." He whispered.

Axel jumped up, looking like death. "Who was it?"

Zexion shook his head, "I don't want any trouble. It's that Lexaeus guy from Sora's band. I was just going to keep an eye on him and stay away I don't want Sora's band to break up because of this." Zexion explained quickly.

Axel back up and opened the door, leaning into the hallway. "Demyx, get in here!" Axel yelled, making Zexion cringe, hating the moment where he heard Demyx's timid footsteps coming down the hallway.

Demyx stuck his head into the room looking at Zexion with sad eyes. "What?" He asked, in a meek voice.

Axel pushed him into the room, walking down the hallway to rejoice with Roxas on the couch. "Talk to your boyfriend." He stated simply, going out of view around the corner.

Demyx looked to Zexion for an explanation. Zexion sighed and patted the bed next to him. "Sit Demyx." He ordered.

Sitting down, closer to Zexion than Zexion would of liked, Demyx brought his knees to his chest looking Zexion. "Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" He asked, smiling slightly when Zexion nodded his head.

"But! You need to be quiet till the end. Please. I hate being interrupted." Zexion requested, also bringing his knees to his chest, forming a tiny ball of covers.

"Yes sir. Not a word." Demyx imitated zipping his mouth and locking it, putting his hand in his pocket.

Zexion smiled a little but shook his head. "Okay. . . Something bad happened at the bar. Involving Lexaeus. Something close to rape. But I got away. I don't want the band to split up. So we need to keep this a secret and just keep an eye on Lexaeus. Okay?" Zexion said slowly, so Demyx heard every word and didn't go raging down the street.

Demyx blinked a few times. Letting his legs fall back onto the bed. "You mean. . . Lexaeus? The Lexaeus from Sora's band? Tried to rape you?!" He yelled, his limbs spazzing about, flipping himself onto the floor with a _thud_.

Zexion sighed, smacking his forehead lightly. "Yes Demyx." He answered.

Demyx crawled back onto the bed planting himself in front of Zexion. "Are you hurt any? Did he hurt you? Are you okay? You're not gonna cry are you?" Demyx said quickly, grabbing Zexion's hands comfortingly.

Zexion didn't know what way to shake or nod his head, so he just looked down at his legs. "Yea, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me any, but I do feel pretty lousy." At this Zexion's voice hitched in his throat and he blinked away tears that welled in his eyes.

Demyx pulled Zexion close in a hug and petted his hair softly, as Zexion emitted a muffled sob into Demyx's chest. "It's okay. . ." He mumbled into Zexion's hair. Zexion sniffled, wiping at his eyes to stop himself from crying any further. "I-I'm okay. . ." He muttered, pulling back from the hug after a few minutes of silence, minus the crying from Zexion.

Demyx looked into Zexion's face concernedly for a few moments, before leaning forward and kissing Zexion's forehead gently. "You're cute." He stated, pushing Zexion back towards his pillow, and laying down beside him, pulling the covers over.

Zexion blushed, snuggling his face into Demyx's chest and closing his eyes. "I love you." he whispered, as Demyx started to mindlessly stroke his hair again.

"Love you too Zexy." Demyx answered, smiling and closing his eyes.

-------------------------

In the living room (things seem to happen there a lot.)

Axel had explained every thing Zexion had said happened between him and Lexaeus to Roxas, who covered his mouth, giving a look of deep sympathy to his good friend. "Oh poor thing. . ." He said finally shaking his head. "I would HATE it if something like that happened to me!"

Axel smirked, pulling Roxas onto his lap, kissing at his neck. "The person wouldn't even live to leave the building, my love. You're _mine."_ Axel whispered into Roxas' neck, making goosebumps erupt on Roxas' arms.

"I don't feel like doing this tonight Axelll. . ." Roxas whined, leaning his head forward as Axel's hands clamped onto his shoulders, massaging his bony shoulders to release the tension in his body.

"Yea, but I _do." _Axel whined back, continuing to massage him.

Roxas let out a small moan of satisfaction at the massage. "We can do it tomorrowww. . ." He whined, stifling a yawn as much as he could.

Axel chuckled a little, suddenly wrapping his arms underneath the blond and standing up, lifting him from the couch bridal style. "To bed my sweet!" He said as loudly as he dared, knowing Zexion and Demyx were sleeping.

Shaking his head, clearly tired and disoriented, Roxas smiled lightly, cuddling into Axel's shoulder. "To bed!"

Axel carried Roxas down the hallway and through the open door, shutting it by backing up into it, walking forward when he heard a loud click. He set Roxas onto the bed and they both went to brush their teeth. After that was accomplished they lay together in Axel's bed. Axel smiled at how quickly Roxas fell asleep, and drifted off a few minutes after his lover.

* * *

_WELL. _

_That took long…. Sorry, again. .; _

_Nothing happened in this chapter either LOL. I feel like such a jerk. The next chapter is going to bed good I PROMISE. If it isn't flame me. _

_This chapter was also very short. I apologize also for this mild disappointment. _


	15. Chapter 14

Ehhh this is just a comedy/corny piece of shit chapter with Demyx's point of view. I'm not very good at keeping in 3rd (if it's even 3rd I think it's 1st. I'm not a good writer) person. So if anyone knows this stuff POV whatever then tell me and if there are any issues with keeping in the 'I' POV (or any kind of error. . .) tell me also and I'll fix it! Sorry I think this chapter isn't very good but please read and review!

Here we go~

'I hate Lexaeus. I'm not usually one to hate people. But, NOBODY touches MY Zexion besides ME! If that bastard even looks at Zexion again I'm gonna punch him!' I fumed. Laying next to Zexion in bed. I chanced a glance at the clock to see how long I spent lying there fuming over this giant idiot. Two AM. I was ranting for 3 ½ hours. I turned over on my side to stare at Zexion as he slept, the moon was shining on him through the slightly parted curtains in the window. I sighed, moving the hair from his face to look at both of his eyes for once, he is so beautiful. I decided to fall asleep for now.

I didn't get much sleep, but I remember dozing for a few hours. My eyes kept opening, and I found myself staring into Zexion's angelic face, imagining that bastard's hands on him and his lips over his perfect mouth. GUH. I cant stand him! What is he like 30? Maybe he should go find some other child-like boy to molest. My hands tensed around Zexion's slumbering body. I tried not to squeeze him. It was 5 AM. I decided to go to sleep for good.

8AM! :D

BZZTBZZTBZZTBZZTBZZZTBZZT.

I opened my eyes and found Zexion desperately trying to pull my fingers away from his waist, so he could reach the off button on the alarm clock. I sat up, releasing him, so he could scramble up and smack the clock. The buzzing stopped. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed. I yawned, giving a mild arm and back stretch. "You have work?" He nodded, giving his usual sickening stretch, pops, cracks, and clicks included.

I winced. "Doesn't that hurt?"

He shook his head , standing up to go to the bathroom. "It feels nice." He answered hoarsely. I smiled.

"Nice." I stood up also, swaying my way into the kitchen. As I passed the living room I noticed Roxas and Axel hadn't made it back to Axel's bed last night.

As I fixed me some cereal I got an amazing idea. "Get a job!" I grinned at the idea. Zexion would be so proud! Maybe I could get a job in his building.

Zexion came out from his shower and morning preparation, smartly dressed and clean looking. I looked down at myself, in my green pajamas and remembered people who want or have a job should look like they take care of their personal hygiene "Hold on Zexy! I'm going to take a shower!" I yelled, jumping up from the stool I was perched on.

I ran to the bedroom pulling out a white button-up shirt and black jeans with some clean shorts. I took a quick 8 minute shower, and made quick with my hair, making sure I don't smell bad. I threw on my clothes and ran back to the kitchen, where Zexion sat chewing on a bagel and tapping his foot impatiently. "Demyx, what do you want? You don't have to go with me you can just go back to sleep."

I nodded and put on my still damp shoes from the other day when it was raining. "I know Zexy but I think it's time I got a job, so I'm going to apply at your place!" I heard a little splat, and turned to see Zexion hastily picking his bagel which had slipped from his fingers with the cream cheese side down. He threw it in the trash, grabbing a dish towel

"Demyx are you mental? You could never get a job at Vexen's corp!" He glared firmly at me, grabbing his car keys off the counter.

"It's worth a try! If not I could apply somewhere else, but I'm positive I can get a job there! I'm awesome at Science." I said, putting my empty cereal bowl in the sink.

Zexion just shook his head, smiling in annoyance. "Whatever! Just get in the car before you make me late!" Zexion sighed, waving me out the door.

"YAY! Thank you so much Zexy!" I yelled, grabbing his hand and smiling as nice as I could.

"If you two don't shut up in 3 seconds you WONT be thankful for something! Some people are trying to SLEEP at this ungodly hour! Go to fucking work! Jesus. . ." Axel yelled, waking Roxas up In the process.

"Axel shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep. . ." Roxas muttered, snuggling further into Axel's side.

Zexion grabbed Demyx by the arm, pulling him out of the house.

Once in the car, Zexion quickly started it and backed out of the driveway. "Demyx, are you _sure_ you want to apply here? You're just going to embarrass me and yourself! You cant apply at the corp." He shook his head, gripping the steering wheel in annoyance.

"Yea, well you'll see! I'll be the bestest corp worker on the PLANET. That dude is definitely going to hire me." I said, rolling down the window to let the midsummer breeze waft through the stuffy car.

". . . Do you even know what a corp is?" Zexion muttered, taking a turn on the road where I saw the giant building where he worked.

"Um. . . Maybe?" I lied, busying myself with my poorly gelled hair.

Zexion rolled his eyes, turning into the parking lot of the large building. I felt my stomach drop, as my nerves kicked in. Why would this happen now? I wasn't nervous 10 seconds ago. . . Bleh whatever. I'll just do this and get a job here and show Zexion I can be reliable and smart and do this job just as he can!

Once we stepped through the automatic doors, Zexion led me again into the large circulating room, with a huge desk in the middle. A black haired chick was waving to every one she could and smiling with this huge goofy grin. My hands were shaking slightly. "Come on Demyx." Zexion muttered, leading me to the black haired chick.

"Zexion! What brings you to the customer service desk this AWESOME morning?!" She yelled, while playing with a rubix cube that had all the stickers colored in to a different set of colors.

"I'm here with my. . . Uh. . ." Zexion trailed off, I noticed he was blushing lightly.

"Oh!" I smiled, bumping my hip into his side. He glared at me crossing his arms and turning around.

I giggled, Yuffie looking up curiously at what was taking Zexion so long to answer. "Demyx." I smiled, as she held out her hand to shake mine. My hand was still trembling. She noticed.

"Demyx. So. You two are dating?" She automatically assumed.

Zexion whirled around pouting slightly. "WE- Uh. Um. Yes." He whispered.

Yuffie was already on the other side of the counter, looming over Zexion with a kissy face. "Awwww wittle Zexy has a boy fwend!" She cooed, ruffling Zexions hair.

Zexion swatted her hands away, glaring coldly at her. "I'll be in my office. Demyx just tell Yuffie what you're doing here. . ."

I smiled, waving as he stormed off to the elevators. "KAY I LOVE YOU ZEXY!" I called after him.

He shrank considerably, seeming to cover his face. I snickered. "Uh. Sorry Yuffie! I wanted an application to this place! Do you have any here?"

Yuffie grinned, "Of _course_ I do! Right here!" She said producing the paper in less than a second. "Just fill this in and give it back to me today, Vexen'll be around later today so I'll give it to him and if you stay here on Zexy's shift you'll do the interview in just a few hours!" She explained, as I grabbed the papers from her hand.

"Alright. Thanks Yuffie." I smiled politely, turning to go the way Zexion exited the scene, up to his little office thing on the seventh floor.

Once I found my way there I opened the door not bothering to knock. "Zexy I got an application!" I yelled. He jumped, and his huge stack of important papers fell to the floor with a crash.

"Oops." Darn.

I hurried forward as Zexion's shoulders tensed, which meant he was angry. "Sorry Zexy!" I said, grabbing the papers off the floor and starting to straighten them out.

"Whatever. You do this stack." Zexion snapped, turning his chair towards the window.

I put the pile on the desk and sighed. "Fine! Then I'll do my application! And get a job." I snapped right back. That'll show him.

Zexion snorted. I couldn't see him because he is so eensy-weensy and the chair is huge, but I knew he was laughing. "Laugh while you can! I'll show you!" I growled, starting to organize his stupid papers. Which was really easy and I don't know why he couldn't give a little bit of this stack to his whole building to organize a little bit of then collect it in the end in one huge pile. But oh well.

I started the pile, a long tedious thing to do. It took me almost two hours. When I finished it was 10 o'clock. I glanced over at the chair I couldn't see Zexy sitting in and smiled. "I'm done." No response.

Grinning, I snuck over to his chair and peered over. It appeared that Zexy was _sleeping _I spun his chair around really quick, grabbing at his sides. "TICKLEY TICKLEY WAKE UP!!!" I yelled, as Zexion's eyes shot open and his feet started moving spastically.

"DEMYX! Get off! Go away!" He protested, grabbing at my hands.

I laughed "Someone's ticklish!" I sang, continuing to tickle his sides.

Zexion squirmed, before kicking me firmly in the shins. "Owww Zexyy I was only playing." I whined. It hurrrt.

Zexion pushed away from me with the chair back towards his desk, scowling unhappily. Uh oh. "Go do your stupid application Demyx." Zexion said quietly. Straightening out the wrinkles from his shirt.

I grabbed the application off the desk and pouted, sitting in one of the chairs against the wall. "You don't even want to try with this job it's too hard." Zexion muttered, sorting through his papers as he did so.

"Just let me try!" I whined. He shook his head. At least his job looked easy.

I looked down at the papers in my hands. First it started off with my birth information. It then asked me of my criminal record, which was nonexistent. I have no job experience. So I wrote none. I got to the difficult school part. I dropped out of school my sophomore year. I pouted at the paper, writing that I had dropped out. This isn't looking too good. . . I got to the position part. There was three options; organizer, coworker, and assistant. I think Zexy is his assistant and I'm not a very good organizer so I chose coworker. But I don't know what a coworker does. . . I looked up at Zexion, who was sorting papers with a light frown on his lips. I was tempted to ask him, but he was already mad at me to begin with. "Hey Zexy?" I flinched.

"I'm not answering any of your questions Demyx. Do it yourself."

Denied. I glanced down at the paper once more and sighed. "Fine." I stuck with coworker.

The packet then asked me a bunch of random questions about drugs, alcohol, my schools, my grades, criminal behavior, allergies, medications, phone numbers, and weirdly enough, my shoe size. Once I finished I looked at the clock. 10:45. Yuffie said Vexen wouldn't be here till later today. I stood up, breaking the deadly silence with a loud squeal from my chair. Causing Zexion to jump once more, dropping the papers he was holding. He glared at me as I backed out of the door. "Sorry Zexy! At least it wasn't the whole pile this time! I'm going to go turn in my application be back in a bit!" I skipped out the door, closing it behind me. I heard the WOOSH of a large stack of papers fall to the floor.

Once I mazed my way to the lobby, I had Yuffie greet me almost instantaneously. "Demyx! You got the application filled in! Awesome!" She smiled, taking the papers from me and hiding them away in a file thingy.

"Yea. It took a while but I did it!" I smiled, leaning against the circular desk.

"Good! I'll inform Vexen as he comes in. He should be here around twelve to check up on stuff." she giggled, "Then Marlu comes in an hour later."

I felt myself pale. "Marluxia?" I whispered. "Please, no." I prayed quietly.

Yuffie nodded. "Yup! He's Vexen's number one fan!" She giggled, I shook my head.

"No he cant come here!" I looked around expecting to see him lurking around in the dark. "He's a rapist! He should be arrested!" I blurted out loudly. Yuffie tilted her head to the side.

"But he's so gorgeous." She whined.

I rolled his eyes, placing my hands on my hips. "He's EVIL." I argued, feeling the eyes of all the surrounding people on me, probably thinking I was crazy.

I sighed as Yuffie cocked her head to the side. "Sorry, never mind. Just tell Vexen I'm in the building okay?" I said, turning to go back up to Zexion's cubical.

"Okay!" She yelled after me, probably waving and bouncing from foot to foot. "See you laterrr~"

Once I got back up to the top floor, I ran to Zexion's room pushing the door open. He jumped and dropped the binder of papers he was looking through onto his desk, they scattered everywhere. "Zexion!" I said, ignoring the evil glare he sent my way. "Marluxia still comes here and rumor has it, he and Vexen are an item now!" Zexion continued to glare at me as he picked up the huge binder of papers.

"Of course they're an item what did you expect?" He muttered, straightening the stack by tapping the edges lightly on the surface of his desk.

I felt my jaw drop in shock, "Vexen's dating that _rapist_?" I was shocked.

"Yup. Now go put this binder away for me in the bookshelf. And knock next time. Or you'll be doing even more things for me." I couldn't help but smile as I took the binder.

"Didn't you know liked it kinky Zexy." I smirked as he blushed furiously turning to go back to his sorting.

50 Minutes Later

11:25.

I stared at the ceiling, listening to the ruffles of paper coming from Zexions desk. I sighed loudly, seeing Zexion cringe at the disruptive noise. I smiled, sighing even louder. Zexion slammed his binder down on the desk, whipping around to face me. "Demyx. Why don't you go wait outside Vexen's office if you're so fucking bored! Go count the ceiling tiles or something!" He growled, as I grinned at his irritated tone. He glared at me, turning back to his work.

"Mmmm. I think I'll stay here. That sounds even more boring than watching you sort papers." I said, propping my leg up on the arm rest of the chair, getting comfy.

"Whatever! Just be _quiet._" He emphasized quiet harshly, I silently giggled.

'This I just too fun' I thought to myself, jiggling the leg that was resting on the floor in a quick beat. My heel made a thumping noise on the floor that made Zexion slowly tense up where he was sitting, I snickered.

35 minutes later :D

The chime on the clock outside Zexion's office went off, signaling 12:00. I jumped up, this time not startling Zexion since the clock already did that for me. I laughed, walking past him and ruffling his hair up so he looked all cute. "I'm gonna go get a job now Zexy. Try not to miss me too much." I winked, as he growled at me slapping my hand away. "Good riddance!" He yelled as I slammed the door and burst out laughing.

I skipped to the elevator where Vexen should be headed from the lobby on the first floor. I silently prayed we weren't in the same elevator. I was alone when the elevator doors opened, luckily. I rode up by myself with no interruptions to the very tippy-top floor. Vexen's door was still locked when I knocked on it to see if he was in there, so I waited patiently outside the doors. A few minutes later the elevator binged for this floor, and the crazy looking scientist with pale blond hair and sunken cheek bones entered the floor. He had green eyes and one was twitching. "Ah. Demyx. Follow me." He said in a very formal, wise voice.

He unlocked his door and I followed him into the office. It was boringly plane. It had grey walls, grey desk, grey chair, grey carpet, hell, it even had grey window shades with grey window sills. Every thing was grey themed. I raised my eyebrows and sat down in one of the comfy grey chairs in front of the desk. Even Zexy was more exciting than this guy, with a nice beige coating his office. Vexen opened a manila folder and flipped through the papers in it with raised eyebrows, finally extracting one that looked a lot like my application. He scanned it thoroughly before cracking a smile and looking up at me. "Mr. . . . Mizu is it? Mr. Mizu. You've never had a job, you don't have a college OR high-school degree. And you're homeless and living with my assistant. I suggest you go back to high-school before even considering a job anywhere with a salary more than $7.50 an hour." He lectured, tapping his pen on the paper. with Demyx's information on it.

Demyx frowned, moving forward in his chair. "Mr. Aisu, please! I need this job or Zexy is going to laugh at me. I-I'll be a janitor! Anything!" Demyx cried, clasping his hands together in a plead, sticking his lip out in a pout.

Vexen raised an eyebrow, taken aback by Demyx's forwardness. "Well. If you want a job so badly you can be a restricted janitor. You will sweep and wipe windows ONLY. No taking out trash no going into private offices or anywhere that says employees only. You're restricted to public view only. Sweep and wipe windows. No counters or anything." Vexen explained strongly, setting the pen down on the desk and sticking the paper in a folder as Demyx jumped up with a huge smile on his face, wiggling in excitement.

"Thank you so so so much Vexen I promise I'll be the best janitor EVER!" He yelled, twirling in a circle and walking out the door.

Vexen frowned and shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "I think I made a mistake." He muttered, returning to his work as I slammed the door, heading back towards Zexy's office.

I was walking down the long hallways to the elevator when a head of pink hair caught my eye. It was _him,_ he was headed my way too! I panicked and took the nearest exit out of the hallway, which was through a door with a tiny square window. I heard it click behind me as I investigated my surroundings. It was an empty office, dusty from no use. I sighed, thankful no one was in there and sat on the floor by the ancient-looking office chair resting against the interior wall. I heard Marluxia's heavy footsteps pass by the door without a second thought, and I let myself release all the air I had been holding. Then the door knob twisted, and I stood up and scrambled to get underneath the falling-apart desk. I squeezed under the dusty top, moving the chair into place as the door swung open. "Dude what are you doing?" I heard a male voice ask , I saw black-shoed feet standing in the doorway to the office.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard something is all." A deeper voice replied, as the feet turned and the door swung shut, I heard them retreating down the hall.

I sighed once again, pushing the chair out and dragging myself out from the cramped position I was in. As I was stretching out, the door opened once again and I was caught in the act. I closed my eyes tilting my head down in shame of being caught doing something not relating to what Vexen told me to do. "Demyx?" I recognized that voice.

I peeked open an eye, and saw a head of blue hair. "Zexy? What are you doing here?" I smiled brightly, hoping to avoid the punishment I was bound to receive.

Zexion rested a hand on his hip, raising his eyebrows at me expectantly. "What are _you_ doing here? You should probably get out now before Vexen sees you." He moved out of the doorway waving his hand to issue me forward. "Now? Why are you just standing there you idiot get over here." Zexion glared softly up at me.

I rushed forward and he shut the door firmly behind me. "What the hell were you doing in there?" He whispered, grabbing my sleeve and dragging me down the hallway. "That's a special room you're not supposed to be in how did you even get in there?"

I shook my head looking down at the ground "Well. I saw Marluxia coming down the hallway so I panicked and ran into the first room I could see. And it was unlocked so I just went in. Two guys came in but I hid under the desk so they didn't see me."

Zexion sighed, tapping his head with his fingers. "Well it's a good thing they didn't see you because you could have gotten reported! Be lucky it was me that walked in and not Vexen. That door should have been locked it's not used as an office anymore." He muttered to himself as I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Well what is it used for?"

"That's none of your business. Now get back to work before Vexen sees. I still have some things to do." Zexion said, walking down the hallway to the 'secret door' and going inside.

I growled, stomping off to the supply closet for cleaning things. "I _will _find out what that room's for. What's so super secret about some dumb science building anyways?" I grumbled, swinging open the door to the closet and retrieving a spray bottle of glass cleaner and a roll of paper towels.

* * *

And that concludes Demyx's super secret adventures! More to come. . . I'm not so sure _when but it WILL come! _

_

* * *

_

FUCK YEA CORNY! Hopefully it wasn't too bad? Demyx is on an adventure! Zexion is going to have an ulcer (pffff) and Vexen is OLD! What will happen in the next chapter? D:?


	16. Corny Easter Sunday

Fuck, I suck so bad. :( I'm sorry every one! I'm a slow procrastinator but I promise I'm working on the next chapter! In the meantime I made a short one shot for Easter! :D! . . . Even though it's late I spent two days writing it so I'm going to upload it. Enjoy~

* * *

'Twas Easter egg morning and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even-_BAM. . . "DEMYX!!!"_

_Well, I tried. _

_Zexion glared at his clock that read 8:35 A.M and growled as various shuffles and crashes woke him from his peaceful sleep. "What the FUCK are you DOING?" He yelled, quickly getting out of bed and slipping on his robe and slippers. Stalking out the door, he heard muttering and his 'beloved' boyfriend running around down the hall in the living room. _

_He pulled open the door to the living room and peered inside. Demyx was closing a drawer on the entertainment center. "Demyx what are you doing. . .?" He growled._

_Demyx grinned, grabbing Zexion by the hand and dragging him to the kitchen. "I made breakfast!" He said happily, gesturing toward the platter of messy looking eggs and almost burned bacon with a pitcher of orange juice sitting to the side, almost overflowing. It looked like a pretty fail breakfast in Zexion's eyes. _

"_Great. . . Do you really think I'm going to eat that though?" He asked, looking up to Demyx who gave him puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please? I worked so hard to make it! I didn't light the stove on fire this time." He whined, giving a tiny pout to complete the guilt trip._

"_Fine. But if I die of food poisoning I'm going to Roxas' house." He muttered, sitting down at the table and grabbing the fork that was neatly set out by his plate. Demyx sat down across from him as he stabbed a slice of bacon, sniffing it cautiously._

_He glanced at Demyx curiously with narrowed eyes "Alright, what did you break?" He asked, setting down his fork. "You only make me breakfast when you break something." _

_Demyx grinned, grabbing four slices of bacon and two large spoonfuls of scrambled eggs. "Nothing!" He replied in a sing song voice. "Do you know what today is?" _

"_Easter. So what? We never do anything for Easter."_

"_Ah-ah. I did! For you, I hid one egg and you have to find it." _

_Zexion grabbed some eggs, taking a small nervous bite and then figuring out that it wasn't going to make him turn blue and choke to death, he took a larger bite. He didn't say anything back to Demyx._

"_Zexy please? It's Easter!" He whined. _

"_No! I'm not ten!" Zexion replied in a hostile tone._

_Demyx looked defeated and went back to eating silently. After four minutes Zexion gave in. "FINE! I'll look for your stupid egg." He muttered, in total defeat. _

"_YES! You'll love what's inside it I promise~" _

"_Oh? What's in it? Some candy and a few coins?" _

"_Nope! Well yes, something sweet and delicious." He grinned, getting up from the table._

_Zexion rolled his eyes finishing up his breakfast. "I'll just go find it then." He said, going into the living room._

_Demyx grinned "You'll have a hard time finding it. I hid it real good!" _

_Zexion pulled open the drawer he saw Demyx close when he came down the hallway earlier that morning and rummaged through its contents. When he found nothing he slammed the drawer shut and moved on. "I'll bet it's hidden real good. Because you're just that smart." He muttered to himself in a mocking way, moving on to the other pieces of furniture in the room._

_He searched for that egg for 3 hours. At first he thought Demyx would hide it right in the living room but Zexion found himself traveling into the kitchen to search the cupboards there. Demyx sauntered by every thirty minutes asking the same question. "You find it?" Zexion would huff and go "No, Demyx, I haven't." Very quietly in a defeated murmur. _

_Demyx just smirked to himself and kept moving on. At the fourth hour Zexion was in the hallway closet when Demyx came by. "Can you at LEAST give me a hint?" Zexion pleaded now, completely set on finding the egg._

"_It's not in the closet or our bedroom." He said teasingly. _

"_I've checked the living room, the bathroom, the kitchen, this hallway and the garage! Can you tell me what room it's in PLEASE? We don't have any rooms left to search in!" he huffed, making Demyx laugh._

"_It's not on this floor, just think about that. You're smart enough. " He hinted, walking into the living room, leaving Zexion leaning against the wall._

'_So it either has to be in the basement or the attic' he thought, shutting the door to the closet and walking out to the living room. _

_Demyx was sitting in his chair when Zexion passed him, heading towards the door. "You figure it out yet?" He smiled, making Zexion narrow his eyes suspiciously. _

"_What aren't you telling me? You only smile like a jerk when you're keeping something from me." He accused, pulling on his sneakers. _

"_What, me? It's Easter Zexy, live a little! I love you and want you to have a fun time so I hid an egg to give you a little ease on the housework and chores you always do so early! I just want to give you fun and a delicious treat!" He whined, appalled that Zexion would accuse him of pulling a prank on Easter. "If I wanted to trick you I would have done it on April Fools but that's Axel's job." He smiled, remembering three days ago when Axel sabotaged Zexion's entire routine with gags and cruel tricks, almost driving the poor thing to tears. He apologized, of course, at knife point. _

_Zexion sighed and headed to the porch. "Yea I know. I'm looking in the basement."_

_He went around the house to the side and pulled open the basement door, cautiously flicking on the light and stepping down the stairs. "I don't even know why he would hide the egg down here, we don't keep anything in here." He whispered to himself, starting by looking around on the floor then heading to the empty shelves, the exception being one lonely box Demyx had moved down here when they moved into the house two years ago. _

_He checked all of the shelves, and in the box full of random junk he didn't even remember Demyx or him ever having at one point in time, then he checked in the dryer and the washing machine, also coming out empty handed. He started his walk up the cement stairs with his head held low. When he got to the top he noticed the door had shut and a paper was taped to the back, which was the front where Zexion was standing. The writing looked a lot like Demyx's hand. It read "Check the attic, silly :-P!" Zexion growled, shoving the door open, sending it flying upward to hit the ground. _

_Once inside he went to the living room and saw Demyx wasn't there. "Demyx?" He yelled into the empty space, hoping to bitch him out before he went to get the egg, but Demyx was no where in the house. _

_Zexion quickly walked to the hallway and pulled own the stairs from the ceiling. He walked up them, groping the wall for a light switch and finally finding one, lit the entire room up, to brighten the box-filled attic. Half the space was filled with totes and ancient looking cardboard boxes coated in dust and cobwebs. The other half of the space was Zexions mini library he had started to read but was disappointed to find he had no time for. He sighed, "How am I supposed to find one stupid egg with so many things up here?" He mumbled walking over to the boxes, the floor boards creaking eerily under his feet. The first box he decided to open contained a photo album and tons of pictures underneath it. He picked up one of the loose pictures and smiled seeing himself and Demyx three years ago, embracing on the beach shore with Roxas' foot showing in the corner. _

_Searching through the box he saw pictures of all the places they went together, taken by Roxas or Axel. He spent ten minutes looking through the pictures and lost track of time. A rustle amongst the boxes made him look up and throw the album he had begun to look through back in the box and scoot backwards towards the stairs in fright. It was just Demyx. _

"_Jesus, you scared me. . ." Zexion whispered, breaking the silence._

_Demyx smiled "You find that egg yet?" he said, stepping over the boxes and kneeling down to Zexion's level, looking into the box of pictures._

_Zexion blushed at the sudden closeness, standing up and looking around at the many boxes. "No. Can you just tell me where it is? I don't feel like looking for it all day." He said with a sigh in his voice, a sigh of defeat. _

"_Of course. I'll be glad to help." Demyx said with a nervousness in his voice, putting his hand in his jeans pocket and grinning, pulling out a light blue egg. Zexion stared up at Demyx in disbelief._

"_You jerk! You made me look all day long when you had it the whole time!" Zexion yelled, still blushing red. _

"_Yep, but lemme ask you one thing." He whispered, fumbling with the egg somewhat nervously. _

_Zexion uncrossed his arms and looked down at Demyx, noticing his nervousness. "Umm. . . .Okay. What is it?"_

_Demyx held out the egg and opened the top, revealing it's contents. A silver ring with a mounted green stone in delicate silver netting was set in a purple cushion inside the bottom half of the egg. "Will you marry me?" _

_Zexion covered his mouth and tears formed in his eyes. He knelt down to Demyx's level, holding out his hand for Demyx to grab and slip the ring on to his left ring finger._

_Zexion, for the first time in his life, grinned with such happiness that Demyx had to pull him into a firm kiss, which Zexion happily returned._

_When their moment was over, Zexion laughed lightly, snuggling his face into Demyx's shoulder. "You're such a corny fiancée." He smiled._

"_You love it." Demyx responded, getting up off the floor and helping Zexion up._

"_Oh my God I have to call Roxas! We have a wedding to plan!" Zexion said, pecking Demyx on the cheek and flouncing down the stairs. _

_Demyx smiled to himself in victory, turning the lights off as he descended the stairs. Shutting them up most likely for a long, long time. _

* * *

_End. _


	17. Mother and Father

My apologies for teh waitz. (the story is starting to come to an end! It's so sad I like this story. BUT, I have many many other ideas BUAHAHA)Sorry this is so long)

* * *

The whole day consisted of Demyx wiping down all the thousands of windows in the building, while Zexion went around doing cool experiments and blowing things up. By the end of the day, Zexion had vented his anger a tiny bit and returned to his normal self as Demyx came back into his office, reeking of glass cleaner and chemicals. Zexion waved his hand around "Demyx you need a shower!" He whined, grabbing his keys off the neatly labeled rack on the wall.

Demyx grinned, following Zexion out the door, and down the hallway to the elevator which they then took to the bottom floor and walked side by side out the door to the parking lot. It was 6 PM and Demyx's stomach was going to eat itself. "Zexyyyy I'm so hungry!" He whined as they drove off down the darkening street.

"I know I can hear your stomach from over here. I'm making dinner when we get home so shush." Zexion muttered, taking a sharp turn onto their road.

Demyx tried his best to stay quiet until Zexion pulled into the driveway and Demyx opened the car door before Zexion even came to a stop. "Demyx! don't do that!" Zexion yelled as Demyx ran to the house, taking off his sweatshirt while opening the door.

The light was on the in the kitchen signifying that Axel was home. Zexion followed shortly after Demyx, taking his shoes off neatly by the doorway. "Axel?" Zexion called, stopping in the kitchen.

Roxas was standing in front of the stove waving a hand. "Yoohoo." He said, giving a small smile.

"Oh, Roxas you've made dinner. Good now I don't have to." Zexion said, as Demyx brought down dishes from the cabinet.

"Where's Axel?" He asked, while setting the plates on the table with a light clink.

Roxas pointed with his wooden spoon to the hallway. "Sleeping. As always. I got bored so I decided to make dinner before you got home" he blushed a little, "I hope that's okay."

Zexion nodded his head slipping his sweatshirt off "Oh it's more than okay. It's wonderful, thank you." He smiled, as Demyx pouted a little getting the silverware out of the drawer.

"He never smiles like that for me." Demyx mumbled, setting the silverware on the table in a pile and taking a seat at the island.

Zexion giggled slightly, walking down the hallway to where Axel was sleeping. Before he opened the door he banged an open hand on it a few times, "Axel get out here, Roxas was nice enough to cook us all food. You better come get some before Demyx eats it all!" He shouted, while throwing the door open to let the hall light flood into the dark room. He heard a groan from it's depths.

"Fuck offfff." Axel groaned. Zexion heard a rustle of sheets and a shoe hit the wall 3 feet from where he was.

"Fine. Starve then." Zexion shut the door in conclusion and headed down the hallway.

When he returned to the kitchen, he shrugged, receiving a shrug from Roxas. "Guess he'll starve." Roxas said, as Demyx peered into the pan sitting on top of the stove.

"Those look so good, are they almost done?" Demyx asked, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Yep. Just another minute and they'll be perfect." Roxas smiled, as Demyx's stomach gave a high-pitched whine.

Zexion sat at the island where Demyx was sitting, opening the daily newspaper. Roxas lifted the pan off the stove and walked over to the plates. He put a large juicy steak on each plate and shoveled a heap of mashed potatoes next to them. Demyx grabbed his plate and brought it over to the table "Thank youuu!" He said, as he lifted the fork off the table and inhaled a bite of potato.

"Demyx you need vegetables." Zexion ordered, pointing to the strained, steamed green beans sitting on the counter.

Demyx shook his head "I don't need vegetables because they taste bad." He argued, starting to cut his steak up.

Zexion stood, grabbing the bowl of green beans and putting two large spoonfuls of them onto Demyx's plate. "Eat them or you sleep on the couch." Zexion glared, as Demyx sighed and forked a green bean, nibbling on the edge like a kid.

Roxas smiled setting Zexion's plate on the island and seating himself across from the two. "That's a good way to get what you want." He grinned, as Zexion sat back down, smiling victoriously.

"I know, right? I bet even Axel could be tamed with that. Maybe after the first time." Zexion said, cutting his steak up into tiny bits.

Demyx had already inhaled his potatoes and was moving on to the steak. "Demyx make sure you chew that good or you'll be complaining about it later." Zexion warned as Demyx swallowed a large piece of steak after two chews.

"Yea yea I got it." Demyx muttered, then cocked his head to the side, looking over at Zexion.

"Why haven't I met your parents yet?"

Zexion's fork fell onto his plate with a small clatter, as his face turned red, he looked down at his food. "Errrr. . . Um. B-Because they're on vacation! . . . In Neverland. They wont be back for a while." Zexion stuttered, looking anywhere but Demyx's face.

"You're a horrible liar." Roxas laughed, as Demyx grinned and continued to look at Zexion.

"Thanks Roxas." Zexion groaned.

"So they're around here? Can I meet them pretty please Zexy pleaseee!" Demyx whined, clasping his hands together in a plead.

"NO. Not for another two months at least!" Zexion said incredulously.

"Why not! You said your parents lived kind of close before why cant I!" Demyx argued. Roxas was just chewing his food, smiling widely at the two, enjoying the show.

"What's this about Zexion's parents?" Axel grinned, coming down the hallway in his pajama pants and no shirt.

"Ew Axel go put a shirt on!" Zexion growled, giving him a 'shut the fuck up' look.

Axel grinned mischievously, and sat down next to Demyx. "Lemme tell you something about Zex's parents." Axel waved a hand over at Zexion, as Demyx's eyes got wider in amazement. "Please?" He smiled.

"They're fucking crazy. And Zexion's embarrassed to be related to them." Axel said bluntly. The smile faded from Demyx's face.

He looked over at Zexion, who was looking the opposite way. "So?" He looked back to Axel as he smirked, standing up and walking over to the food. "It's your funeral bud." He said lazily, piling the last steak and some potato with green beans onto this plate and seating himself next to Roxas.

Demyx poked Zexion's shoulder, still grinning. "Please Zexion? I don't care if they're crazy I just want to meet them!" Zexion looked at Demyx through his hair, his face still a light red. ". . . As Axel said, it's your funeral." He muttered.

"Thank youuu! Can we go tomorrow?" Demyx clapped his hands together in excitement.

"We have work tomorrow." Zexion said raising an eyebrow at Demyx's unusual excitement.

"So we'll take the day off!" He said, as Zexion started to shake his head "No" he answered before Demyx could even finish his sentence.

Demyx nodded his head "Yes c'mon Zexy you've never taken the day off before I'm positive you have like, 20 vacation days built up c'monnnnn!" Demyx whined.

Zexion growled, "Alright! Fine! We can go! Just shut up and eat." Zexion muttered, "before your food gets cold."

Demyx squealed, hugging Zexion gently. "Thank you Zexy!" He said, starting to nom on his steak.

Axel chuckled from where he was sitting with Roxas, receiving a sharp glare from Zexion across the island. They ate in silence for the rest of dinner.

Once they had eaten and rinsed off the dishes, the group sat themselves on the couch, Zexion sitting comfortably in his armchair, and proceeded to talk about tomorrow. "I say we all go! Then Mama can meet Roxy-pooo." Axel said, wrapping his arm around Roxas and bringing him into a hug.

Zexion made a 'tch' sound and threw the phone at Axel. "You call her then I'm not going to."

He growled, grabbing the book he left on the stand besides the chair, and crossing his legs in a more comfortable position to read. Axel grinned, turning the phone on. "Will do." He said as he dialed a phone number and held the phone up to his ear.

It was awkwardly quiet for a few seconds before the phone was picked up on the other end and Demyx heard a faint, feminine voice on the other end. "Heyyy mama it's Axel. Zexion's being a little bitch and doesn't wanna talk to you but I wanted to let you know he has a lover now and we're all coming over for lunch tomorrow." Axel drawled, as Demyx covered his mouth holding in an excited squeal.

He heard an uprising of excited voices on the other end and Axel started laughing. "Yepp. His name is Demyx." Axel said, a smirk lingering on his face.

What was said next was heard by every member of the room, causing Zexion to smash his face into his book. "I KNEW IT! FUU ZEXY IS GAY!" Demyx snorted, receiving another glare from Zexion, his face a dark red.

"Yep Roxas is coming to so you can finally meet him. We'll see you tomorrow around one. Byee love you!" Axel finished the conversation and turned the phone off.

Zexion brought his feet up onto the chair, hiding his face behind his book. "I hate you." He muttered, as Axel laughed.

"Mama sounded so excited to meet Demyx. I'm sure every thing is going to go smoothly." Axel rolled his eyes, propping his feet up onto the coffee table. "Drama queen."

Zexion made a sound of annoyance in his throat and held his hand out for the phone. Axel tossed it to him and he fumbled to catch it. "Thanks, Axel. You didn't have to throw it." He muttered, looking to Demyx who was smushed at the end of the couch next to Axel. "You call Vexen since this was your grand idea." He ordered, throwing the phone to Demyx who caught it.

"What's the number?" He asked, turning the phone on.

"781-8906." Zexion answered, looking to his book without another word.

Demyx dialed the number and waited a few seconds before a voice answered. "Um, yes can I speak with Vexen please?" He asked, drumming his fingers on his knees.

He was silent for a minute before the muffled voice of Vexen came on the line. "Um, hi sir this is Demyx. Zexion invited me and our two friends to his parents house tomorrow if we could get the day off. And since Zexion is such a dedicated worker I was wondering if we could maybe take the day off please?" Demyx said in one breath.

There was more silence before Demyx grinned and held his thumbs up in victory. "Thank you so much sir! Goodbye!" He said, turning the phone off.

"YAAA! We got the day offff~" He sang, as Zexion gaped.

"How did-. . . Whatever." Zexion growled as Demyx sat down on the floor and grabbed his sitar, which was being neglected lately, and started to lightly play a song. The rest of the room listening.

After 10 minutes of mindless strumming Demyx played a song he had written recently. Axel smiled softly, Roxas cuddled into his lap, gently petting the golden hair while watching him sleep. Zexion had fallen asleep also, his face resting against the head rest of his arm chair. The book he was reading rested on his lap, his hands still clutching the sides. Demyx looked up from his sitar when the book fell to the floor with a thump. He smiled, setting the sitar back on its stand and standing, walking over to Zexion. He picked up the book and shut it, putting it on the stand beside the chair. Slowly he lifted Zexion in his arms, making sure not to rattle him around too much. He smiled at Axel who gave a little nod, and walked slowly down the hallway and into the bedroom. Laying Zexion down and stripping to his pajama pants, Demyx laid down next to Zexion, snuggling down to sleep.

-OMG MORNING-

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! :D

Zexion opened his eyes quickly, not knowing where he was. He registered that he was in bed and figured Demyx must have brought him here last night. He felt a rustle beside him and looked down to see Demyx snuggled into the pillow, sleeping soundly. Zexion smacked him on the head, making him jerk. "Get up you rock." Zexion smiled lightly, getting out of bed and opening the curtains, letting in the shining sun, making Demyx whine.

"Zexy c'monnnnn. Lemme sleep." He whined, burying his head into the pillow.

"You have work, Demyx." Zexion said, ripping the blanket off of the bed. "Get up, now." He ordered, grabbing Demyx's hand and pulling on it hard, not succeeding in even moving him.

"God you're so fat." Zexion growled, putting a foot on the bed to heave Demyx onto the floor,

"You're just weeeaak~" Demyx yawned, sitting up and pulling his arm back to stretch. Zexion stuck his tongue out and went to the bathroom.

When he had showered, dressed and readied himself for work, Zexion returned to the bedroom, to find Demyx fallen back asleep on the bed. "DEMYX WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD AND GET READY!" Zexion shouted, kicking Demyx as hard as he could in the shins.

Demyx jumped up and grabbed his leg "Oww! Zexy whutchu gotta do that forrr!" He whined, sitting on the floor and rubbing his shin.

"You have 20 fucking minutes to get your ass ready or I'm leaving without you!" He growled, stomping out of the bedroom.

Demyx just cocked his head to the side.

Zexion went out into the living room greeted, once again, by Axel and Roxas cuddled together on the couch. He hmphed and went to the kitchen. After making his bagel Zexion sat himself down at the table waiting for Demyx. "Zex? What the fuck man it's six AM."

Zexion raised an eyebrow as Axel walked into the kitchen followed by a groggy Roxas, holding his back. "Axel we have got to stop sleeping like that my back hurts." He whined, sitting down at the island.

"Of course I'm up I have work." Zexion said, taking a bite of his bagel.

Axel snorted, filling a cup with water. "No you don't. We're going to mamas house today, remember?"

Zexion choked on his bagel, coughing the piece up on the table. "WHAT? You mean that wasn't a dream?" He pouted, throwing his bagel into the trash. "I'm going back to bed…"

Axel laughed, taking a gulp of water and grabbing Roxas by the hand. "Us too."

"Yea, but if I hear anything other than snoring I'm kicking you out." He muttered, going back to the room.

Demyx was asleep on the floor. Axel laughed, "You dragged him out of bed?"

Zexion walked by him sitting on his bed. "Duh, I thought we had work. Just leave him there." He muttered, laying back down.

"Mmmm… Okay." Axel said, snuggling under the covers with Roxas at his side.

Three hours later :D

Zexion's eyes flickered open, and all he saw was black. "Gah!" He yelled, but his voice sounded muffled to him.

He felt something move against him and he started to squirm, there was something pushing him against a warm surface. Zexion moved his head to the side and saw he was mushed into Demyx's chest. "Demyx!" Zexion said sternly, pulling his arm free to push at Demyx's chest. "Get up!"

Demyx lifted his hands off of Zexion's back, holding them up in a stretch. "Nnnngh. . . G'mornin' Zexy!" Demyx grinned, receiving a glare from Zexion.

"Why did you do that? He said, glaring up at Demyx.

"Do what?' Demyx replied, scratching his head lightly.

Zexion shook his head getting off the bed. "Never mind." He muttered going into the bathroom.

After he got ready and dressed he exited the bathroom to find Axel's bed empty and Demyx still sleeping , hugging Zexion's pillow. Zexion approached him with a raised eyebrow. "Demyx get up." He said, nudging Demyx with a hand.

Demyx groaned and rolled over, leaving the pillow behind him. Zexion picked up the pillow and smacked Demyx on the head with it, making him jump and look around wildly. Zexion smiled victoriously. "Get up it's 9." He said as Demyx sat up giving a whine and stretching. "Zexy you're so mean!" He whined.

"C'mon get up and get ready. I have somewhere I want to go before we go to my mothers." He said, pulling Demyx up.

Demyx took the opportunity to close in on Zexion, pecking him on the nose. Zexion blushed and stepped back. "Go get ready." He mumbled, scurrying out of the room while Demyx laughed, walking into the bathroom. "Yes ma'am!"

Zexion plopped himself down on the stool in the kitchen, resting his head on his hand, a light blush still staining his cheeks. "G'mornin' faggy." Axel's lazy drawl called out from the living room.

"Good morning pedo." Zexion replied, rolling his eyes and watching Axel's spiked hair slowly appear above the back of the couch.

"Touche shorty." He yawned, standing up to stretch, looking very catlike. A murmur sounded out below Axel and Zexion assumed it was Roxas.

"Whatever. I'm taking Demyx somewhere before I go to mothers. Do you and Roxas want to come also?" Zexion asked, not bothering to look over to where Axel was scratching his shoulder and Roxas had just stood up and was now stretching out his limbs.

"Yea sure-" "No!" Axel and Roxas said at the same time, then looked at eachother in a sudden contest.

"Why not?" Roxas looked up at Axel, who just shook his head and turned the other way to avoid the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't wanna go anywheres with those two ever again," Axel explained, remembering the band rehearsal and then the concert. "bad things always happen. Besides; they're CORNY." Axel grinned as Zexion flipped him behind Roxas' back.

Roxas frowned, his bottom lip poking out and the immediate watery puppy eyes came out. "Please?" he asked innocently, his eyes seeming to grow more watery and large as Axel tried not to look into them.

Axel's eyebrow twitched (as well as his pants) and he turned the other way covering his face in shame. "Why can I never say no?" he moaned into his hands quietly as Roxas grinned in victory, the face returning once Axel faced him again.

"Fine. . . But you owe me _BIG_ Roxy~" He winked and Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Okay. Then get ready I'm leaving in 20 minutes." Zexion said to Roxas, ignoring Axel completely.

* * *

Zexion, Roxas, and Axel ate their breakfast in silence, listening to the water running in the bathroom where Demyx was showering, and Axel muttering to Roxas lovingly. The silence lasted until Demyx emerged from the bathroom, singing quietly to himself. "Good morning guys!" He smiled, causing Zexion to smile smally at his lover's contagious grin.

"Morning Demyx." Axel and Roxas said in unison, Axel having a mouthful of bagel.

Demyx took a seat next to Zexion, grabbing a bowl and cereal off the shelf on his way to the island. He poured his Lucky Charms and milk then sat down to eat, humming to himself finished first, standing up and pecking Roxas on the cheek, whispering softly into his ear. Demyx and Zexion ignored the two as Roxas stood up from his seat leaving a half eaten bagel on the counter and followed Axel down the hallway. Zexion coughed lightly as the bathroom door closed shut and Roxas started laughing, muffled by something unknown to the two in the kitchen. Demyx eyeballed Zexion wearily, mixing his cereal as Zexion absentmindedly picked his bagel apart and took nibbles, looking down at the tabletop. A poke on his shoulder brought him back to Earth. "You OK Zexy?" Demyx asked, noticing his blank stare.

Zexion nodded Demyx's hand off his shoulder, standing up to throw the picked apart bagel away. "Yea. . . Well to be honest I'm a little nervous to introduce you to my mother." He muttered, sitting back down beside Demyx, a light blush on his nose.

"Aw. It's OK! I wont say anything embarrassing, I promise~" Demyx teased, leaning in to kiss at Zexion's neck and ear.

"Stop it." Zexion flinched at the affection and pushed Demyx away, "We cant do that right now."

Demyx pouted finishing his second bowl of Lucky Charms and chugging the milk from the bowl quickly. "Where are we going before your parent's house anyways? We have like 4 hours before we have to be there."

"Just a place we can hang around at together, without crowds or traffic." He replied, glancing at the clock. "If they ever get out of the bathroom doing whatever it is they're doing. . . I wont try and guess."

Demyx laughed lightly, setting his bowl in the sink. "They'll be out in a minute."

"They better or I'm leaving without them." Zexion snapped, standing up to put his shoes on.

Demyx went over to where he was and put an arm on the top of his head. "You make a perfect armrest! Perfect size!" He smiled playing with a lock of Zexion's silky hair.

"The couch has an armrest." He answered threateningly. "You can lean on it all night."

Demyx laughed and removed his arm, receiving a glare from Zexion. "Sorry, sorry."

The door to the bathroom opened and the duo appeared from its steamy depths, fully clothed. Apparently they took a shower together. "Alright let's go with fag-face to wherever he wants to go THEN we can go to Mamas~!" He said loudly, receiving a slap on the arm from Roxas.

"Oww~ Roxy, you hurt mee~"

"Be nice or Zexion wont bring us to his mothers house." Roxas warned, making Axel roll his eyes.

"Zexion cant do jack shit." Axel muttered before walking out to the living room, only Roxas hearing his insult.

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "Why not?" He thought, watching Axel put on his shoes, laughing as he was bitched out by Zexion for taking too long. It was then that Roxas realized he knew nothing about Axel, or Zexion, or even Demyx. He looked down at the floor sadly, suddenly feeling the urge to ask them all a million questions. "Roxas are you coming?"

Zexion's voice brought him back to reality. "yea.  
He smiled following Demyx out the door.

As Zexion backed out of the driveway Axel rolled his window down, slinging his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "So where are we going?"

"Just be patient Axel. We'll be there in a minute." Zexion growled, taking a turn onto an empty, neatly put together street that looked very familiar to Roxas.

"Heyyyy~ I live on this road! And I think I know where you're going!" Roxas grinned, leaning on Axel to look out the window.

"Isn't it great? I went here a lot when I was a kid."

Roxas' eyes widened as he suddenly remembered a blue haired boy a few years older than him, reading under a tree in his spot, Roxas as a kid watching him from the stream he used to play in with Sora. He remained silent, choosing to not tell Zexion that creepy boy that used to watch him is himself. A nudge from Axel made him jump out of his reverie. "What is with you guys today? You're being such space-cases." Axel whined.

"Hehe, sorry, it's just weird being on this street again. I haven't been home for so long." Roxas answered, looking out the window. "My house is that green one right there." He said, pointing, and causing Demyx and Axel's head to turn. "Aw! It's so cute Roxas!" Demyx gushed. "It even has a fence~!"

Roxas smiled. "Yea, my mom insisted when we move in that a fence be built. It was a nice house to live in."

Axel watched Roxas' head turn to follow the house as the car went by it. "Where have you been living?"

"In Sora's studio and little house with Riku." Roxas answered sheepishly.

"Oh. That's kinda awkward." Axel laughed.

"Here, we'll be there in just a second." Zexion muttered, turning down an old dirt road with lush green trees lined down as far as the eye could see.

As they moved on, the trees became more scarce and the narrow road opened up to all of a sudden they were facing a long field filled with golden long grass and lupines of all colors. There was a beginning of a stream off to the side near the woods and in the very middle was a average sized redwood tree about 15 feet tall. "Oooh, pretty." Demyx admired, rolling the window down.

Zexion stopped the car just as the front bumper crossed the beginning of the grass and turned it off. He had a content smile on his face, looking over at the tree, that Zexion noticed. "Do you like that tree Zexy?" he asked, getting out of the car.

"I planted that tree when I was 4 with my mother." He said, walking onto the soft grass, stirring up a beetle that clicked at the disturbance and flew away.

"Really? That's so cool! The tree is so huge~" Demyx trotted down to the tree, putting a hand on it and circling it as if it were a museum artifact.

"I bet you come here and jerk off to Moby Dick." Axel muttered so only Roxas could hear, receiving an elbow to the ribs. Roxas gave him a 'no more' look. Axel grinned.

"So what do you do here?" Demyx looked around.

"Sometimes I read sometimes I just nap or sit around and relax." Zexion blushed looking to the side at the stream.

"Pffft"

Axel covered his mouth turning away from the scene. Roxas glared at him, smacking him on the arm.

"Told you so!" Axel yelled, grinning like a feline.

"What?" Zexion looked totally oblivious which made Axel laugh harder. "Ohhh Nuffin!" Axel teased, "Me an' Roxie are gonna go over there." He pointed to a pleasant looking spot in the shade close to the stream with a nicely colored tree decorated with multicolored leaves.

"Um, okay. We're leaving in an hour." Zexion said, looking suspiciously into Roxas' face for some kind of explanation. Roxas just shrugged.

"Yea OK whatever. C'mon Roxiiie~" Axel purred, pulling Roxas in the direction of the stream. Demyx and Zexion watched Axel practically drag Roxas over to the tree by the stream and pull him behind it.

Demyx made a face; a mixture of jealousy and sickness and turned away from the tree. "So what do you wanna do?"

Zexion shrugged, "I usually sit over there." He pointed to a small path just beyond his car that looked so mysterious it made Demyx's stomach curl with excitement.

"Let's go!" He grinned pulling Zexion down the path, almost swinging him into the car. "Let go!" Zexion pulled his arm out of Demyx's grasp before he killed him, almost smiling.

Demyx and Zexion traveled down the path, chattering a little bit about the woods and past experiences Zexion has had with the field, where Zexion told him about the two boys who also played at the field in the stream catching frogs and how one of them had watched him whenever they both appeared in the field at the same time. Demyx giggled at the story and gently worked his way to holding Zexion's hand as they walked, ending up successful.

The path opened up into a small glade with a stone bench based at the bottom of a humongous redwood tree. "WOW!" Demyx yelled, releasing Zexion's hand (that Zexion didn't even know he was holding) and ran to the bench, once again circling the tree like he did with the one in the field. "This is amazing! Who planted this one!" He asked, astounded.

"My grandmother." Zexion blushed, approaching the bench.

"Oh. That's cool! Did your parents plant one too?" Demyx asked, looking around for other redwood trees.

Zexion nodded sadly "Yea, but mother killed it when she was a kid."

"Aw. . . That sucks." Demyx sympathized taking a seat on the bench next to Zexion.

"Yea, but it's okay." Zexion smiled a little, Demyx returning the smile.

An awkward silence pursued. Demyx looked at the ground and Zexion closed his eyes, enjoying the silence. "Do you and Axel hate eachother?" Demyx piped up, looking over at Zexion curiously.

Zexion didn't open his eyes but answered his question quietly. "Yes. He's the most arrogant, idiotic, pedo I've ever met!" He frowned looking at the fertilized earth below his feet, tiny ants crawling around his shoes.

"Then why is he living with us?" Demyx raised an eyebrow, pulling his legs up to his chest to hug his knees.

Zexion glared at the dirt as if remembering something gross. "My mother met him somewhere and seems to think we like eachother even though I've told her many times that I despise him." Zexion kicked a rock so hard it flew through the bushes on the other side of the wood and hit a tree with a loud _thump_.

Demyx knocked his head to the side, almost laughing. "You're mom seems kinda crazy."

"She is. . ."

"Haha-" Demyx snorted into his hands trying to hide himself from Zexion's scowl.

"What?" Zexion growled, pulling Demyx's hands from his mouth, causing him to burst out laughing. The laugh rang through the trees like a bell.

"You're just too cute~" Demyx finally got out, leaning foward to kiss Zexion a little too passionately to suit Zexion's taste.

Zexion broke the kiss, forwning still. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're so dramatic that it's cute~ Like a little kid." He grinned, expertly dodging Zexion's smack to the face.

* * *

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion spent the last 20 minutes of their time in the field, of course separated. They met by the tree and checked the time then went off their own ways. Roxas and Axel returning over to the stream this time sitting in clear view (Demyx wasn't sure if he preferred to see them or not) and Zexion and Demyx sitting under the small redwood tree.

When the time was up Zexion acquired a foreboding look on his face. They all returned to the car and silently drove off, Zexion scowling as the complacent smile of Axel bored into the back of his head.

The ride remained silent.

* * *

At Mama's C: (A/N: I made this so long because I haven't updated in a long time ^-^; hehe. . . )

Fifteen minutes down the road Zexion turned onto a long gravel driveway with a fancy wrought-iron fence lining the sides. Demyx started to get the jitters as Axel flailed around in the back seat, obviously excited to see 'mama' again. Demyx wondered about Zexion's father. "Hey Zexy what's your dad like?" Zexion coughed and Axel snorted.

"You'll see." He muttered, dreading the moment Demyx gets to see his family.

Before he even made a complete stop in front of the red house, next to a large minivan with peace-signs all over it, Axel had flung the door open, as the large double doors flung open and a brown haired woman ran out onto the wrap-around deck with a huge goofy grin on her face. The first thing Demyx noticed was her odd attire, and the guns in the holsters attached to her belt. He gulped, getting out of the car with Zexion. "AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL~!" She yelled, her voice surprisingly normal.

Demyx saw Zexions hands grip into fists as she and Axel hug and Axel swing her in a circle, like they haven't seen eachother in years. Roxas stood beside Demyx, also looking nervous. The two smiled at each other equally nervous. Axel grabbed Roxas and pushed him toward Zexion's mom like a puppy showing a prize. "This is Roxas. Roxas, this is Yuna!~" Axel grinned and Roxas smiled shyly, giving a short wave.

"Hello. . . Er. Should I call you Yuna?" He blushed, and Yuna laughed loudly. "Of course Roxy~!" She patted him on the shoulder giving a giggle and moving on to Zexion.

"ZEXYYY! I missed you so much!" She sobbed, grabbing Zexion into her chest and hugging him tightly till he turned blue.

"Mother! Great, now please let go." Zexion sighed, but she had already set her eyes on Demyx and let go rather suddenly.

"Is this your cute boyfriend!" She giggled, circling around a sweating red-faced Demyx like a shark.

"Yes. His name is Demyx, not leave him alone." He slapped her hand away from Demyx's shoulder protectively.

"Aw~ I was just looking~ You're so mean to me!" Yuna whined.

Demyx was shocked to see how childish such a serious person's mother is. "Let's go inside! Fuu and I just made lunch!" She giggled, grabbing Zexion and Demyx's arms and Demyx was again shocked at how strong she was.

Demyx looked to Zexion. "Who's Fuu?" He whispered.

"My father." Zexion blushed. "My parents are both female."

"Oooooh! So that explains how you're nothing alike, haha."

"Well-" "Okay come sit!" She smiled widely, gesturing to a table.

The four guys sat down at the long table. "What were you saying?" Demyx turned to Zexion who was pulling his chair in.

"Oh- yea. Um, well you see. . . My mom did birth me." Zexion whispered, realization coming on to Demyx's face.

"Oooh. . . Then whose your real father? He asked, and Zexion sighed, face palming.

"Fuu is my real father!" He growled, my parents are both female! Fuu got Yuna pregnant! Okay!" Zexion whispered angrily, making Demyx's eyes widen in wonder.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that could happen!" he smiled, "That's cool!"

"Yea well neither did I. It's not supposed to happen." Zexion said, resting his elbow on the table and cupping his face. "But for whatever reason females have started getting other females pregnant, it's some new freak sperm discovery in females." Demyx squirmed in his seat making a gross face.

"Sorry but it's true." Zexion almost smiled

* * *

Yuna led the boys inside the house, forcing them to remove their shoes and jackets and leading them into a cozy dining room with a lace tablecloth and mahogany chairs. Demyx looked over the wall at all of the silver framed pictures of Zexion as a child with Yuna and a woman who looked just like Zexion, with silver hair and piercing red eyes that Demyx assumed was Fuu. He looked away to sit down next to Zexion. Yuna stuck her head into the other room and yelled "FUUUUUU~ They're hereeeee!"

She sat down on the other side of Zexion and across from Axel as the woman Demyx saw in the pictures came through the door wearing a red apron. The first person she made eye contact with was Demyx and she looked almost appalled at his appearance, which made Demyx look down at his empty plate. She walked toward the table and set a tray of various sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade in the center. "Please eat." Her voice was robotic and very frightening to Demyx.

Everyone dug in and conversation started to pick up. Yuna hustled Demyx with a line of questions about his life, in which she started to cry when Demyx told her about his parents. Fuu looked even more annoyed at Demyx by the end of the lunch. He felt her eyes glaring into the side of his head form her end of the table. He tried his best to ignore it but couldn't help to look over a few times into her resentful orbs.

* * *

[AN:Wooo time skip]

After lunch had been finish, Fuu cleaned up the table and the four followed Yuna into the living room. Demyx and Roxas froze in the doorway, mouths agape. Every inch of the wall was covered with artillery mounted on plaques. Zexion and Axel looked over to the two nervously, apologetic for the threatening atmosphere. Yuna noticed also and laughed loudly. "Don't worry boys! I wont shoot you. Unless you hurt my babies of course." She winked at Demyx who actually looked pretty terrified. Roxas laughed sickeningly.

"Mother, please stop scaring them." Zexion covered his face, embarrassed.

Demyx saw the evil look appear in Fuu's eyes at her sons mortification. He wondered what kind of relationship Zexion had with Fuu."Okay let's have some tea!" Yuna smiled, leaving the room to silence to go make tea.

Fuu took the opportunity to stare at Demyx and Zexion sitting opposite her on the couch. Demyx looked down at his lap while Zexion stared back with an irritated look on his face. Fuu looked to Zexion and raised her eyebrows tauntingly. It seemed to Demyx that they were having a conversation in facial expression form. Yuna returned with tea and proceeded to pour cups for everyone.

As the group drank their tea Yuna asked Demyx more questions, looking like she was locking them up in her brain for reasons Demyx couldn't figure out. Zexion had an intense blush on his face abd slouched, quietly sipping his tea. Axel leaned back with an arm resting behind Roxas thoroughly enjoying the interrogation and Zexion's embarrassment. Yuna looked to Zexion then to Demyx and grinned, "Well Demyx, I approve! For now." She reached over and grabbed Demyx's hand shaking it roughly. Demyx didn't know if he was glad or frightening.

He glanced over to Zexion who was staring at Fuu with an annoyed look on his face. She rolled her eyes and stood up to reach a hand across the coffee table. "Me too." Her voice was robotic. Demyx shook her hand reluctantly. She had a surprisingly loose grip and a soft shake.

"Thank-you." Demyx smiled at both of them.

"You're very welcome my boy! Besides, I can tell Zexy loves you soooo much. He tells me all the time that he's super serious about you~" Yuna said, winking over to Zexion who covered his eyes with his hand and slouched even more. "Mother. . ." He groaned, his ears exploding with red.

"Oh gimme a break." Axel gagged, receiving a smack in the head from Roxas.

Demyx laughed and gave Zexion a one handed hug, nuzzling into his hair. "Awww, Zexy~ I love you too!" He pecked Zexion on the cheek dodging a swat to the face.

"Whatever. Mom we should get going. It's almost 5." He announced, standing up and gulping the rest of his tea down.

"So soon? You've only been here a few hours! Please spend the night you haven't in so long. . ." Yuna whimpered, latching on his arm. "I wont embarrass you I promise!"

Zexion made eye contact with Fuu as if she were the final judge on the situation. "Stay" she said, her voice firm.

Zexion huffed and sat back down next to Demyx with Yuna on his other side. "Yay!" She snuggled Zexion's arm grinning in victory. Demyx smiled politely over at Fuu whose unemotional face stared back.

An awkward silence ensued, eventually broken by Axel who started talking about his studio, catching the attention of Yuna who released Zexion to fraternize.

Zexion sighed in relief leaning back against the couch against Demyx's arm, who looked down at him smiling lightly "They seem very nice." He whispered into Zexion's ear. Zexion shook his head. "They really aren't. I cant believe we have to spend the night now, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay! I don't mind at all." Demyx laughed quietly, taking hold of Zexion's hand to lace their fingers.

"Good. . . Cause when father says something it's going to happen." Zexion smiled a little. "She's really nicer than mother actually. Hard to believe, but don't trust a thing Yuna says. She's an evil woman." Zexion said gravely, watching his mother fawn over Roxas, scrutinizing his thin form and messy hair. Roxas laughed, but the two couldn't hear what they were saying because all three of them were talking at the same time. Fuu was just nodding and half smiling in response to Axel discussing one sided about his studio.

Nearing 8 PM, Yuna gave Axel and Roxas puppy dog eyes and begged them to spend the night. Roxas said okay and Axel had no choice but to comply. Demyx was amazed that a 3 hour long visit can be turned into a slumber party by woman. Yuna went upstairs to prepare the rooms for sleep.

* * *

END. . Sorry this was so long. . . And if there are any mistakes with spelling or grammar please tell me!


	18. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

LAST CHAPTER! Really effing long chapter. I have mixed feelings. I'm ready to move on but I really like this story. I changed information around because I realized that I messed up the age of Zexion! Zexion is 18 and Demyx is 24. Roxas is 16 and Axel is 26. K Sorry.

Once Axel and Roxas had been set up for sleep in the guest room and Demyx with Zexion in his old room some serious talking ensued.

Axel turned to Roxas in the darkness and poked him on the cheek. "Hey, Rox." He whispered.

Roxas opened his eyes and saw the outline of Axel's hair "What?" He growled, having been woken up.

"What do you think about moving out of Zex's house and finding a place of our own?" He proposed hurriedly.

He felt Roxas' eyes widen at the notion and a hand grab his softly. "I would love that." He whispered "But what about Zexion? Wouldn't you miss him?"

Axel snorted, covering his face to quiet his laughter. "Really? I wasn't joking when I said I hated that little shit. The only reason I'm living there is because Mama picked me off the street."

Roxas frowned and squeezed Axel's hand comfortingly. "The street?"

"Yea." Axel rolled over on his back, while Roxas sat up and clicked on the soft bedside light. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react. . . My parents died a long time ago and when my uncle took me in I ran away. I don't know why, I guess I was just stupid and 12 years old."

He searched Roxas' face for a reaction but found nothing, all he could do was lay down on his back also and cuddle into Axel's side, "That's so sad. . ." He whispered, "How long were you away from home?"

"Eh, like two nights. Nearly starved though. I was just too angry to go back home, and then Mama found me and took me back to her house and I never saw my uncle again. I don't think he cared to file a police report."

Roxas didn't know what to say so he just turned the light back off and returned to cuddling Axel. "Let's talk to Zexion tomorrow." He whispered.

"K, love you Rox."

"Love you too." He let his eyes close.

~The following morning~

Zexion woke up finding himself alone in his blue bed. He figured Demyx was downstairs eating since he could smell sausage and eggs seeping under the crack of his door. He lay there inspecting his room; the empty bookshelves that had once contained all of his books, the only ones that remained were baby books with cute animals and bubble letters on the covers. His walls were white, and bare. The desk he remembered studying so furiously on sat in front of the small circular window he used to watch his peers playing basketball from. Next he noticed his ceiling, which still held the green glow in the dark stars and planets he remembered putting up with his only friend, who's name slipped his mind now. All he could remember were bright, ambitious green eyes, and the kiss that they shared after putting the stars up, and the moving van that took him away the next day. He scowled at the ceiling and stood up to brush his teeth.

When he journeyed down to the kitchen he did not like the scene that greeted him. Demyx was inhaling sausage and eggs like a vacuum, and his mother was obviously talking about him and enjoying Demyx's presence. His father noticed him in the doorway, but said nothing.

"Zexy never eats anything for breakfast, what a wonderful change!" Yuna cooed happily, setting another plate of sausage an eggs in front of Demyx.

"Oh. Ya I noticed that too!" Demyx agreed, stuffing a whole sausage in his mouth.

Zexion cleared his throat and sat down across from Demyx, eyeing him wearily. "Good morning." He said sternly. Yuna was oblivious to her son's sour mood and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a tall glass of orange juice. "Good morning hunny~"

Fuu put sausage and eggs on a plate and slide it in front of him. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry though, I'll just have orange juice." He said, pushing the plate toward Demyx.

"Oh please eat! I know you love sausage!" Yuna said pushing the plate back in place.

"Ya Zex. I thought sausage was your favorite food?" Axel laughed, sitting down at the table with Roxas following suit, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh good morning you two~ Would you like breakfast?"

"Ya of course." Axel said grabbing the plates of sausage and eggs.

Roxas sighed, "Why do you always sit next to me? It's proper to sit across from your partner. . ." He grumbled as Axel put four sausage and two eggs on his plate.

With a mouthful of eggs he said "Because I like to touch you. It's not a crime."

"Except it's actually called pedophilia." Zexion muttered and Roxas covered his face in embarrassment.

Yuna inspected Roxas with a finger tapping on the table. "Hmm how old are you Roxas?"

". . . Sixteen." He mumbled, face turning red.

Yuna burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Axel's a pedo!"

Axel smiled, pulling Roxas' embarrassed form into him for a hug. "You may make fun but I do love him~ And he's good in bed."

Roxas elbowed him in the side and lowered him as low as possible. "Axel just up. . ."

Demyx looked from Roxas to Zexion and looked confused, but didn't say anything from the look that Zexion sent his way.

The group ate breakfast, talking about small things such as movies and books and Sora's band. Yuna cleaned up and Fuu went back into the kitchen, leaving the four boys alone. Roxas nudged Axel and cleared his throat. Zexion cocked and eyebrow, "What?"

"Well. . . Y' know I've been living with you for years now, and since I've saved up a lot of money I was thinking me an' Roxy could afford to live on our own."

". . . That's all?"

"Well. . . Yea. Just thought I'd ;et you know." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Great. . . I'll help you move whenever you're ready." Zexion ate the last sausage on his plate and looked around to see if his mother had come back then sighed and put the plate in the sink with his hand on his stomach like a pregnant woman.

"K. . . Cool." Axel finished the conversation and began piling his plate with foot.

Zexion left the room and Demyx followed quickly after sensing the tense atmosphere and not wanting to be left alone with the other two. Once he was gone Roxas turned to face Axel, "What is wrong with you two? Cant you be friends? You've lived with him for years and you still hate each other? I don't get what's so bad about him that you don't like."

Axel sighed, taking time to chew and think.

"Well?" Roxas said, impatient, putting his fork down.

"Rox you wouldn't get it. . . Just drop it k?" Axel whispered "It's too long of a story and too complicated to try and explain. We never got along since I moved in with him as kids and we don't get along now. End of story."

"Well maybe you should rekindle your relationship. You are moving out and you wont be seeing him much anymore. It's better to leave as friends than remember each other as enemies."

"The house I'm looking at is only 20 minutes away. I'm sure we can visit once in a while."

"You wont be visiting him once in a while if you think you hate him. Think about Demyx too."

Axel just remained silent, continuing to eat. Roxas eventually started to eat again, realizing it was a closed matter.

Demyx lifted himself off of the doorframe and walked through the living room to join Zexion in the bathroom to get dressed and brush his teeth.

The boys stayed till lunch time and talked to Yuna and Fuu for a while, until Zexion demanded they leave, and began to pack.

Yuna gave each boy a huge and a kiss on the cheek, while Fuu shook their hands, stoic as always. They loaded into the car and Yuna blew kisses. "Bye Zexy we love you! Come back any time!" Zexion slammed the car door shutting off his mothers voice and sped away.

"That was torture." Zexion said, speeding towards home.

"I thought they were nice." Demyx said, smiling and rolling down the window to let the warm breeze into the stuffy and hot car.

"Yea, you just wait another year and you wont be saying that."

* * *

Even though it was only 1:30 PM the four boys were already tired from the hustle of the decision to move and Zexion's mother begging them to stay another hour. Axel and Roxas went to take a nap, and Demyx and Zexion sat in the living room.

"You know, I'm kind of happy Axel is moving out." Zexion said, opening a book and curling into his armchair. "More space for us."

Demyx smiled at the word 'us', then remembered Axel and Roxas' fight in Zexion's mother's kitchen and began to feel bad. "Wont you miss them at all?"

Zexion scoffed at that idea "That pig? No. He's done nothing but break things since he's moved in. I only let him stay because I know mother will kill me if Axel showed up at her house with his luggage."

"Oh. . . Well have you ever thought about trying to be friends?" Demyx said hopefully.

No Demyx. That wouldn't work out, we're too, dissimilar I guess that's the word."

"But we're dissimilar."

"But you're not an ass, sometimes."

"Why cant you just compliment me?"

"This isn't about you."

"Will you both just shut up?"

* * *

Roxas came out in the living room dragging a dazed Axel behind him.

"I want you two to apologize to eachother for whatever it is you did and move on! Cant you see all you hating eachother is doing is ruining a potentially amazing friendship between all of us?"

Axel and Zexion looked down at the rug while Demyx nodded in agreement. "Ya. . . Let's put the past behind us." He added.

"Easy for you to say." Zexion muttered, crossing his arms protectively.

"Really Zexion what did Axel do to you? Tell us!" Demyx pleaded, grabbing Zexion's hands desperately.

Axel turned away from the scene and faced the opposite way, looking into the kitchen for words. "I did a lot of things. We both did I guess."

Zexion pulled himself away from Demyx and pushed past Axel, looking quite funny with his short stature plowing past a mountain like Axel. "I'm not listening to this." Demyx went to get up but Roxas held him back shaking his head, "Let him be. Axel please tell us what's going on, why is it such a bad thing what you did to Zexion?"

Axel took a seat on the floor and the other two followed suit. Roxas grabbed a pillow to get comfortable and Demyx leaned against the couch, pulling his legs to his chest worryingly, staring at his dusty sitar.

"Ok. I'll start from the beginning. I was 12 and Zex was 4. My parents died and I was forced to live with my uncle who was a total sketch. . ."

* * *

FLASHBACK(WOOO)

Axel sat in a large court room in front of a largely built man in a robe, banging a hammer for silence. He sat in one box with a man who helped his parents and in another box sat a bearded blond older man who looked sad yet content at the same time. The judge put his fingers together staring down at a paper.

"Mr. Wise, in the last will and testament of Ariel and Ursula Lily, a man named Eric Prince is named godfather of this child, but since he is deceased you are left as the last living relative of Axel Lily. Because of the circumstances you now obtain full custody of the boy. Court adjourned." The gavel hit the podium it's last time and Axel was on his way home with a man who he had met twice, one occasion he did not remember.

Uncle Ansem had tried to make small talk on the ride home but Axel just stared out the window blankly, wondering how he had got to this stage in life and how Eric had died, since the last time he saw him (which was on month ago) he seemed perfectly fine, and why his parents didn't let him know. As they got out of the car, Axel removed his one bag from the car and his pillow, leaving the totes for the next day. Uncle Ansem put his arm around Axel's shoulders and led him inside. "C'mon boy cheer up! At least you're not an orphan. . ." Axel burst out crying and sniffling, starting to hit Ansem anywhere he could.

"Why! Why you? Why me? Why did any of this happen!" Axel yelled, hitting Ansem on the chest since he knelt down to his height.

"Axel, calm down. It's okay." Ansem said over Axel's sobs, grabbing his hands and holding them down at his sides in one swift movement.

Axel shook his head "No! I hate you! I hate Eric! I hate that judge and the court and the jury people and that fat police man who didn't do shi-" He was cut off by Ansem's mouth on his, and his hands grabbing him harshly.

As hard as he swung and kicked at the man he could not get away, and when Ansem pulled back Axel punched him in the face, and grabbed his bags, charging around him out the door and into the street. Ansem was quite old, in his 60s, and could not keep up with the man. Soon Axel was out of his sight and sat down on a curb, burying his head in his hands and crying once more. He sat there for an hour, before a hand was rested on his shoulder and he looked up frightened that it was Ansem, but instead saw one big blue eye and one green one and jumped back. The eyes closed and the woman who owned them grinned, holding out her hand. "Hi, there!" She said kindly, holding out her hand to help him stand up.

"Uh. . . H-hi." Axel said cautiously, wiping his eyes and his nose on his sleeve.

The woman continued to smile and kept some distance. "Are you hungry? My husband is making dinner right now if you'd like to join us."

* * *

"And that's how it started."

Roxas had covered his mouth and Demyx teared up at the similar story. "Honey I'm so sorry that happened! Why didn't you tell me?" Roxas crawled next to Axel and leaned against him comfortingly.

"I just wasn't ready I guess. But I'm not done! You wont be so sorry for me later. . ."

* * *

Axel went home with the strange woman even though he didn't know her name, but she seemed better than a creepy pedophile uncle. When he got into the car he noticed a booster seat in the back. "Do you. . . Have a kid?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh, Ya! I do. His name is Zexion. He's just 4 though. . . I dunno if that's too much of a time gap to play together. But he is quite mature for his age. . . Just skinny and really short." She giggled. "Don't tell him I said that he hates it!"

Axel smiled and nodded. "I wont. . . Um. What's your name?"

"I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves yet haha! Silly. I'm Yuna! What's your name?"

"Axel." He smiled a little at Yuna's goofy nature and looked out the window at the black street. "Thanks for doing this. I'd hate to be on the street."

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I ran away."

"Why?"

"My parents are dead and I got left with my sketchy Uncle Ansem. So I ran away." He explained wearily, hoping she didn't call the cops to have him escorted back home.

"Oh you poor thing! You can stay here tonight and we'll worry about the technical things tomorrow." She pulled into a driveway and a pretty blue house came into view.

"Thanks."

Axel was settled into a guest room and was washing up for dinner when he heard footsteps on the stairs and walked quickly out to see if it was Zexion, and a cute short and very young looking boy appeared on the bottom steps, peering into the entryway to the bathroom. He was supposed to be 4 but he looked like a little baby. Axel smiled and walked up to the boy holding out his hand. "Hi! I'm Axel. You're Zexion?"

The boy nodded and went back upstairs, his face a deep red. When he carefully climbed the stairs he ran down the hall and shut his door with a soft _click_.

"Sheesh. . ." Axel shrugged and went back to wash his hands.

At the dinner table Axel sat across from Zexion, who needed a booster seat to see, and he got to meet Fuu; the silent beast, and learned that his parents weren't the only same-sex pregnancy couples out there. Fuu said nothing to him, she just nodded and handed him his plate of chicken nuggets and macaroni salad. He ate in silence while Yuna whispered his story to Fuu, who nodded and stared at him with piercing red eyes the entire time. Zexion ate in silence also, as if listening to his mother and glancing at Axel, who was staring at Zexion. Axel had never seen any kid so cute before. The boy made his heart beat faster and he felt his skin flush every time they made eye contact. His eyes were an icy blue color, and wide with curiosity Axel noticed.

After dinner Axel was immediately sent up to bed along with Zexion who followed him at a distance up the stairs. Their rooms were next to each other and as Axel went into his he glanced at Zexion who was already watching him, giving a tired smile which wasn't returned and went into the room.

The next days were terrible. Uncle Ansem took Yuna and Fuu to court. Yuna's case was that Ansem is a child molester and needed to be put under surveillance, not given a 12 year old boy. Axel attested to this, giving the story of when he went to his uncles house. Yuna and Fuu won, and had to go through the process of adopting Axel and for a month Axel had to stay at an orphanage. While he was there he missed Yuna, Fuu, the blue house, and Zexion. Mostly Zexion, he realized.

Returning to the house he tried to get closer to Zexion, trying to talk to him more and sitting near him when they weren't in school. Axel had developed a major crush on him and whenever he had the appropriate chance, asked Yuna anything he wanted to know about the boy.

Axel saw in school that he really had no friends and didn't talk to anybody. He started to sit with him at lunch, causing a lot of stares since he was a 7th grader and Zexion was only 4, but in 3rd grade since he was technically a "genius" as Yuna said. Axel was amazed at the conversations Zexion could hold up, he was actually way smarter than he was and corrected him a lot. The two became close, and Axel's crush turned into love, but he couldn't do anything about it since Zexion was so young and hadn't even had a chance to live yet. But soon Axel was 18 and he was only 10, and things got complicated.

One day after school:

Axel stopped by Zexion's middle school since he was now in grade 7 (even though he was only 10) and picked him up. Zexion got in the front seat and set his bag neatly in his lap. "How was school?" Axel asked tenderly, knowing he would probably say fine or boring.

"Fine. . . How was detention?" Zexion said looking sideways at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ahh hah. Boring. Thanks for asking." Axel laughed, wanting to look at the boy but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hm." Was all he said, and the ride was silent.

There was something eerie about Zexion that day and Axel had no idea what it was, but it made his heart beat quicker than normal. It was the day that their parents weren't home till later that Axel slipped.

They were sitting on the floor of the living room doing homework together and helping each other out that Axel happened to look over and was so entranced by the beauty of the kid that he reached out and touched his blue hair, making Zexion jump and jerk his head away. "What are you doing?" He demanded, but to no avail. Axel leaned forward and pressed his lips against the others.

He immediately regretted it and pulled away. Zexion leaped up and shoved him over, leaving the room, unusually calm and leaving his homework on the floor.

* * *

Axel stopped there and shook his head. "I felt so fucking bad. After that we avoided each other as much as possible. Zex became obsessed with school, and got pushed to 11th grade when he hit 8th, and I of course graduated and got my job at the studio. . ." He trailed off looking around at Demyx and Roxas, who looked upset and confused.

"It all makes sense in a minute I promise." Axel started, shifting uncomfortably.

"One day I decided we'd have to talk about it anyhow so after he got out of school I tried to talk to him.

* * *

Axel entered the living room to find it empty, void of the boy who usually sat and did his homework on the floor. He climbed the stairs and stood outside his door, giving a few soft raps and opening the door. Zexion was sitting at his desk staring at Axel with a look of detest and a slight blush on his face. "What do you want?"

"Look. Zex, I'm sorry okay? You haven't talk to me in like a year and we live together, Something's wrong with that don't you think? So just stop being a douche about this and let me talk." Axel sat down on the chair sitting beside the desk and crossed a leg over his knee.

Zexion watched Axel's every move with a weary expression and set down his pen. "Whatever. Go ahead." He muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Okay. What I did that day was stupid and I didn't think about what would happen, which was wrong and also stupid. I regret doing it and if I could I would go back and redo everything. I'm not gonna like, rape you ya know? Or do anything weird. . .I used to have this huge crush on you but I'm over it. And I'm sorry."He finished, watching Zexion's face for emotion, but it was blank.

Zexion returned to his home work and nodded. "That's good to know. And I want you to know that I detest you. And I want you to go away and I don't accept your apology."

"What? Zex stop being a little shit! You cant hold a grudge forever!"

Zexion leaned over and captured Axel's mouth with his, and when Axel started to pull him in he pulled away. "Exactly. Get the hell out." Zexion said harshly and turned back to his homework, picking up his pen with a shaky hand.

"Whatever Zexion. Forget I said anything."

And he left.

* * *

"And we've been that way ever since. I grew to hate him and he already hated me so we fit. We spent all the years fighting, and ignoring each other. Yuna and Fuu knew nothing of this and were confused beyond reason since we wouldn't tell them what happened. And snap to present day and it's the same." Axel finished, leaning back against the couch with Roxas sitting beside him squeezing his hand tightly.

". . . Wow." Roxas commented, glancing at Demyx who looked a little more than upset, and was staring fiercely at the black TV.

"Why didn't he just forgive you and pretend nothing ever happened I wonder. . ." Demyx finally said, looking over to Axel with sharp eyes.

"I dunno, cause he's a little shit. . . And I may have done some things that I feel really bad about now that we're kind of adults, so don't kill me." He covered his face shamefully as Demyx narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What _kinds _of things?" Roxas folded his arms, and stared at Axel too, wanting to hear the answer.

"Bad things that I'm not going to say. Maybe he'll tell you but I doubt it. . . Anyway I told you the story, you happy?"

"I. . . Really don't know. . . I guess so. . . You don't still like him do you?" Roxas asked.

"NO! Ew. That bastard? Sorry Demyx." Axel smiled apologetically at Demyx who rolled his eyes and stood up, flicking Axel on the forehead. "Go to bed already you bug, I needa talk to Zexy."

"Ehhh that kinda hurt." Axel rubbed his forehead and stood up following Roxas down the hallway.

Seconds later Zexion emerged, not wanting to be in the same room as Axel yet. Demyx looked disturbed, sitting on Zexion's armchair's rest, staring at him in a new light. "Let's just not talk about it. . ." Zexion pleaded, sitting down on the couch and inviting Demyx for once to sit next to him.

"Do you still like him?"

"Fuck no."

"Good." Demyx smiled and kissed him weakly. "Because you're _mine_."

"I don't want to sleep in the same room as them tonight let's sleep out here." Zexion said, standing up and releasing Demyx's hand to get a blanket and pillows from the linen closet.

"Hmm okay."

And the two laid down to sleep.

* * *

Demyx felt **really** awkward around Axel. He avoided him all day until Axel got annoyed and stomped out of the house and speed walked down the street toward his studio. "I think it'd be best if you talked to him when he returns." Zexion said, rolling his eyes.

"Ya. . . I guess. I just don't know if I can forgive him."

"Demyx, I did worse things to him than he did to me. . . What did he tell you anyway?"

"That he was obsessed with you as a kid and you liked him too and you both messed up each others lives."

"Ya. . . We both felt terrible in the end but we were too proud to be the first to speak. I think that's how we managed to live here for so long without murdering each other. It was just honor keeping us from making up." He smiled, sitting down at the island where Roxas was reading the newspaper and ignoring the two (or trying to).

"But life moves on and I've learned that you have to make the best of it or you'll miss out."He trailed off peaking at the headlines over Roxas' shoulder.

Demyx sat down on the floor and grabbed his dusty sitar and began to tune it. Zexion and Roxas listened to him play for a long time then began to prepare dinner, waiting for Axel to come back and when he finally did he had a triumphant look on his face.

"I bought the house." He announced, "And we're moving in tomorrow."

"That's awesome!" Demyx said, dumping too much pepper into the meal that Zexion was stirring.

Axel scratched his head, smiling faintly. "Thanks. . . Hey man, I'm sorry about what I did to Zex. . . No hard feelings?" He said, holding out his hand. "It's ok. . . Aww Axel I'm gonna miss you!" Demyx said, shaking Axel's hand and giving him a huge bro-hug.

"That's good. . . I'm gonna miss you too. . . You can let go now."

* * *

MOVING DAY AGAIN

"That's the last box." Roxas yelled into the house, giving a huge stretch.

The house was a big three-story house, with a garden and furniture already in it. The outside was yellow with a white door. Demyx bought them a pair of blue and green dove ornaments to hang on the white door, and Zexion bought them red and blond haired lawn gnomes, which Axel thought was creepy as fuck, but Roxas loved and set them beside the stone bench in the garden.

Once they could handle the rest Demyx and Zexion said goodbye, giving hugs (Zexion was forced, as was Axel) and they left.

The weather said overcast, and as usual they were wrong, because it started to pour, and Zexion sped home having left the laundry out.

"Aw dammit!" Zexion yelled when he came home to see the soaked laundry on the line.

He and Demyx scrambled to the deck and pulled the laundry off the line, trying to ring it out before they soaked he basket and the floor inside the house, but it really didn't help at all.

They sat in the entryway, ringing the laundry out piece by piece and laughing at the situation. Demyx grabbed Zexion's things and set them on the floor then stood up and grabbed his hands to pull him off the floor, and the two went back outside, sharing a short kiss.

Demyx slid through the grass on his stomach pulling Zexion down with him.

"You want to know why I like the rain?" He yelled over the pounding of the water on the grass and the thunder.

"Why?"

"Because it's really the only thing we have in common!"

Zexion laughed, splashing a wet grass puddle at him, thoroughly covered in dirt and soaked to the bone. "Me too."

* * *

OH MY GOD

FIN.

That was really long haha.

Anyway, thanks for everybody who stayed with me through this fic and I hope you're satisfied. :)

I'll be laying off the fics for a while and moving on to start a comic (hopefully) I'll be finishing my other fic Unexpected Friend and then working on original stories and such. More updates to come even though this is complete. I'll spread the word!

I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU!


End file.
